Somos los malos de la película
by LaEstrellaFugaz
Summary: —¿Crees en el "felices para siempre"? —No. —¿Por qué? —Somos los malos de la película. Nosotros la pasamos bien durante el film y tenemos un final trágico. Así que disfruta de la función… —concluyó besándome en los labios.
1. Prefacio

En la Hermandad había turnos para vigilar el perímetro de la base. Esos turnos iban rotando y se hacían por parejas. En mi caso, lo de pareja era literal.

—Johnny, vamos al abismo —lo invité esa noche, mientras hacíamos el recorrido. Él jugaba con su guante de chispa, sin parar.

 _Prende, apaga. Prende, apaga. Prende, apaga._

—Estamos trabajando, QuickSilver —replicó remarcando la firmeza en sus palabras, aunque la burla repicaba en ellas. Sabía que me estaba molestando; si yo decía Johnny, él decía Pietro, porque era mi novio y no el maldito segundo al mando de la Hermandad, cuando estábamos a solas.

Resoplé.

—Daré una vuelta ahora —anuncié. Solo tardé una fracción de segundo en regresar, encontrándome con una sonrisa torcida en los labios de mi novio—. Todo en orden. Ahora vamos. —Lo tomé de la cintura, haciéndolo reír, para correr hasta el abismo.

Me gustaba el lugar. Hace un tiempo que íbamos en la noche y me sentaba en el borde, dejando colgar mis piernas.

Lo genial era que a Johnny también le gustaba. Quizás porque yo podía quedarme quieto un rato, mirando la luna y él revolotear a mi alrededor con el _prende, apaga. Prende, apaga. Prende, apaga._

—Oye, Johnny ¿Crees en el "felices para siempre"? —pregunté sin pensar. Las desventajas de ir tan rápido siempre, era que ese problema que tiene la gente normal de hablar sin pensar, en mi caso se multiplicaba por millones, dejándome en estas situaciones en que mi novio sonreía burlón y pensaba que yo era "lindo". Y así era como yo perdía cualquier halo de chico malo o arrogante insufrible. Que bueno que Johnny sabe guardar secretos.

Había pensado en que una luna llena como la que veía era como de una película, luego pensé que las películas eran muy clichés y no me simpatizaban, para luego pensar que había visto una de princesas con mi hermana una vez, y todo siempre terminaba en "felices para siempre" cuando la princesa encontraba al príncipe, porque era su verdadero amor. Terminé razonando que amaba a Johnny; con todo y el Pyro que obedecía a mi padre por sobre todas la cosas; de ahí vomité la pregunta.

—No —dijo seco.

 _Prende, apaga. Prende, apaga. Prende, apaga._

—¿Por qué? —Arrugué el entrecejo, sin dejar de mirar la luna. Así eran las conversaciones cuando estábamos ahí. Yo miraba la luna y él gravitaba a mi alrededor con el _prende, apaga._

—Somos los malos de la película. —Giró a verme con una sonrisa pretenciosa, obligándome a observarlo—. Nosotros la pasamos bien durante el film y tenemos un final trágico. —Se sentó a horcajadas sobre mí, sosteniendo mi rostro entre sus manos, obligándome a levantar el mentón para verlo a los ojos—. Así que disfruta de la función… —concluyó besándome en los labios.

No me molestaba su perspectiva.

* * *

 **N/A: Esto es una extracción de un fic más largo que en algún momento publicaré, una vez termine con el otro que estoy terminando.**

 **Me gustan las parejas que no son rentables, siempre lo dije. ¿Esto es mundo alterno, verdad? Digo, las edades de Pyro y QuickSilver no coincidirían jamás, pero bueno...**

 **¿Reviews? Porque no puedo mejorar si no me dicen qué tan mal escribo. Gracias.**


	2. Dones que apestan

_**Nota:** este fic se da luego de Last stand, aunque en realidad es AU ya saben, diferencias horarias entre personajes y esas cosas. Además metí a Quill y Avalancha, solo por capricho._

* * *

Pyro POV

La misión era sencilla: buscar un grupo de mutantes con ciertos poderes que Magneto consideraba útiles para la causa, convencerlos de que podían cambiar la situación de nuestra comunidad y evitar que Charles Xavier llegue antes que nosotros. Lo usual.

Avalancha y Quill me flanqueaban. Eran dos idiotas, pero me caían bien y eran buenos soldados. Además, siempre estaban molestos por ser mis subordinados. Nunca comprenderé por qué _es un niño_ les parecía un buen argumento, si aún podía patearles el trasero. Pero en fin, solo me hacían sentir bien conmigo mismo, por ser respetado.

—Ya saben qué hacer —les recordé, cuando llegamos a la casona que parecía estar abandonada.

—¿Mantenernos callados? —preguntó Quill.

—¿Parecer simpáticos? —dijo Dominick por su lado.

Puse los ojos en blanco, llevándome la mano a la frente con frustración. Quizás no eran tan buenos soldados, pero la Hermandad se estaba conformando con muy poco, luego de Alcatraz. Y encontrar tipos listos, dispuestos a la revolución, no era tan fácil.

—Solo… —Iba a recordarles el plan, pero me rendí antes de comenzar. Si luego de repetirlo seis veces, obligarlos a decírmelo en voz alta y volver a recordárselos, no entraba en sus mentes, dudaba que hacerlo una vez más funcionara—. Sí, permanezcan callados y parezcan simpáticos.

Llamé a la puerta. Era de noche, no esperaba que respondiera alguien, especialmente porque esos mutantes habían elegido una casona abandonada para ocultarse. Por eso me sorprendí, cuando una muchacha de mi edad abrió la puerta.

—¿Sí? ¿Qué necesitan? —La chica era bajita, de cabello azabache. La vi arquear una ceja cuando paseó su mirada por Quill y Avalancha. Los miré de reojo, solo para cerciorarme que sus estúpidas sonrisas, que intentaban ser simpáticas, tenían un tinte psicópata que debía espantar a cualquier chica, de noche.

—Somos de los tuyos. —Sonreí tranquilo. Alguno tenía que transmitirle seguridad a esa niña, sino podría recibir un portazo en mi rostro y arruinaría la misión, porque no me quedaría otra opción que incinerar la casa, con ellos dentro—. Queremos hablar contigo y tus compañeros.

—¿Quiénes son? —Su semblante se ensombreció. Dio un paso hacia atrás, tensándose.

—Soy Pyro —me presenté sin abandonar la sonrisa—. Ellos son Avalancha y Quill. —Señalé a cada uno de los zopencos. Quill sacudió la mano en el aire para saludar.

—¡Hay mutantes aquí! —gritó hacia adentro, sin quitarnos los ojos de encima. Seguramente, los otros estaban tomando posiciones defensivas. Debíamos tener cuidado—. Díganme, cuáles son sus poderes, ahora —nos ordenó con la mandíbula tensa.

—Será un placer. —Encendí mi guante de chispa, con la palma hacia arriba. Hice que la flama tomara la forma de una rosa—. Manipulo el fuego. —Seguía sonriendo. No iba a fallar en la misión, tenía que empujar mi arrogancia hacia atrás, con mucho esfuerzo—. Quill —lo invité a hacer lo propio.

Quill no respondió. Él ya no sonreía, no le gustaba que una niña bonita le diera órdenes. Lo sabía, pero de cualquier forma, se cubrió de espinas, sin mediar palabras.

—Yo creo terremotos —se apresuró a decir Nick, cuando lo miré—. No puedo demostrártelo. —Se encogió de hombros.

—Bien, ahora ¿nos dejaras pasar para hablar?

—Adelante —nos invitó con desconfianza.

Ya dentro, se presentó como Lisie. Se negaba a decirnos cuál era su don, al igual que los otros mutantes que la acompañaban: Chuck, un niño de cabello rubio y ojos negros; y Martin un muchacho gigantón de cabello verde.

Usé todas las artimañas _vende-revolución-y-utopía_ que escuché de Magneto y Mystique, a lo largo de los años. Todas las frases de reclutamiento que conocía y la manipulación de la que era capaz. Pero no parecía estar funcionando con esos tres.

—Quiero que se larguen —Chuck le hablaba a los otros dos. Tenía un aspecto aniñado, no debía ser mayor de 16.

—Estoy de acuerdo —aceptó Martin—. Nuestros poderes no pueden servirles en una batalla —nos decía a mis soldadas y a mi—. Pueden irse.

—Los acompañaré a la puerta —nos avisó Lisie, poniéndose de pie, sin dejarnos hablar.

Cuando intenté detenerla para seguir, un jadeo aterrado de Chuck interrumpió.

—¡Vienen más! —gritó aterrado.

—¡¿Fue una emboscada?! —nos acusó Martin, al tomar la mano de Chuck, para ocultarlo detrás de él, en un gesto protector.

—¡No! —traté de explicarles—. No son de los nuestros.

Magneto me había dejado en claro que nadie interferiría en la misión, solo podía tratarse de los X-men.

Quill corrió hacia la ventana.

—X-men —fue toda su advertencia al cubrirse de espinas.

—Avalancha, distráelos. —Nick corrió para obedecer a mi orden. Apenas unos segundos después, el suelo comenzó a temblar—. Ellos no son de los nuestros —le explicaba a Lisie, que aún dudaba en lo que debía hacer, mientras los otro dos mutantes insistían en huir—, ellos protegen a los humanos que nos quieren destruir y luchan contra nosotros para que no logremos obtener lo que nos merecemos…

Se estaba desatando una batalla afuera. Quill fue a cubrir a Nick cuando le dediqué una mirada significativa. 

—Nos vamos —le advirtió Martin, tomando a Chuck.

La tomé del brazo con fuerza, cuando retrocedió un paso, acercándose más a los dos mutantes.

—¡Suéltame! —me ordenó, ahora molesta y firme.

—No, debes quedarte. Sé que quieres hacerlo.

Avalancha atravesó la puerta, a mis espaldas. Coloso lo había golpeado, enviándolo a volar.

La escena no era buena para un reclutamiento.

—¡Suéltame! —volvió a gritarme, llevando la palma de su mano a mi rostro.

Solo puedo decir, que su don apesta.

Sentí lo mismo que cuando Rogue te tocaba. Cómo la energía te abandonaba, sintiéndote morir. Frío, dolor, y el deseo de que te soltara. Todo se volvió negro. Sentí el golpe en mis rodillas, mis piernas deben haber dejado de soportar mi peso, haciéndome caer. Mis oídos zumbaban, como si una bomba hubiera estallado a mi lado y el frío me calaba en los huesos. Quería gritar por ayuda, pero mi cuerpo no respondía.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, antes de comprender que yacía recostado en el suelo, desplegándose una batalla entre los X-men y mis hombres, frente a mí. Estábamos perdiendo y ni siquiera podía ayudarlos.

Cerré los ojos un momento. El aturdimiento y debilidad no me abandonaban. Cuando los volví a abrir, me encontré con Quill tratando de levantarme, sin éxito y Nick a sus espaldas, deteniendo a los X-men. Los dos idiotas aún no habían escapado.

—Largo… —Hice mi mejor esfuerzo para que mis palabras pudieran ser comprendidas, aunque no lograron ser más que un balbuceo patético—. Es una orden, soldado… Déjeme. —Lo último que vi, fue la expresión consternada de Quill, luego todo se volvió negro.

* * *

Bobby POV

—¿Por qué nadie me deja matar al pirómano? —refunfuñaba Logan—. No es como si alguien fuera a extrañarlo o algo.

Los otros dos habían huido, dejándolo atrás.

—Siempre dices que somos unos niños y no merecemos estar peleando —la vocecilla de Rogue habló, mientras estaba de rodillas junto a Pyro, quien permanecía inconsciente—. Pues John tiene nuestra edad —coronó su argumentó con una sonrisita. Todos sabíamos que Logan no podía ganar contra ella.

—Tiene pulso —dijo Kitty, que estaba revisando los signos vitales del tipo inconsciente—. Aunque su piel está fría. —Arrugó el entrecejo.

—¿Fría? ¿Cómo cuando tienes una hemorragia? —un tono de preocupación tiñó la voz de Coloso.

—No. —Sacudió la cabeza—. Quiero decir… John siempre tenía la piel caliente y ahora está… normal —la última palabra sonó más a una pregunta que a una afirmación.

—Es Pyro… —balbuceó la voz ronca del tipo de cabello castaño mientras se removía.

Rogue y Kitty dieron un respingo, antes de levantarse de sus lugares, para tomar posiciones junto a nosotros. Todos tomando posiciones defensivas alrededor de Pyro.

—Genial… —Se sentó con dificultad, tomándose la cabeza con una mano, con una mueca de dolor—. No sabía que en su escuela les enseñaban a mantener prisioneros… a no ser que pueda irme… —Sonrió arrogante al mirarse la mano derecha, que descansaba en su rodilla—. No creo que teman de mí ahora que tienen mi guante de chispa. —Su mirada gris se posó sobre mí, a sabiendas de que yo lo había tomado.

—Cierra la boca, Flamitas —le ordenó Logan, caminando hacia él para tomarlo del hombro de su chaqueta, obligándolo a ponerse de pie.

Pyro gruñó, tambaleándose y casi cayendo de nuevo, si no fuera por el agarre de Coloso a último momento.

—Rayos… —maldijo—. Creí que era como tu don, Rogue, pero prefiero mil veces tu toque antes que el de esa idiota.

—¿Qué parte de que cierres la boca no entiendes? —Wolverine puso sus garras en su garganta, sin soltarlo—. Ahora dinos ¿Dónde están esos niños?

—No lo sé, Wolverine.

—Los vimos irse un momento antes que los tuyos —le dije—. Deben haberlos alcanzado. Ahora dinos, a dónde los llevaron.

—Púdrete —replicó, logrando que Wolverine lo zarandeara y acercara más sus garras a la garganta, dejando que unas pequeñas gotas de sangre brotaran de la piel—. Solo les di la orden a mis soldados de que se marcharan. No de que atraparan a los mutantes. No era una orden el capturarlos.

—No te creo —gruñó Logan.

—Eso es tu maldito problema.

Wolverine sacó las garras de la garganta de Pyro, solo para darle un rodillazo en el estómago, haciéndolo doblarse. Un segundo después, lo obligó a retomar su posición erguida.

—Podemos hacer un intercambio de rehenes.

Todos miramos a la dirección de dónde provino esa idea. Kitty se sonrojó al ser el centro de atención.

—Si esos mutantes están con la Hermandad, es por _motus propio_ —nos advirtió Pyro.

—Esto es una democracia —dijo Logan, haciendo caso omiso de las palabras del pirómano—. ¿Quién está de acuerdo con Shadowcat? Así evitamos volver a pelear.

Todos levantamos las manos en el aire, a excepción de Storm.

—Esto no es una democracia —le recordó Ororo—. Yo estoy al mando. Así que suelta a Pyro y ni se te ocurra volver a golpearlo.

—¡Ororo! —suplicó Wolverine.

—Logan, el Profesor está rastreando a los mutantes, en este momento. Cuando los encuentre, decidiremos qué hacer. Mientras tanto, Pyro se queda.

—¿Para qué se quedará? —le pregunté sin ocultar mi malestar.

—Porque está bajo los efectos de Lisie. Debemos vigilarlo.

—¿Estoy bajo los efectos de Lisie? —preguntó él, incrédulo. Ya no estaba pálido, seguramente se sentía mejor.

—Sí, ahora vamos.

* * *

Pyro POV

Admito que no me esperaba que los boy scouts me tuvieran de rehén. Lo peor que podía suceder era que me mataran, no creí que entre sus tácticas estuvieran el intercambio de rehenes.

Me obligaron a sentarme en el Ave Negra. Dándome tiempo de pensar sobre la mutación de Lisie. La chica podía intercambiar los poderes de los mutantes. Según yo, era una estupidez, pero a Magneto le parecía útil.

Ahora, si yo estaba bajo los efectos del don de Lisie, eso quería decir que no tenía mi don, sino otro. Bien, eso me dejaba en un problema: ¿Cuál era ese don?

El poder de Lisie, le permitía mantener en ella, un don que tomara de otro mutante y depositarlo en otro cuando quisiera, dejando a este último sin su don original. Gracias a mi experiencia, también sabía que, cuando eras su víctima, te sentías morir. Eso apestaba un poco.

Un momento… también cabía la posibilidad de que no tuviera ningún don. ¡Maldita perra! ¿Por qué estuve asumiendo que tenía un don? Quizás ella no guardaba ninguno en ese momento y ahora se está paseando por ahí con mi piroquinesis. Porque ni siquiera puede usarla.

Me sentía más frío y eso era molesto. Pero eso solo significaba que no tenía mi poder.

Estaba entrando en pánico. Yo era un mutante, yo era Pyro. No sabía ser humano, no sabía ser otra cosa. No podía ser otra cosa.

—¿Qué demonios…? —la nota de temor en la voz de Wolverine me hizo salir de mis cavilaciones. Sus cigarrillos flotaban en el aire, frente a él.

No puede ser…

Levanté un poco mi mano hacia él. Los cigarrillos volaron hasta mí.

—Telequinesis —murmuré sonriente.

—Mantente quieto —me pidió inseguro.

—Tú mantente quieto —ronroneé, haciéndolo volar hasta su asiento, abrochándole el cinturón. Luego desaté el mío, sin tocarlo y me puse de pie.

La telequinesis no era tan genial como la piroquinesis, pero me era útil hasta que encontrara a la idiota de Lisie.

Los demás se habían puesto en guardia, pero levanté mis manos a modo de rendición. Aunque me pareció gracioso, no necesitaba mis manos para matarlos, en ese momento.

—No pelearé —les aseguré—. Solo quiero encontrar a esa idiota para que me devuelva mi don. Lo juro.

—¿Por qué habríamos de creerte? —me preguntó Iceman.

—Porque, si quisiera, ya les habría roto el cuello. —Sonreí de lado. Ellos y yo sabíamos que era verdad. Así bajaron la guardia.

* * *

 _ **Nota:** primer capítulo... volví a las andadas con los long fic. Además estoy trabajando en otro que pronto comenzaré a subir :3_

 _Critica, comentario, lo que sea, es agradecido y respondido. Ya saben que no necesitan cuenta._

 _En el próximo capítulo aparece el querido Quicksilver y la Hermandad. Tratarán de solucionar este problemita del don de Pyro y... un nuevo encuentro con estos nuevos mutantes._

 _Be free, be happy._


	3. Más dones que apestan

Pyro POV

Me dediqué el resto del viaje a caminar en círculos. La telequinesis no era tan divertida como la piroquinesis. Con la telequinesis no puedes hacer figuras en el aire. Solo puedes hacer volar objetos entre tus manos, como el cigarrillo que había tomado de Wolverine hacía un rato.

—Quédate quieto —me pidió el Lobo.

—Vete al diablo —repliqué sin darle importancia.

El inmortal se puso de pie al instante, sacando sus garras. Iba a atacarme, en serio. No me lo esperaba, no había hecho nada demasiado malo como para que tratara de matarme.

Aunque el don que estaba manejando era el mismo que el de Jean Grey. Supongo que no le estaba dando buenos recuerdos.

Lástima.

El Lobo terminó estampado en el techo del Ave Negra, antes de que pudiera tocarme. Mientras, yo sonreía divertido.

—¿Puedes bajarlo? —me pidió Rogue, en su usual tono dulce—. Se quedará quieto, lo prometo.

Nunca me llevé mal con Rogue, realmente. Teníamos diferentes ideales y estábamos en bandos opuestos, pero eso no quitaba que siguiera siendo la niña dulce con la que jugaba futbolito en la escuela.

Hice un movimiento desdeñoso con la mano, dejando caer a Wolverine.

—¿Por qué lo controlas tan bien? —me preguntó el Lobo, luego de que Rogue tomara su mano para tranquilizarlo, obligándolo a encender un cigarrillo que lo mantuviera ocupado. Extrañé, por un momento, sentir la conexión con el fuego que sentía con mi don—. Nunca tuviste ese don antes ¿No deberías aprender a controlarlo de nuevo?

—No me llaman Pyro solo por ser pirómano —le respondí desdeñoso—. Es por piroquinesis. —Le di golpecitos a mi sien con la punta del dedo índice—. Es un don de naturaleza mental, como la telequinesis. Si fuese más bien físico, quizás debería aprender. —Volví a mi juego con el cigarrillo. Era lo único que podía hacer.

* * *

Pyro POV

—¡Pónganse los cinturones, ahora! —gritó Storm, repentinamente aterrada.

Odio los aviones, odio los aviones.

—¿Qué demonios sucede? —gritó Wolverine.

—¡Perdí el control de la nave!

Comenzó una turbulencia que nos hizo difícil llegar a nuestros lugares.

Apenas llegué y abroché mi cinturón, sentí las nauseas por la turbulencia. Soy un mutante que lucha por la libertad de mi especie y moriré en un avión de mierda. Genial.

Oí chillar a Rogue, quien luchaba con su cinturón.

Esto era un de javu, había vivido algo así antes. Pero aquí no estaba Nightcrawler, ni había jets del ejército atacándonos.

La puerta se abrió de repente, succionando todo desde el interior. Esto era un maldito deja vú.

Rogue salió despedida del asiento, en medio de un grito aterrado.

Ahora no estaba Nightcrawler, pero estaba yo y mi telequinesis aburrida.

Extendí mi mano hacia ella, atrapándola antes de que pudiera salir de la nave y la jalé hacia adentro. Me estaba esforzando demasiado, la succión era muy poderosa y el asiento de Rogue quedaba frente al mío. No sabía si podría dejarla en su lugar, y el Ave seguía con la turbulencia, Storm no podía recuperar el control ¿Qué demonios sucedía?

Logré que Rogue se detuviera sobre el asiento, pero no pude sostenerla más, perdí el control, la solté, dejando que la succión la dirigiera hasta mí. La chica de piel venenosa cayó a horcajadas sobre mí, enroscando sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, mientras yo rodeaba su cintura con ambos brazos.

—¡Sostente! —le ordené sin que hiciera falta realmente. La chica ya estaba aferrada a mí, sollozando en mi oído.

El Ave Negra caía en picada. Al parecer había sido inútil que salvara a Rogue. Íbamos a morir de cualquier forma.

Cerré mis ojos con fuerza, lamentando que no fuera tan poderoso como Jean Grey. Cuando, de repente, dejamos de caer.

La punta del jet estaba a escasos metros del suelo, formando un ángulo casi recto.

Cuando abrí los ojos, me encontré con la mirada azul y sonrisa arrogante del amo del magnetismo, quien extendía una mano hacia nosotros, sosteniendo el jet con su don. Junto a él, Mystique y QuickSilver. Este último dedicándome una mueca de disgusto al verme abrazando a la chica. No tenía idea de lo que acababa de pasar. Y la sonrisa que surcó mi rostro lo debe haber desconcertado un poco más.

Cuando Magneto enderezó el jet, Rogue bajó de encima mío a tropezones.

Bobby se apresuró a estrecharla entre sus brazos, dándome la oportunidad de dedicarla la sonrisa más arrogante de la que fui capaz. El tipo pudo ser mi mejor amigo, pero era un idiota.

* * *

Bobby POV

Dios sabe que detesto a Pyro, por traidor, pero agradecí con toda mi alma que hubiera salvado a Rogue. De cualquier forma, no tuve oportunidad de decirle nada, porque cuando traté de agradecerle, se dispuso a salir del Ave Negra. Todos lo seguimos, sin saber qué esperar ahí afuera.

Magneto, Mystique y QuickSilver esperaban al final de la rampa. Pyro corrió hacia ellos cuando los vio. No comprendí el motivo de tanto entusiasmo, no es como si lo hubiéramos torturado o algo así. Es decir, Logan lo golpeó, pero Pyro pareció divertido jugando con sus nuevos poderes telequinéticos al zarandear al inmortal cuando le parecía.

Admito no esperarme lo que vi. Pyro fue directo hacia QuickSilver, saltando para enroscar ambos brazos en su cuello. El velocista lo tomó de la cintura, girando sobre su eje, haciendo que los pies de Pyro se despegaran del suelo. Acto seguido, con unas enormes sonrisas alegres, unieron sus bocas en un beso.

¡Wow! Pyro es… ¡wow!

—Por favor —el amo del magnetismo les habló con calma—, mantengan las demostraciones de afecto al mínimo.

Ambos se soltaron, sin alejarse, aún tomados de la mano.

QuickSilver levantó la mano que sostenía de Pyro. Y como siempre, la catarata de palabras caía de su boca, sin detenerse a respirar.

—¿Dónde está tu guante de chispa? ¿Lo perdiste? ¿Dónde está? Dime ¿Eh? —se detuvo una fracción de segundo para besar los nudillos de Pyro—. Y antes de que preguntes, Avalancha y Quill están bien, aunque les pateé el trasero por dejarte allá. No me importa que se los hayas ordenado.

El pirómano sonrió ampliamente cuando se acercó al oído del velocista y le susurró.

El tipo desapareció, haciéndome sentir una ráfaga y un ligero pitido. Luego lo vi, de nuevo de pie junto a Pyro, sosteniendo su mano, ahora cubierta por el guante de chispa con el dibujo del tiburón.

Contuve el gruñido, aunque mi mueca de disgusto no pareció querer obedecerme. El tipo era un dolor en el trasero. Y su estúpida sonrisa, sin mostrar un diente, me irritaba aún más.

—¿Qué fue eso de la turbulencia? —murmuró Pyro, arrugando el entrecejo.

—Magneto quería fastidiarte por arruinar la misión y jugar el papel de héroe para salvar a los otros idiotas —le respondió Pietro, divertido. El otro hizo una mueca, pero luego volvió a sonreír.

Tuve que contener mi impulso de congelarlos en un bloque de hielo ¿Casi matan a Rogue, solo para darle un escarmiento a Pyro?

—Creo que deberán pasar un momento aquí, para que hablemos sobre estos mutantes tan interesantes —nos dijo Magneto. Todos giramos a Storm.

—Sí —aceptó, sorprendiéndonos a todos—. El Profesor me lo acaba de pedir —nos explicó.

Genial. Una noche con la Hermandad, en medio de la nada. Era simplemente genial.

* * *

—Niños, váyanse de aquí. No es lugar para ustedes —nos dijo Logan.

—¿¡Qué!? —los cuatro X-men chillamos. Por dios, nosotros también éramos parte del equipo.

Oí las risitas de la Hermandad. Esto no podía ser más humillante.

—Chicos —nos dijo Storm—, debemos hablar de esto con el Profesor de por medio. Y pasaremos aquí la noche, seguramente. Vayan a preparar el campamento. Luego les informaremos de la situación.

Comenzamos a arrastrar los pies. No teníamos otra opción que seguir las órdenes de nuestro superior.

—Tus niños deberían irse también —oí a Logan. Se refería a Pyro y QuickSilver que solo sonrieron con arrogancia.

—Estos _niños_ , como tú los llamas —le decía Magneto—. Son soldados que vivieron casi tantas batallas como tú, Wolverine. Se quedarán. Son de mi confianza.

Terminé por marcharme junto a los demás. Esto era humillante, en serio.

* * *

Pyro POV

—Esos mutantes, tienen poderes extraordinarios y afectan a los nuestros. Especialmente si caen en manos equivocadas —Magneto explicaba su punto.

—Hay más mutantes tan o más poderosos que ellos, ¿por qué te parecen tan importantes? —preguntó Wolverine.

—Es tan simple, que no lo ves, Wolverine —le dijo despectivamente—. Si usan mal sus dones, dejaran a cuadrillas de vegetales inútiles por las calles, sin contar el peligro de que hagan girar dones entre los nuestros. En el caso de Pyro, sus dones son mentales y pudo controlarlos, pero puede no darse siempre. Desatarán el caos…

Trataba de concentrarme en las palabras, pero un zumbido llegó a mis oídos. Otra vez esa sensación insoportable del frío, el dolor, la debilidad. Mi vista se nubló un segundo, y mis piernas dejaron de soportar el peso.

Pietro me atrapó antes de caer, dándome la oportunidad de recuperarme antes de perder la consciencia.

—Oye ¿Qué sucede? Dime, qué sucede ¿Estás bien? Dime.

—Sí —traté de responderle antes de que siguiera hablando sin parar. Me erguí sobre mis pies, sacudiendo esa sensación de muerte de encima de mí—. Estoy bien.

Objetos que estaban flotando cayeron de repente. Había perdido el control en ese corto lapso.

—Estamos perdiendo demasiado tiempo —sentenció Magneto—. Debes deshacerte de ese don, Pyro.

—¿Cómo, señor?

—Es peligroso —comenzó Pietro con su parloteo, otra vez—. Dijo que es peligroso. Se supone que íbamos a tratar de buscarlos antes, porque es peligroso.

—Si lo prefieres —le respondió su padre—, podemos esperar y dejar que muera.

—¿Estoy muriendo? —le pregunté. Aunque algo en mi interior me daba la respuesta con anterioridad.

—Sí, el intercambio de dones que hace la muchacha es temporal. Debe revertirse o el mutante con el don ajeno muere.

—También puedes morir intentando revertirlo —Pietro se negaba a soltarme desde que me había atrapado.

—Dinos la verdad —me pidió Mystique—. Sientes que estás muriendo ¿verdad?

Yo asentí en silencio. Y mi novio hundió su nariz en mi cabello. Tenía miedo, lo sentía en su abrazo.

—Puedo soportarlo —susurré para él—. Lo prometo.

* * *

Pyro POV

La idea era simple: debía exigirle a mi don al límite. A ese límite que te deja inconsciente o con un derrame cerebral. Y en los dones quinéticos, eso era posible.

Considerando que el dueño original de mi don era un debilucho, que apenas soportó el peso de Rogue cuando luchaba contra la descompresión del Ave Negra, supusimos que con suficiente peso mi don me abandonaría o me mataría en el intento. Esperábamos que fuera lo primero. Así que, mi objetivo era el jet de los X-men.

Separé un poco mis pies, buscando un mejor agarre. Extendí ambas manos hacia la nave. Y comencé a intentar levitarla. Los demás, solo veían a un tipo apuntando a una nave totalmente inmóvil. En mi mente, esa porquería pesaba toneladas, que aplastaban mi pecho y cabeza. No se movía, y yo seguía esforzándome más y más. Gruñí enfadado. Enfadado porque no se movía, enfadado porque aún sentía la telequinesis en mi, enfadado porque si me mataba lo tenía que hacer ahora y ahorrarme esta tortura.

Sentí que algo caía de mi nariz, pero me dio igual, no debía detenerme si quería que esto funcionara. El jet comenzó a rechinar. Diablos, se estaba moviendo.

Mi cabeza dolía y mi pecho ya no recibía oxígeno. No se supone que aguantaría tanto.

De repente, lo sentí de nuevo. Sentí el frío que congelaba hasta mis entrañas, la debilidad, la sensación de muerte, la falta de aire y el dolor. Todo se volvió negro otra vez, pero esta vez no sentí el golpe en mis rodillas, sino unos brazos que me rodeaban, dejando caer mi cabeza en algo suave. No sé qué ocurrió después.

—Tiene pulso —oía la voz de Mystique a lo lejos—. Oye, Pyro ¿estás ahí? —Sentí unas bofetadas que me obligaron a abrir los ojos.

—Púdrete… —balbuceé intentando ser hosco, sin éxito. La mujer azul se rió.

—Llévalo a la tienda para que descanse —ordenó Magneto. No lo veía, pero podía oírlo. Mis parpados pesaban. Sentí que el suelo desaparecía debajo de mí, me encontraba entre los brazos de Pietro, con la cara oculta en su cuello.

—No… —balbuceé de nuevo. Maldita debilidad. Cuando encontráramos a Lisie y los demás iba a quemarlos, en serio.

—¿Qué sucede? —Pietro no hablaba rápido. Estaba preocupado.

—Frío… fuego… por favor.

Quizás no estaba helado, pero aún tenía la sensación de mis entrañas congeladas. No escuché nada más, tal vez me sumí en la inconsciencia otra vez, porque cuando me di cuenta, me encontraba frente a una hoguera, cubierto por la chaqueta plateada de Pietro, con él detrás de mí. Yo descansaba sobre su pecho, entre sus piernas. Giré un poco mi cabeza para poder olfatear su cuello, me gustaba hacerlo.

Ya no me sentía tan mal. Por eso me removí para frotarme los ojos con las manos. Me encontré con los X-men más jóvenes del otro lado de la hoguera. Seguro Magneto nos envió ahí para que Pietro no parloteara sobre la mala decisión que fue esforzarme así. No era divertirlo soportarlo enfurruñado.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —me cuestionó, quitando el mechón castaño que caía sobre mi frente.

—Genial —le aseguré, sacando mi mano de debajo de la chaqueta para hacer bailar un poco las flamas. Extrañaba eso.

Él rió un poco antes de tomar mi mentón para obligarme a verlo y darme un beso en los labios.

No salí de mi lugar. Me importaba muy poco cómo los X-men miraban hacia otro lado. Pietro era mi novio, que se acostumbraran.

—No sabía que eras gay —soltó Rogue luego de un rato en silencio. Su sonrisita inocente ocultaba cualquier incomodidad.

—Bisexual —la corregí.

—Aún debo ponerme celoso de las niñas. Eso es injusto —decía Pietro con los labios pegados a mi coronilla—. Yo no tengo senos y esas cosas, no puedo competir. Solo soy divertido.

—Y lindo —agregué, tomándolo de la mejilla para besarlo.

—¿Cómo te das cuenta de que eres…? —Shadowcat dejó inconclusa la pregunta—. Ya sabes. —Se encogió de hombros.

—Orinas en un frasco y te hacen una prueba —le dijo Pietro—. Si eres gay, la orina se pone rosa con los químicos, si eres bisexual se pone azul.

La pequeña morena se sonrojó avergonzada.

—Aunque yo creo que me di cuenta, cuando vi la sensual espalda de Coloso, cuando salía de la ducha —agregué yo. Ahora el gigante era el ruborizado.

Pietro estalló en una carcajada junto a mí. A veces creía que solo mostraba los dientes conmigo.

—Déjenlos, son dos idiotas —Iceman los tranquilizó, serio.

—Lamento bromear para hacer que dejen de hacer preguntas estúpidas —dijo Pietro—. No me simpatizan los comentarios ignorantes sobre mi sexualidad. Ya sabes, creo en la libertad y esas cosas.

Ninguno dijo nada al respeto. Éramos mutantes, todos ahí sabíamos lo que se sentía ser víctimas de la ignorancia.

* * *

Bobby POV

La Hermandad y los X-men llegaron a un acuerdo: hablar con los nuevos mutantes que encontramos y convencerlos de recibir ayuda para controlar sus dones, ya sea de Magneto o el Profesor; eso dependía de su elección.

Ninguno estaba feliz con el tratado de paz. Nosotros sabíamos que los miembros de la Hermandad nos traicionarían en cuanto tuvieran la oportunidad.

Por la mañana, abordamos el Ave Negra. Si esto era solo una misión para charlar, no veía el motivo para que participáramos tantos mutantes… si es que no contabas con que la Hermandad estaba formada por traidores, claro está. De cualquier forma, solo fuimos Storm, Logan, Rogue y yo. Los demás fueron enviados a la mansión.

La chica de cabello negro y ojos miel no parecía alegre de nuestra visita, apenas nos vio, dio la orden de levantar la guardia a sus compañeros.

—No necesitamos de su ayuda —nos informó mostrando sus dientes. El miedo solía mostrarse, en los mutantes que encontrábamos, como una faceta peligrosa—. Largo.

—Querida, debes comprender que sus dones son satisfactorios —decía Magneto. Ese maldito tono condescendiente podía ser tan efectivo en algunos mutantes. No pude evitar echar una ojeada a Pyro, quien parecía el mejor estúpido soldado a la derecha del psicópata de cabellos canos—. Solo ofrecemos tender una mano a nuestros hermanos.

—Si vienen _en paz_ —soltó despectivamente— ¿Por qué son media docena, solo para hablar?

—Imagina que somos de diferentes universidades y queremos convencerte para que te matricules con nosotros —habló QuickSilver. Me pregunté si no podía detenerse un momento.

—Vamos —gruñó por lo bajo el chico que se presentó como Martin. En el lugar había más mutantes que los tres que nos interesaban. Era uno de esos sitios en donde se reunían algunos de los nuestros que no tenían suerte en cuanto a las posibilidades de habitación. No era exactamente nuevo. Storm nos pidió a Rogue y a mí que ofreciéramos la posibilidad del Instituto Xavier para ellos. La escuela era un lugar con las puertas abiertas. Aceptamos a regañadientes.

* * *

Pyro POV

—Gracias, pero no. Adiós. —Lisie trató de marcharse. Esto era más difícil de lo planeado.

—Oye, niña —habló Logan—. ¿Por qué no le dan una oportunidad a la escuela? Tienen las puertas abiertas para irse, si eso quieren. Sin compromisos.

Qué extraño. El Lobo jamás era tan cortes. Al parecer, ser maestro lo había ablandado con los años.

—¡Código negro! ¡Código negro! —gritó alguien desde lejos, volviéndose un eco antes de comenzar las corridas.

—¿Qué es código negro? —preguntó Wolverine, tensándose para sacar las garras cuando fuera necesario.

—¡Anti mutantes! —nos advirtió Lisie, girándose para escapar junto a los otros dos.

Los X-men comenzaron a disiparse. El ajetreo de la multitud hacía difícil lograr algo más que no sea huir, pero la mirada de Magneto fue todo lo que necesité para comprender que no debía perder a los tres mutantes que nos habían traído aquí en primer lugar (seguramente, él se encargaría de los anti-mutantes). Pietro me siguió sin dudarlo.

Después de algunas calles, habíamos dejado atrás a todos los mutantes aterrados. Mi novio estaba totalmente aburrido por correr tan lentamente. "¡Deja de verte tan tierno, Pietro!... Diablos, Pyro ¡Concéntrate!" —me regañé mentalmente.

—¡Largo! —nos gritó Martin. No nos estábamos esforzando por ocultarnos. Teníamos que convencerlos de seguirnos.

—¡Oigan, estamos huyendo! —protestó Pietro, fingiendo inocencia.

—Bueno, corran hacia otro lado —nos pidió Chuck, de notable mal humor.

—Oh, claro. —Mi novio se detuvo en seco para correr y cortarles el paso— ¿A dónde quieres que vaya? —se burló de él, para luego aparecer junto a mí con una bolsa de patatas fritas—. O quizás quieras venir conmigo. —Apareció justo frente al rubio—. ¿Qué tal Francia? ¿Te gusta Francia? —Iba y venía a su alrededor, molestándolos.

—QuickSilver —lo llamé para que se detuviera. Vi a Martin realmente molesto, esto no era bueno para la misión. A veces era molesto ser el responsable—. Oigan, solo queremos hablar ¿Sí?

—Al diablo con ustedes. —El tipo de pelo verde se giró para seguir corriendo—. Ustedes hagan lo que les plazca —les advirtió a sus amigos, quienes dudaron un segundo antes de seguirlo.

Pietro aprovechó para usar su velocidad y tomar a Lisie del brazo. No me preocupé, nadie podía atrapar a mi novio, la chica iba a terminar con el brazo en la espalda antes de poder usar su don. Así, me recargué en la pared junto a mí, de brazos cruzados. Si él quería meter la pata y arruinar la misión era su problema. Su padre no iba a enfadarse conmigo, él sabía cómo era Pietro.

—Dennos un segundo… —comenzó a hablar, pero se detuvo cuando la chica trató de poner la mano en su rostro, para tomarla por la muñeca y dejarla inmovilizada— y les explicaré las cosas. No quiero… —se detuvo a media frase. Dudé en reaccionar; creí que Pietro estaba jugando; pero Lisie se zafó del agarre y llevó su mano hasta el rostro de mi novio. Cuando reaccioné, noté que los ojos de Chuck brillaban y recordé su don: el chico podía paralizar a alguien, solo pensando en esa persona, además de percibir a presencia de los nuestros a su alrededor.

Esa chica estaba de broma, si creía que iba a permitir que tocara a mi novio frente a mis narices. Por mí, se podían morir con sus dones. Prendí mi guante de chispa y una bola de fuego golpeó a Lisie, quien gritó del dolor. El chico, por otro lado, se llevó otra caricia de mis lenguas de fuego, obligándolo a soltar a Pietro, quien cayó de rodillas, aturdido.

—Oye, mírame —le pedí, cuando me puse de rodillas frente a él, acunando su rostro entre mis manos. No parecía estar comprendiendo lo que sucedía, sus ojos apenas podían enfocarse en mí—. Háblame. Vamos —le supliqué un poco, sacudiéndolo con suavidad. Él no me había respondido, cuando sentí un golpe de calor en mi espalda, no era fuego. Todo se volvió negro luego de eso.

* * *

Pietro POV

Cuando recuperé la consciencia, me hallé en el Ave Negra. Mi padre y Mystique se cercioraron de que estuviera bien, antes de regañarme por mi ineptitud y recordarme lo decepcionados que estaban de mi. No me importó demasiado, mi novio estaba sentado con la mirada perdida.

—¿Johnny? —le hablé asustado. Esos tipos estaban más que muertos—. Oye, vamos, habla. Di algo, Johnny. —Le di unas leves sacudidas—. ¡Vamos! —le grité.

—En la mansión, el Profesor puede revisar qué tan mal está —me dijo Storm, en el asiento del piloto.

—Al diablo con el calvo —blasfemé sin importarme que mi padre me golpearía por eso—. ¡Johnny! —le grité nuevamente, con una sacudida fuerte.

Y lo vi parpadeando más rápido, como si intentara despertar. De un momento a otro (que para todos fue solo un momento, pero para mí una eternidad) apartó mis manos de un manotazo y se alejó con una expresión extrañada en el rostro. Mi estómago cayó a mis pies, esto no estaba bien.

* * *

 _ **Nota:** El capítulo se me fue de las manos. Un poco largo, pero no quería cortarlo en cualquier lado._

 _Ya conocemos los dones de Chuck y Martin... más o menos. Y también sabemos que Pyro debería aprender a esquivar (? XD_

 _En el próximo veremos qué tan grave es lo que está sucediendo, aunque Pietro ya parece notar que no estará bien._

 _Comentario, crítica, tomatazo, la cajita de comentarios los recibe._

 _Be free, be happy._


	4. Te mantendré vigilado

_**Nota:** sí, habrá algo de Ooc, pero era necesario para un poco de humor. Nada grave, según mi intender. No iba a dejar fuera algunas bromas, lo siento (?. Nos vemos abajo._

* * *

QuickSilver POV

—¿Johnny? —le hablé asustado. Esos tipos estaban más que muertos—. Oye, vamos, habla. Di algo, Johnny. —Le di unas leves sacudidas—. ¡Vamos! —le grité.

—En la mansión, el Profesor puede revisar qué tan mal está —me dijo Storm, en el asiento del piloto.

—Al diablo con el calvo —blasfemé sin importarme que mi padre me golpearía por eso—. ¡Johnny! —le grité nuevamente, con una sacudida fuerte.

Y lo vi parpadeando más rápido, como si intentara despertar. De un momento a otro (que para todos fue solo un momento, pero para mí una eternidad) apartó mis manos de un manotazo y se alejó con una expresión extrañada en el rostro. Mi estómago cayó a mis pies, esto no estaba bien.

—¿Qué rayos te pasa, hombre? —escupió enfadado.

—¿Johnny? —susurré sorprendido y aterrado.

—No me llames así —gruñó, poniéndose de pie y caminando lejos de mí. Cualquiera hubiera pensado que caminó por una dirección al azar, pero yo lo vi caminando junto a Iceman. Esto no estaba bien.

—Pyro ¿qué sucede? —le cuestionó Mystique. John la observó como si fuera la primera vez que contemplaba a la mujer azul. Esa expresión entre asustada e incrédula. No le respondió, girando al rubio para hablarle a él.

—Oye, Drake ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

El rubio estaba tan sorprendido como nosotros.

Esto no estaba bien.

—¿Estás bromeando? —masculló Raven.

—¡Drake! ¿Dime qué hacemos aquí? —volvió a pedir, haciendo caso omiso a la mujer azul.

—¿No lo recuerdas? —le preguntó Rogue, ya que nadie parecía estar reaccionando.

—¡Oh, Rogue! Hola —Johnny sonrió alegre por notar la presencia de la chica. ¿Qué rayos?—. ¿Te hiciste algo en el cabello? Me agrada.

Mystique y mi padre tuvieron que ahogar una risita por el comentario.

—Ok, Pyro, ya basta de bromas —el Lobo se puso de pie para intervenir, calmo.

Vi a Johnny fruncir el entrecejo. Tenía esa estúpida (y adorable, según yo) expresión que trataba de encontrar una explicación.

—¿John? —Rogue se adelantó un poco para llamar su atención. Lo que no pareció un problema, porque la estúpida sonrisa alegre volvió a aparecer en su rostro, cuando la chica le habló—. ¿Puedes responderme una pregunta?

—Lo que quieras—. Ok, iba a patearlo si seguía hablándole así.

—¿Hace cuanto llegué a la escuela?

Johnny puso una expresión de sorpresa ante la pregunta.

—Hace tres días. —Volvió a sonreírle—. ¿Recuerdas? Hemos gastado un montón de tiempo jugando futbolito. Drake apesta. Te lo había advertido.

Oh, mierda, mierda, mierda. Esto no estaba bien, esto no estaba bien.

—Oye. —Arrugó el entrecejo, cuando su mirada cayó en el rostro del rubio— ¿Eso es una barba? —le cuestionó, haciendo que el aludido llevara la mano hasta su rostro.

Mi novio rió sorprendido, sin recibir una respuesta del otro.

—¡Eso es genial! —Se acercó un poco más como tratando de apreciarlo mejor—. ¿Cómo lo hiciste? —curioseó entusiasmado—. Sé ve muy adulta y real. —Cuando extendió su mano para tocarla, Iceman retrocedió con desconfianza.

—Deja mi barba, Pyro —le pidió molesto.

—Oh, solo dime cómo lo hiciste —le pidió emocionado, dando un paso más cerca. Desde la nueva perspectiva, arrugó el entrecejo otra vez—. ¿Estás más alto? —cuestionó extrañado.

Generalmente la gente; cuando sabe que soy rápido; no entiende que mi cabeza también lo es y eso, si bien es genial y facilita todo, también me puede llevar al problema de que olvide que mis emociones también van a la misma velocidad. ¿Alguna vez dejaste que tus emociones te dominen? Bueno, eso apesta mucho más cuando eres malditamente rápido y los demás no lo son.

Corrí hasta quedar enfrentado a Johnny y lo tomé de los brazos para interrogarlo.

—¿Cuántos años crees que tienes? ¿Eh? ¿No recuerdas que hace un rato estábamos peleando? Responde, hombre, ahora.

Otra vez, la expresión de no poder comprender, una mueca de odio puro y un empujón para apartarme. Esto no estaba bien. El brazo de Johnny fue hacia atrás de su cabeza y regresó hacia mi rostro.

Sí, podría esquivarlo, pero no podía creer que mi Johnny fuera a golpearme. Recibí el impacto de lleno, haciendo que todos se quedaran en silencio.

—¡¿Quién diablos eres?! —vociferó Johnny—. No vuelvas a tocarme, idiota.

—Oye, tranquilo —le advirtió Iceman. Debí dar puta lástima para que me estuviera defendiendo.

—Oye, Drake, no me importa que estés más alto y tengas barba, aún puedo patearte el trasero. —Lo quitó de un manotazo.

—No te agradaba que te tocaran —oí el balbuceo de Iceman a mis espaldas, cuando corrí para quedar enfrentado a mi padre.

—Permiso para largarme, señor —mi voz tembló.

—Denegado, soldado —replicó impasible. Mis ojos escocían y con un demonio, de un momento a otro, estaba llorando. Estúpido Johnny.

—Oh, rayos, Erik —blasfemó Mystique, envolviéndome en sus brazos—. Haz algo por los niños —sonó totalmente incómoda; cuando me consolaba; como si no supiera lo que estaba haciendo.

—¿Qué quieres que haga? —le cuestionó algo ofendido—. Charles es el telépata. Yo solo controlo el metal.

Sí, era bizarro. La Hermandad en una faceta demasiado extraña.

—¡Oye, aléjate de mi novia! —gritó Iceman, obligándonos a mirar.

—¿Tu novia? —interrogó Johnny, totalmente incrédulo—. Lleva tres malditos días en la escuela ¿cómo puede ser tu novia? —se molestó.

—No sé si notaste que te estás perdiendo de algunas cosas —le recordó, obligando a Johnny a mirar a su alrededor. Al parecer, al fin estaba comprendiendo que algo andaba mal.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí? —murmuró serio.

Nadie supo qué responder.

—Es suficiente —pidió Storm—. Necesito que se sienten. Vamos a aterrizar —anunció—. El Profesor ya se encargará de esto.

Todos, incluso Johnny, obedecimos. Esto estaba demasiado raro como para cuestionar el hecho de que calvo sería de ayuda… O eso esperaba.

* * *

—¡¿Cómo qué no puedes devolverle la memoria?! —casi chillé. Esto estaba jodidamente mal.

—QuickSilver —me llamó mi padre, con una mirada que decía que iba a estar en un gran problema si no cerraba la boca.

Estábamos en la enfermería de los X-men, porque el tipo peludo le hizo tomografías al cerebro de John ¡Y bingo! El problema no era neuronal.

—No, Pietro —volvió a repetir el tipo que parecía ser el ser vivo más lento de la humanidad—. Los recuerdos de John no fueron bloqueados, como esperábamos —explicaba para todos—. Es como si los recuerdos ya no existieran.

Quise gruñir cuando todos se quedaron en silencio. Sabía que trataban de buscar una solución, pero la lentitud me estaba matando. Johnny no me recordaba, había olvidado cada maldito momento de su estadía en la Hermandad. Él creía tener 15 años. Lo que significaba que los últimos cuatro años habían desaparecido por arte de magia… o de un mutante.

Xavier dio un respingo ante el removerse de Johnny. Estaba sentado en una camilla, pateando el aire, fingiendo desinterés (aunque sé que estaba tratando de entender. Johnny nunca bajaba la guardia), hasta ese momento, en que parecía rebuscar en sus bolsillos.

—¿Alguno podría…? —Xavier dejó la frase inconclusa, cuando corrí hasta quedar frente a Johnny, respetando su espacio personal esta vez. Rebusqué lentamente en mi bolsillo y saqué el mechero con el dibujo de tiburón para depositarlo en su mano.

—¿Qué haces con esto? —gruñó a la defensiva, cuando pudo empujar su sorpresa hacia atrás.

—Te perdiste cuatro años —repliqué frío—. Me lo obsequiaste hace un año. Dijiste que era para protección —le conté y me alejé otra vez.

Johnny tenía quince años mentalmente y no recordaba nada de lo que había vivido conmigo. Lo entendía, pero no significaba que dejara de dolerme como la mierda.

Magneto y el Profesor siguieron platicando sobre lo que debían hacer, con el abrir y cerrar del mechero de Johnny de fondo, hasta que se dignó a hablar.

—¿Puedo ir a la sala de recreación? —preguntó distraídamente. Cuando las miradas extrañadas (de Mystique y Magneto) y divertidas (Bestia y Xavier) recayeron en él, se encogió de hombros, para explicar luego:— Estoy aburrido y parece que tienen mucho de lo que hablar. Además no entiendo nada y usted señor —dijo refiriéndose al calvo— acaba de decir que no me contarán nada más, porque puede ser malo para mí ¿verdad?

—No recuerdas los últimos cuatro años, Pyro —le recordó mi padre, haciéndolo fruncir las cejas ante su nombre mutante—. Allá arriba no están tus amigos. Ya no más.

Johnny volvió a encogerse de hombros, restándole importancia.

—Puedo hablar con él. —Me señaló… y oh, dios mi Johnny me señaló—. Eres mi amigo o algo así, hombre ¿No es verdad? —me preguntó, haciendo reír a Magneto y Mystique.

—No veo nada de malo en que suba —intervino Xavier—. John sabe que su condición se debe a los efectos de un mutante y los demás niños también. No creo que tengan inconvenientes en la sala de recreación.

—QuickSilver —me llamó mi padre—. No te separes de Pyro —me ordenó.

¿Por qué tiene siquiera la idea de que yo me alejaría de mi amnésico novio?

* * *

Narrador POV

—¿Así que ustedes son los malos de la película? —preguntó casual.

El velocista se sintió morir ante la elección de palabras del castaño. Esa era la forma en que se refería a ellos dos, cuando tenía memoria.

—Algo así… —trató de sonar relajado, a pesar de los deseos de asaltar sus labios en un beso—. Por lo menos eso lo que les enseñan en esta escuela de niños exploradores —bromeó, haciendo sonreír al pirómano que no parecía molestarse ante las miradas aterradas de los niños que pasaban a su lado. No parecía nuevo en el lugar del paria.

Cuando ingresaron a la sala de recreación, solo se encontraban Kitty, Coloso, Jubilee, Bobby y Rogue. Quienes parecían estar reunidos para platicar, porque las expresiones eran demasiado serias como para ser una reunión casual.

Pietro no se atrevió a hacer un comentario ante la mirada fugaz y fingidamente desinteresada que John les envió a los que habían sido sus amigos. El pirómano podía fingir todo lo que quisiera, pero Quicksilver lo conocía bien. El castaño no iba suplicar ni demostrar debilidad, pero tampoco bajaría la guardia ni dejaría de prestar atención a todos los detalles para comprender lo que sucedía.

—¿Juegas futbolito, Speedy?* —preguntó casual, comenzando con el abrir y cerrar de su mechero.

—No, te cansaste de perder. Así que ya no lo jugamos.

Pyro levantó una ceja con expresión incrédula hacia el velocista.

—Te reto —replicó con el fastidio brillando en la mirada.

—Oye, sé que no recuerdas, pero —Corrió para quedar de pie al otro lado del castaño— soy rápido. Nadie puede ganarme en juegos que impliquen velocidad —Corrió de nuevo, esta vez apareciendo sentado al borde de la mesa de pool— Futbolito, video juegos, en todo pateo traseros —explicaba, apareciendo frente a John ahora—. Y tú humor apesta cuando pierdes. Ahora solo jugamos pool.

—Porque en el pool no puedes hacer trampa —replicó el otro, comprendiendo.

—¡No hago trampa! —protestó.

—Como sea —espetó desinteresado, mientras caminaba a la mesa de pool y comenzaba a acomodar las bolas, para jugar.

Así que Pietro descubría que John no era tan bueno en ese juego a los quince años, pero sí lo suficiente como para que el juego fuera entretenido. Algunos intercambios de insultos y el ligero malestar que flotaba en el aire ante la expectación y la guardia en alto del pirómano quien aún necesitaba respuestas.

—Los vejestorios encontrarán la solución —comentó Pietro, cuando tuvo que recordarle a John que era su turno de jugar.

John solo le dedicó una ceja arqueada en respuesta.

—No te preocupes —continuó, antes de que el castaño hablara—. Sé que te preocupa que todos actúen extraño, pero cuando recuperes la memoria no importará —le explicó en un intento por calmar su malestar.

—Deja de hablar como si me conocieras, Speedy —espetó bajo y arrogante, sin saber que hizo que el corazón de Pietro se encogiera ante esas palabras. Pero antes de que el velocista reaccionara, una vocecilla con acento sureño intervino:

—Así que juegas pool —hizo el comentario con una sonrisa dulce que le revolvió el estómago al plateado. Pero él era rápido, captó al instante el intento de la muchacha de la franja de mantener la calma. Para ninguno de los X-men era conveniente que los _peligrosos_ miembros de la Hermandad lucharan en su sala de recreación. Y no era que a QuickSilver le importaran los intereses de los niños exploradores, pero Magneto no estaría feliz de un pleito, mientras él estaba en una reunión pacífica con Xavier.

—Por supuesto —replicó Pyro con la sonrisa de lado que obligó a Pietro a morderse la lengua. Porque él no era celoso, pero ya era la segunda vez que el castaño miraba así a la chica de piel venenosa—. ¿Tú sabes jugar? Puedo enseñarte algunos trucos.

Y Pietro mantuvo la calma a pesar de que notara que el acercamiento de la chica fue por iniciativa propia, ya que los demás X-men en los sillones aún tenían las bocas abiertas ante la escena.

—¡Eso sería genial! —exclamó posando una mano enguantada en el hombro del chico. Y para su propia sorpresa, Pietro no abofeteó a Rogue, a pesar de que John no retrocediera ante su contacto, como lo había hecho con él mismo, más temprano ese día. Se merecía unas malditas felicitaciones de su padre, cuanto menos.

—Bien, solo deja que le gane a Speedy. Luego, tú y yo podremos jugar un rato.

Y si bien Pietro clavó las uñas en su propia palma, al presionar el puño con demasiada fuerza, haciéndose sangrar, consideró que su control era malditamente increíble, ya que no mató a Rogue o su novio por coquetear frente a sus estúpidas narices. Aunque había previsto diez formas diferentes de asesinarlos en ese corto lapso.

Así que QuickSilver no asesinó a nadie, pero hizo todo lo _mutantemente_ posible para evitar que Pyro alardeara frente a la sureña. Porque era verdad que no le hacía trampa a su Johnny generalmente, pero su Johnny generalmente no coqueteaba con niñas en su cara, tampoco, así que consideró que estaba en su derecho.

—Si me entero que hiciste trampa, te quemaré, Speedy —le advirtió John, cuando Pietro hacía entrar la bola ocho en la buchaca. Y si QuickSilver no estuviera extrañando tanto a su Johnny, se habría burlado de ese niño tonto que no sabía que a él nadie lo podría atrapar. Pero Pietro extrañaba a su Johnny; quien lo sabía imposible de atrapar. Por eso, también, sonrió ampliamente cuando Rogue dio un respingo y les avisó que debían asistir a una reunión en el despacho del Profesor, porque este último le envió un mensaje telepático.

Pietro creía que quizás el calvo y su padre habían encontrado la solución a ese embrollo.

* * *

—¡¿Cómo que nos quedaremos?! —Pietro casi chilló.

—Sí ¿cómo que se quedarán? —lo secundó Bobby en su malestar.

—Pensé que estaban buscando una solución, no arreglando los detalles de nuestra mudanza —continuó indignado.

Lamentablemente, para QuickSilver, Magneto le envió una mirada escalofriante que lo obligó a cerrar a boca.

—Charles, fue muy amable en permitir que nos quedáramos, mientras encontramos una solución a esta situación —explicó Erik, calmo y firme, con ese toque intimidante que hacía desviar la mirada a sus soldados—. No solo a la del joven Pyro, sino a la de los mutantes que están sueltos por ahí. Ellos también nos necesitan.

—¿Por qué solo no buscan a los mutantes con Cerebro? —cuestionó Iceman.

—Pues verás, Bobby, uno de los mutantes tiene un particular don mental —le respondió—. Además de borrar memorias, es inmune a poderes telepáticos, así como también es capaz de proteger a otros con esa especie de escudo mental.

—Pero los encontró la última vez —le recordó Rogue.

—Eso fue una casualidad —le explicó—. Encontré la gran aglomeración de mutantes, cerca del último lugar en el que se encontraron y los pensamientos más fuertes, en ese momento, eran sobre tres mutantes recién llegados. En realidad no puedo hallarlos directamente a ellos.

—La primera vez, los encontró de la misma manera —agregó Erik, omitiendo cómo su Hermandad los halló—. Quizás no tengamos la suerte de que cometan el mismo error por tercera vez.

—¿Profesor? —llamó Kitty, formulando su pregunta mentalmente, con la preocupación inundando sus ojos.

—Verás, Kitty —le respondió entrelazando los dedos de ambas manos—. No consideramos justo para John que deba irse a un lugar en el que no conoce a nadie. Así como no sería justo obligarlo a quedarse aquí, con nosotros, sabiendo que su decisión adulta fue otra.

—Además no dejaremos varado a nuestro mejor soldado —agregó Magneto con una suave sonrisa, cuando comprendió que la pregunta de la chica se refería a su presencia en la mansión. Seguramente, la niña, creyó que era más conveniente tener reuniones diarias, antes que una estadía definitiva de los cabecillas de la Hermandad en su territorio.

—Nada de eso explica por qué ayudaremos a la Hermandad —soltó Bobby de notable mal humor—. El problema es de ellos, no nuestro —dijo, sin parecer inmutarse por la mirada fulminante de Pyro. El chico quizás no comprendía del todo, pero sabía que la Hermandad era su lugar ahora y el criogénico era su mejor amigo hasta donde recordaba. No era bonito lo que escuchaba.

—John es un mutante —le recordó Charles, pacíficamente—. Y en esta escuela ayudamos a los mutantes. Espero que eso sea suficiente explicación, Robert. Porque personalmente me encargaré de tener una conversación sobre los ideales que enseñamos aquí, si no resulta satisfactoria mi respuesta para usted.

Iceman agachó la mirada al suelo, algo avergonzado y molesto.

—Él no debería estar aquí —murmuró, suficientemente alto para que lo oyeran—. Es un psicópata.

—¡Oye! —se quejó John— ¡Estoy justo aquí!

—Ese es justamente el problema —replicó.

—Refugio para mutantes —dijo a modo de recordatorio. Sonrió de lado, tranquilo, arrogante y provocador. El mechero bailando entre sus dedos, cerrado durante toda la reunión.

Bobby reaccionó cubriéndose de hielo, dándole a John lo que buscaba. Podría ser un pirómano sin control, pero el chico tenía un potencial que Xavier y Magneto habían visto; él era un manipulador cuando quería. La sonrisa maníaca era prueba de ello. Empujando, hacia atrás, el posible miedo de la respuesta de Iceman.

—¡Robert! —le llamó el Profesor—. Soy el director de este lugar —le recordó calmo y firme—. Yo tengo la última palabra. John se queda.

El rubio contuvo un gruñido, se descongeló y giró para enfrentar al niño más pequeño.

—Te quedas en mi habitación —le informó—. Yo mismo te mantendré vigilado.

—Qué halagador —se burló sonriente.

—Qué oportuno —dijo Charles, interrumpiendo el cruce de miradas—. Esa iba a ser justamente mi siguiente instrucción.

—Bromea ¿verdad? —Bobby casi suplicó. Realmente no tomó en cuenta el peso de su amenaza hasta ese momento. Diablos, se suponía que él no era impulsivo. "Estúpido Pyro" —pensó.

—No, no lo hago. —Le sonrió—. Espero que sea un buen compañero de cuarto para John.

—¡¿Qué?! —gritó Pietro, olvidando, de nuevo, lo cool y relajado que era siempre. Ese día había perdido mucho de su encanto, sin querer—. ¡¿Es una maldita broma?! ¡¿No compartiré habitación con Johnny?! Es mi novio ¿sabes? —soltó de sopetón y al final del jadeo colectivo, que embargó a todos, se oyó el chasquido de un mechero.

John; quien mantenía la mirada clavada en el velocista; no se inmutó ante la reacción en cadena que se desató: Rogue se quitó el guante, Iceman se congeló de cuerpo entero, Coloso se cubrió de metal, Magneto y Mystique rieron bajo, Logan continuó fumando desinteresadamente y Charles reprendió mentalmente a Pyro; quien seguía siendo un alumno de la mansión, a grandes rasgos, en su memoria.

—Es uno de los puntos que acordamos para que se quedaran —le dijo Logan a Pietro, con una hostilidad bien disfrazada, mientras John hacía crecer una llamarada desde su mechero hasta el techo, a modo de advertencia silenciosa para el velocista, luego de aceptar guardar la calma, mentalmente.

—¿Puntos para que nos quedáramos? —cuestionó incrédulo; haciendo gala de su nueva capacidad para empujar hacia atrás el dolor que las actitudes de su Johnny tenían en él; paseando su mirada desde el inmortal hasta su padre y Mystique. El primero impasible y la segunda con una mueca de fastidio.

Esto no pintaba bien.

* * *

 _ **Nota:** *Speedy sería Rapidín en español. Ya saben, broma sexual (si debo explicarlo es que son muy jóvenes, no se molesten en comprender, vivan su inocencia (?). No estaba segura de si usarlo en inglés o español, pueden opinar sobre eso en la cajita de comentarios._

 _Bien, así que ahora sí sabemos de qué van los poderes de todos los OC´s. Lo cual, sigue jodiendo todo XD La Hermandad y los X-men bajo el mismo techo, especialmente bajo estas circunstancias me resulta gracioso (y algo angst para Pietro). Pero esa opinión queda en quien lee._

 _La próxima habrá una conversación nocturna, compañeros de cuarto, y los puntos que acordaron para que la Hermandad se quedara._

 _Review, broma, tomatazo u opinión, ya saben que la cajita de comentarios espera._

 _Be free, be happy._


	5. Estúpidas metáforas

Narrador POV

QuickSilver rebuscaba, mentalmente, la última ocasión en que se encontró tan fastidiado, pero otras ideas más interesantes interrumpieron ese repaso. Porque bien, además del obvio hecho de que se quedaría sin sexo por tiempo indefinido, ya que su novio no lo recordaba y… bueno, el susodicho parecía odiarlo, luego de autoproclamarse su novio, a gritos frente a todos. Estaría compartiendo una habitación con Coloso, quizás porque el gigante no permitiría que otros niños _corrieran peligro_ al dormir en el mismo cuarto que él.

Por otro lado, su padre; el _genio del mal_ , como era apodado por los más jóvenes de cariño; permanecía sin casco y Mystique usaría ropa para caminar por los pasillos ¡Y diablos! Él mismo hubiera aceptado que Xavier estaba loco para siquiera proponer esa idea.

 _Flash back_

 _—Raven, te pediré que uses algo de ropa para caminar por los pasillos —dijo casual, Charles._

 _La metamorfa gruñó en su dirección, con esa mirada amarilla que expresaba el deseo por romper un cuello._

 _—¡No me mal interpretes! —pidió levantando las manos a modo de rendición, cuando la proyección de los pensamientos de ella lo golpearon. Todo el odio por el recuerdo de ella misma fingiendo ser una rubia bonita hebullía en eco en su interior—. Me refiero a ropa, literalmente hablando —aclaró—. Como sabes, hay muchos adolescentes por aquí y no me interesan las proyecciones de imágenes sexuales que te incluyan._

 _Magneto se rió, siendo el nuevo objeto de la mirada envenenada de Raven._

 _—¡Vamos, preciosa! —exclamó divertido—. Concédele a Charles esa tranquilidad. No es exactamente insultante ¿o sí?_

 _La mujer azul rodó los ojos antes de aceptar con descontento._

 _Fin flash back_

QuickSilver agradecía que al menos tuviera un motivo para fastidiar a Mystique, porque ella no lo dejaría en paz con respecto a Pyro. Aunque no era suficiente. Ya extrañaba al pirómano. Esa noche sería más larga de lo usual.

* * *

John no hizo comentario, cuando Bobby arrojó sabanas limpias y una muda de ropa nueva para él, en su cama. El criogénico comentó que había unas cajas con sus cosas y que la ropa estaba en la lavandería, así que debería usar prendas prestadas por esa noche. El pirómano guardó silencio, a pesar del tono impersonal que usaba el rubio. Había conocido a Bobby enfadado con él, así que no le resultaba extraño el tono monocorde. El rubio no era del tipo que gritara o blasfemara.

Bobby salió de la habitación, a penas terminó de entregarle las cosas a John. El pirómano suspiró antes de dejarse caer en la cama desnuda. Todo era demasiado extraño de repente, para él.

El chico continuó con el juego con el _Zippo_ , mirando el techo. Era difícil volverse el paria de la escuela de un momento a otro. Porque si bien John nunca fue el más popular de la escuela; ni en el Instituto Xavier, ni en ningún otro lugar; en el último año había llegado a tener amigos allí. Hasta tenía buenas calificaciones y los niños más pequeños creían que era muy _cool_ , cuando no los espantaba con su actitud de patán.

Y quizás John estaba embarcándose en razonamientos de un niño de quince años, pero nadie podía culparlo por no recordar los últimos cuatro años de su vida. Trató de ignorar el hecho de que Magneto lo llamara soldado, trató de ignorar que sus amigos lo rechazaran, trató de ignorar que el tipo extraño e hiperactivo se autoproclamara su novio (cuando ni siquiera era homosexual), incluso trató de ignorar que en un solo año arruinó lo poco que había logrado en la mansión (porque bueno, él realmente no podía procesar que habían sido cuatro años), para incorporarse y comenzar a desvestirse para tomar un baño.

Pyro arrojó descuidadamente las botas de combate que nunca había visto en su vida, pero en ese momento llevaba puestas. Arrojó la chaqueta en el cesto de ropa sucia. Pero, cuando se quitó la camiseta, tuvo que detenerse ante el reflejo que el espejo de cuerpo entero le devolvía. Había por lo menos dos cosas que molestaron a John en ese momento: primero, el hecho de que ya no era un flacucho chico de quince años, en pleno desfase hormonal. Y no mal interpreten, eso era bastante genial ante los ojos del joven pirómano, pero la segunda cosa que notó, opacó rápidamente ese hecho. Porque no había nada bueno en descubrir que su piel se había vuelto un campo minado de cicatrices nuevas.

Mordió su labio inferior, para luego tragar grueso. A él no le fastidiaba tener cicatrices. Su piel era un mapa de ellas, desde antes de que tuviera memoria. Años de pasar de familia substituta en familia substituta, lo habían dejado marcado en más de una manera. El problema era que él conocía sus cicatrices.

John sabía que trece pequeñas marcas en su espalda eran de cigarrillos que papá substituto _número cinco_ apagaba allí. También sabía que la cicatriz horizontal de casi diez centímetros, en su costado, se debía al puñal que un niño mayor que él le clavó, luego de acusarlo de robarle un reproductor de CD´s (un idiota que vivía en la misma casa de acogida que él. John ni siquiera había tomado esa chatarra). Además, sabía que poseía cuatro marcas pálidas que había llevado siempre con él (o se las habían provocado antes de que pudiera siquiera recordarlo), pero las conocía. Ahora, John llevaba decenas de marcas nuevas.

Dejó que las puntas de sus dedos pasearan por las marcas nada familiares. Las manos se movían perezosamente por la superficie suave de cada herida irregular. El vientre, los hombros, los costados, ambos brazos, el pecho. Una marca diferente a la otra, algunas similares, pero cada una con una historia que él no conocía. Si no estuviera siendo víctima de una fuerte desazón, se hubiera reído de la comparación entre cicatrices y copos de nieve, que hacía mentalmente.

Oyó la puerta abrirse sin llamar antes, por lo que no interrumpió su actividad. Solo Bobby entraría a la habitación sin tocar. Era suya después de todo.

No oyó pasos, mientras se familiarizaba distraído con una marca demasiado cercana al lugar en donde él se imaginaba a su corazón.

—¿De qué diablos me perdí, Drake? —murmuró sin despegar la mirada del reflejo. Sabía que Bobby lo observaba desde la puerta, podía sentir la mirada clavada en su espalda.

Al no recibir respuesta, dejó lo que hacía, para mirar sobre su hombro al muchacho rubio.

—Sea lo que sea, debe haber sido muy jodido para fastidiar todo. —Sonrió de lado con malicia y se metió al baño, tomando sus cosas en el camino.

Bobby no pudo evitar pensar que el John de quince años, el que fue su mejor amigo, usaba esa estúpida sonrisa maliciosa para ocultar el malestar que sentía al arruinar los avances que lograba en la mansión.

Sacudió la cabeza de lado a lado, para quitarse esa idea de la mente. Ese ya no era el John de quince años, ese era Pyro, no importaba cuanto le recordara a sus buenas épocas en la mansión. No importaba cuanto se pudiera parecer al chico roto que llegó hacía años de la mano de Scott y Storm.

Bobby dejó caer una caja llena de objetos que habían pertenecido a John, antes de marcharse con la Hermandad. Y se alegró de que Pyro aún no estuviera en condiciones de cuestionar el por qué de mantener sus pertenecías, cuando ya no vivía allí, porque él no tenía una respuesta para esa pregunta.

* * *

Cuando John salió de la regadera, las luces del cuarto se hallaban apagadas, así que caminó silencioso hasta su cama. Era una lástima que no tuviera sueño realmente.

—Oye Bobby. Dime de qué me perdí en estos cuatro años —dijo, sin pedirlo por favor. Nunca había usado esas palabras.

—El Profesor nos pidió que no lo hagamos —replicó el otro sin ánimo—. Puede ser malo para ti —continuó, antes de maldecirse mentalmente por no haber fingido que dormía. Obviamente esa hubiera sido una mejor estrategia.

—Vamos, Drake —lo animó en un tono retador tan propio del niño que él conoció—. Sabes que puedes decírmelo, guardaré el secreto.

—El Profesor es telépata —le recordó en tono obvio.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero —dijo solo para que dejara de restregarle en la cara que había dicho una idiotez—. Cuéntame algo. No te dejaré dormir si no lo haces. —Comenzó con el juego de abrir y cerrar de su mechero, a modo de amenaza.

Bobby no pudo evitar sonreír. El otro siempre hacía eso cuando eran más jóvenes. Las conversaciones nocturnas eran típicas.

—Hagamos un trato —dijo luego de recordar que era Pyro el que hablaba y borrara su sonrisa—. Puedes hacerme una pregunta. Luego me dejarás en paz.

—Trato hecho —aceptó, cerrando el mechero y dejándolo en la mesa de noche. Todos esos sonidos nunca abandonaron la mente de Bobby. Era fácil reconocerlos.

Guardó silencio, pareciendo pensar su pregunta.

—¿Soy gay? —masculló con cierta vergüenza.

—¿Te dejo hacer solo una pregunta y me preguntas eso? —le reprochó. Él tampoco se sentía cómodo con ese tema, creyó que cuestionaría sobre la Hermandad o su relación con Rogue. Había parecido interesado por esas cuestiones durante el día.

—Maldición, Drake —blasfemó—. Hay un tipo parloteando sobre que es mi novio ¿y tú crees que tengo algo más importante qué preguntar?

Bobby admitió mentalmente que era un buen punto, pero no quitaba lo incómodo. Suspiró antes de responderle:

—Dijiste que eras bisexual.

—¿Dije? O sea que no lo sabes.

—Ya te dije que no vives aquí más.

Silencio.

—¿Bobby?

—Dijiste que te dormirías —le recordó con un tono harto.

—Lo haré si respondes una cosa más.

—¿Qué? —preguntó de mal humor.

—¿Tú y yo ya no somos amigos?

El criogénico se sintió mal por un momento. La pregunta tenía una respuesta que para él era obvia y dolorosa, pero para John era algo incomprensible. Y para el John de quince años, no sería fácil aceptarlo, porque recordaba claramente que el rubio fue su único amigo por mucho tiempo.

—No, no lo somos —dijo la verdad. Luego, se giró sobre su costado para darle la espalda.

—Lo siento, Bobby —oyó un susurro bajo, detrás. Cuando aún eran amigos, John solía disculparse o responder a ciertas preguntas en ese tono, esperando que Bobby no lo oyera. Aunque la mayoría de las veces sí lo hacía.

Iceman no respondió nada. John ya no existía. Ese de ahí, era Pyro por elección propia, aunque él mismo no lo recordara.

* * *

QuickSilver corrió por cada pasillo de la mansión, en la oscuridad y lo más silencioso que podía.

La noche le resultaba eterna. Siempre eran largas para él, pero esta era ridícula. Los segundos tan extensos y similares al arrastre de una babosa moribunda lo sacaron de sus casillas, luego de que los acompasados ronquidos de Coloso le indicaron que su guardia estaba fuera de su lista de preocupaciones. Porque Pietro lo sabía, separaron a los miembros de la Hermandad y asignaron su vigilancia a X-men confiables. Por eso, las habitaciones de Magneto y Mystique permanecían en el mismo corredor que Wolverine, el Profesor y Storm. _Vigilancia_. La precaución era la mejor defensa de los niños buenos. _Evitar el conflicto_. El velocista sonrió burlón ante el pensamiento. Eran tan aburridos.

La habitación que compartía con Coloso se encontraba a tres corredores de distancia del cuarto en que se encontraba John. No era un problema. Una fracción de segundo y estaría ahí, si Pyro lo necesitaba. Entristeció ante el pensamiento. Su Johnny estaba durmiendo en el interior de la mente de un niño de quince años. Debería seguir extrañándolo un tiempo.

Intentó distraerse con el trazado de un mapa mental. Cocina, sala del televisor; con un niño que parpadeaba cambiando de canales; sala de recreación, habitaciones de niños y niñas, oficina de Xavier. El interior era demasiado pequeño para una exploración nocturna que le diera algo entretenido qué hacer al insomnito velocista.

Pietro suspiró aburrido, cuando decidió echar un vistazo fuera. Canchas de baloncesto, patios amplios, una piscina. Esto era más aburrido aún. QuickSilver corrió sobre la piscina una vez, solo para hacer algo más.

Sabía que debería estar pensando en la situación por la que estaba pasando, pero le estaba agotando dar vueltas sobre el tema. Le hubiera gustado poder dormir para olvidar todo un rato, pero ya que no parecía posible, debía encontrar otra cosa que, al menos, lo distrajera. Torturarse con la idea de que no estaban encontrando una solución al problema no era su estilo.

Optó por correr al interior de la mansión de nuevo. Esta vez se dedicó a subir escaleras, hasta terminar en el tejado. Se dejó caer sentado. Piernas colgando en el borde y luna grande enfrente. No tardó (como siempre) en pensar en el abismo. No había _prende y apaga_. No había revoloteo acogedor a su alrededor. No había Johnny a su lado.

La idea de sentarse al borde del abismo le sonó menos literal ahora.

"Estúpidas metáforas" —pensó amargamente.

* * *

John había sido citado a la oficina del Profesor, cuando aún no terminaba de acicalarse. No era fan de los mensajes telepáticos, pero en la mansión no parecía lógico perder el tiempo enviando recados con otros estudiantes. Los telépatas tenían esas cosas.

Agradeció silencioso que QuickSilver no lo fastidiara con algún comentario estúpido o parloteo incesante. No le importaba cuál era su maldita relación, ahora le parecía un idiota que hablaba demasiado.

Antes de tocar, Xavier le invitó a pasar. Dentro, el hombre en silla de ruedas saludó de buena gana, mientras el de cabellos canos; el famoso Magneto; caminaba distraídamente, ojeando los libros de los estantes. Logan fumaba su habano, sin dignificar su presencia con algo más que una mirada de soslayo. Básicamente, tres tipos escalofriantes en una habitación. John realmente no necesitaba empezar así su día.

—Toma asiento, por favor —le pidió Charles. Su infinita diplomacia parecía tratar de calmarlo, a pesar de tener todo el efecto contrario. Las visitas a la oficina del director nunca eran una cosa buena.

Obedeció. Al instante, Magneto tomaba el lugar libre a su derecha y Wolverine permanecía de pie a su izquierda.

Un pedacito de John extrañaba a sus amigos. Hasta que recordó que lo estaban tratando como paria desde que había llegado, y descartó la idea.

John metió la mano en el bolsillo de sus jeans, donde traía su mechero. Se sentía más seguro con el pequeño _Zippo_ en su mano. Se sintió extraño al pensar en cómo QuickSilver había llevado consigo el mechero, diciéndole que él mismo se lo había dado _para protección_. Nunca había dicho a nadie que su encendedor lo hacía sentir seguro. Hizo lo que pudo para evitar pensar en ello, cuando uno de los hombres le habló.

—Joven Pyro —le habló Magneto. Había algo muy _cool_ en que el genio del mal lo tratara así, a pesar de que seguía inspirándole miedo—. Hoy queremos verificar qué tan dañada se encuentra su memoria —le explicó calmadamente. John no pudo evitar pensar que le recordaba al Profesor—. Para eso, Charles le hará un pequeño examen mental.

Pyro guardó silencio, esperando que el Profesor agregara algo. Poco sabía sobre la Hermandad, pero lo que sabía eran cosas malas, gracias a los demás niños. Era lo que aprendías ahí, los X-men eran los buenos, la Hermandad los malos. Aunque él siempre dudara de todo ese cuento.

—Todo con tu consentimiento —le aseguró Charles, quien continuó a pesar del resoplido disgustado de Logan—. Conoces lo suficiente de tu situación. Hasta donde sabemos, no recuerdas los últimos cuatro años de tu vida. Pero hay detalles sobre el funcionamiento del don de Martin que queremos verificar. Quizás sea de ayuda para llegar a una solución.

—¿No pueden verificar esos detalles, solo haciéndome preguntas? —cuestionó incómodo. Los telépatas no le simpatizaban. Es decir, a quién en su sano juicio le gusta que haya gente metiéndose con su cabeza. El Profesor podría haberle demostrado, poco a poco, que era ese tipo ético que tanto prometió, pero eso no quitaba lo incómodo de su don.

—La posibilidad de que elijas, fue solo por cortesía —le dijo Logan, tan calmadamente como el tipo podía serlo. Siempre con ese tono amenazante que podía hacer que mojaras tus pantalones—. Así que cállate y acepta.

John sintió cómo se encogía en su asiento. Deseaba muy fuerte tener a Rogue a su lado. No solo porque le gustara, sino porque la niña parecía muy segura de que el mutante de las garras era de fiar. Y porque, bueno… estaba muy cerca de ensuciar sus pantalones. Magneto le parecía muy simpático de repente.

—Logan —le llamó Xavier—. Por favor —pidió que se calmara, tácitamente.

—Charles, solo hazlo —espetó—. Juro que no deseo que le concedas la posibilidad de una entrevista amigable. No podemos confiar en él.

El telépata suspiró antes de hablar:

—Logan ¿quieres saber qué es lo que está pensando John?

El chico arrugó el entrecejo con molestia.

—¿Ha leído mi mente?

—Lo siento, pero te estás proyectando —se disculpó.

—Dime —pidió de mala gana el inmortal.

—Pensó: _¿Por qué el señor Logan me habla así, si no he hecho nada para molestarlo?_

—¿"Señor Logan"? —preguntó al niño, entre incrédulo y divertido—. Oh, Charlie, dime por favor que lo dejaremos así —le pidió entusiasmado al Profesor.

—John, por favor, espera afuera. Puedes ir a desayunar, si eso deseas. Luego regresa aquí.

El chico asintió antes de salir, aún sin comprender lo que sucedía. Para él, todos actuaban muy extraño.

* * *

 _ **Nota:** review, o lo que diablos quieran, puede ser expresado en la cajita de comentarios. Dice la leyenda que ayuda a los escritores novatos (?_

 _Saludos. Be free, be happy._


	6. Mapas mentales

_**Nota:** Necesito que recuerden que Pyro no tiene memorias desde; aproximadamente; un poco después de que Rogue llegara a la mansión. _

_Solo eso, más abajo más notas._

* * *

John ignoró lo mejor que pudo a todas las miradas y cuchicheos que le dedicaron al entrar en la cafetería. Era como el primer día en la mansión, solo que en vez de las palabras _chico nuevo_ oía _Pyro_ con un tono menos curioso y más despectivo o temeroso.

No le otorgó, a nadie, la satisfacción de bajar la mirada. Todos se podían ir a la mierda si creían que podrían burlarse de él. John tenía quince años de una vida en las calles y familias substitutas, siempre con personas que trataron de tomar ventaja de él. Más aprendizajes de los que muchos ahí habían tenido. Podía ser lo que quisieran, pero no era un cobarde ni un estúpido. Él sabía que el primer error que debía evitar era demostrar debilidad.

El pirómano tomó asiento en una mesa alejada. Sentarse sólo en el desayuno no sonaba mal. Trató de aferrarse a la esperanza de que recuperaría su memoria tarde o temprano. Trató de aferrarse a algo tan simple y tonto como que no tenía que asistir a clases, porque en realidad tenía 19 años y ya había terminado la escuela secundaria (o eso esperaba).

Una ráfaga de viento, a su lado, lo obligó a dejar de comer. "Speedy".

—Buenos días —saludó, sentándose a su lado, sin preguntar si podía hacerlo.

—Vete a la mierda —replicó cansino. Aún quería quemarlo un poco. El tipo era raro y hablaba demasiado. No como Bobby; Bobby era simpático con su parloteo; el velocista era irritante.

—Oye, estás solo. Yo también. Lo recuerdes o no, somos de la Hermandad —le recordaba, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no gritarle que era su novio también—. No viene mal algo de compañía, aunque sea para matar el tiempo.

John iba a volver a insultarlo, pero se detuvo. Porque bien, aún no recordaba nada. Y ese idiota que parecía hiperactivo lo conocía. Podía obtener algo de su compañía.

—Como sea —replicó desinteresado. El velocista sonrió, haciendo que John pensara que quizás obtendría ventaja del idiota.

—La comida que sirven aquí es mejor que la de la Hermandad, quizá debería decírselo a mi padre —parloteó casualmente, intentando tener una charla en la que John no destilara odio hacia él.

—¿Tu padre es parte de la Hermandad?

—Magneto es mi padre.

—¿Así que eres el hijo del jefe? —preguntó desdeñoso. Había algo similar a la burla en sus palabras.

—Sí —replicó, corrió y buscó algo de miel para su cereal—. Pero no te preocupes, Magneto es profesional. No me tendría en sus escuadras si no fuera útil —dijo, volvió a correr y esta vez regresó con una manzana. Su cereal ya había desaparecido. Quizás, solo intentando alardear disimuladamente frente a Pyro. Aunque supiera que el pirómano nunca aceptaría en voz alta que el don de alguien era bueno.

John hizo caso omiso al chico de cabellos plateados y comió de su desayuno en silencio. No iba a dejar de ser el desinteresado, hacer eso implicaría perder el interés que Pietro tenía en él. Sería perder el poder que tenía en ese momento.

—¿Por qué traías mi mechero, Speedy? —preguntó, luego de un rato.

—Ya te dije que tú me lo obsequiaste. —Comía la manzana infinitamente más lento que su cereal—. Una vez me contaste que te hacía sentir seguro, como un amuleto de la buena suerte, y… —parloteó tan a prisa que solo en ese momento John pudo interrumpirlo.

—No mientas —le ordenó—. Si no quieres contarme la historia, no lo hagas y vete a la mierda de aquí, pero no me vengas con una historia tan estúpida como que yo te di mi mechero. Solo confiesa que lo tomaste con tu tonto don —escupió tan molesto que Pietro había quedado mudo. El castaño no veía posible que alguna vez se separara de su mechero con el tiburón pintado. El _Zippo_ había sido la cosa que más tiempo lo había acompañado. Era su amuleto, era verdad, pero nunca le contaría eso a nadie. Él nunca aceptaría frente a nadie que tenía miedo cuando no poseía el tiburón.

Aunque tampoco sabía que a los diecinueve años, todo había cambiado para él.

—Johnny… yo… —tartamudeó. El QuickSilver que pensaba más rápido que nadie en el mundo, tartamudeó.

—Y no me llames _Johnny_ —le ordenó—. Nunca me llames Johnny. O juro que quemaré tu trasero. No me importa que seas rápido. Encontraré la forma de quemarte antes de que puedas correr —lo amenazó con una mirada que decía que era verdad. Porque quizás él no lo recordara, pero Pietro lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber cuando la mirada de Pyro decía que quería quemar algo, hasta reducirlo a cenizas.

El pirómano se puso de pie y se marchó, dejando a Pietro donde estaba.

Las cosas no estaban marchando bien.

* * *

 _John era un niño, llegando al Instituto Xavier para Jóvenes talentos. Una mujer de piel oscura y cabello blanco, junto a un hombre de cabello castaño y unas gafas muy cool, le prometieron un lugar con comida, una cama, educación y ayuda para controlar su don. Le prometieron que nadie le haría daño en ese lugar y él aceptó, a pesar de no creer la última promesa._

 _Vivía en las calles desde hacía un tiempo. Las casas de acogida eran un montón de promesas de cuidados que nunca llegaban a ser verdad. Siempre tenía miedo de lo que le harían. Algún hombre violento, alguna mujer demasiado fanatizada por la religión, algún niño que vivió dentro del sistema de adopción; casi tanto como él; que tenía un instinto de supervivencia marcadamente hostil, escuelas que hacían la vista gorda a todos sus moretones._

 _Un día, tiempo después de que sus poderes se manifestaran, se largó. Esa fue la primera vez que robó. Tomó el dinero que su familia substituta guardaba, tomó su mochila de la escuela y partió. Nada fue fácil, pero era lo que tenía. No iba a soportar otro día en donde lo molieran a golpes por ser un muti._

 _En la mansión, le dijeron que compartiría habitación con otros niños. Así que debería tener la guardia en alto. En donde él vivió, tocar objetos ajenos te hacía merecedor de un ojo negro, como poco y un puñal en tu costado, en el peor de los casos._

 _Un niño rubio le prometió, alegremente, que serían mejores amigos. Un fortachón, del que decidió cuidarse, le ofreció jugar futbol en el patio, pero lo rechazó, lo más descortés que pudo. Era el más pequeño, desde que tenía memoria, el futbol no era un deporte para él (como casi ningún deporte lo era). La última vez que lo forzaron a participar de un partido, unos niños lo golpearon más fuerte de lo necesario y terminó con tres costillas rotas. Él preferiría leer un libro, siempre._

 _Otros dos niños estaban en la misma habitación. Y John los espantó lo mejor que pudo, con el tono arrogante, el sarcasmo y el jugueteo molesto de su mechero._

 _Solo el fortachón y el rubio insistieron en ser sus amigos. Unos llamados Bobby y Peter. Sus primeros amigos de la mansión._

Pyro jadeó y apretó la mandíbula, cuando se halló en la oficina del Profesor, con Logan y Magneto en un extremo. Acababa de salir de un recuerdo vívido y reciente (según él mismo).

Luego del desayuno, los tres tipos escalofriantes volvieron con su pregunta: ¿entrevista o escaneo telepático? Y si bien, Charles le aseguró que era su elección; y sería respetada; John no pudo evitar pensar que no lo dejarían en paz, si solo elegía la entrevista. Además, creyó que todo sería más rápido si Xavier solo lo miraba de primera mano. Y él, en realidad, deseaba terminar con todo eso de una vez.

—Creo que será suficiente por esta vez, John —le aseguró el Profesor, con su infinita amabilidad—. Te lo agradezco. Puedes retirarte.

Pyro asintió y salió lo más rápido que pudo de ahí. Esos tipos le daban escalofríos.

* * *

QuickSilver pensaba en la posibilidad de matarse a golpes, solo estrellándose con las paredes, una y otra vez. Luego descartó la idea, porque sonaba demasiado dramática.

—Oye, chico —le llamó Mystique. La metamorfa llevaba un vestido negro y zapatos de tacón. La sola imagen obligó a Pietro a morderse el labio inferior para evitar la interminable guerra de burlas que se desataría si él hacía un comentario. Porque quizás ella usaba su don para fingir que llevaba ropa, pero él estaba sin sexo hasta que su novio lo recordara.

—¿Novedades? —se apresuró a preguntar.

—Nada aún. Los vejestorios están debatiendo sobre el tema —dijo, ignorando el hecho de que ella tenía la misma edad que, al menos, dos de esos _vejestorios_.

—¿Me contarás a qué llegaron? ¿O deberé espiarlos? —arremetió con otra pregunta, antes de que ella pudiera hacer otro comentario.

—Te dije que están debatiendo —repitió, poniendo los ojos en blanco con exasperación—. Wolverine no confía en Erik, así que está metiendo sus narices en todo. Storm optó por encargarse de su trabajo con los estudiantes, dijo que si no requerían de su presencia, directamente, no se inmiscuiría —le decía todo lo que había hasta ahora, solo porque quería que el niño se calmara; dentro de sus estándares normales. En el fondo, quería a esos mocosos que llamaba soldados—. Charles está examinando la mente de Pyro, en este momento. Quieren comprobar qué tanto se dañó su memoria.

Pietro volvió a mordisquear su labio inferior. No le simpatizaba que los dos hombres _más lentos_ y poderosos del mundo estuvieran juntos, debatiendo. Ya sabían que los últimos cuatro años de la memoria de Pyro se eliminaron, pero ellos necesitaban hasta el último maldito detalle antes de actuar. Típico.

—Ahora, tú tienes una misión —Raven lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. Se sintió feliz de tener algo que hacer, aunque no se esperaba lo que le dijeron a continuación—. Busca nuestro equipaje —le ordenó y antes de que él pudiera protestar, ella continuó—. Hazlo rápido, debes mantente cerca de Pyro. Recuerda que está en territorio X-men, odiado por todos, mientras él lo ignora. En unos minutos saldrá de… —no terminó la frase, porque QuickSilver se volvió un borrón. Ella volvió a poner los ojos en blanco. Ese chico no se quedaba quieto. No había llegado a comentarle que recibirían una nueva huésped en cualquier momento.

* * *

John se dirigió a la sala de recreación, solo porque no tenía nada mejor que hacer. Las vacaciones de invierno dejaban a la mansión con pocos estudiantes, así que debería aburrirse más de lo normal. Porque bien, era un paria y ese niño del final del corredor volvió sobre sus pasos cuando se cruzó con él, como si tuviera miedo. Eso era un poco genial, pero se moriría de aburrimiento en poco tiempo.

Inclinó la cabeza hacía un lado, cuando se encontró con una escena que lo desconcertó: los que fueron sus amigos (porque ya estaba aceptando el hecho de que había jodido ese enorme logro) se encontraban alegremente entre tazas de chocolate caliente y un juego de pool, casi a terminar. Entre ellos, estaban Kitty y Bobby ¿Qué hacían ellos ahí? Esos dos tenían perfectas familias que los amaban ¿o no?

—¿Qué sucede, Pyro? —vomitó Iceman. Oh, sí, su intento de hostilidad brotaba en sus palabras, pero a pesar de que el aludido pensó al menos en cuatro respuestas sarcásticas, se las guardó para preguntar:

—¿Qué haces aún aquí? —Jugueteaba con el abrir y cerrar de su mechero. No pasó desapercibido que el rubio mantuviera la mirada fija en el tiburón, como si esperara que la llama hiciera algún movimiento.

—¿Tú me preguntas qué hago aquí? —replicó molesto—. Este es mi hogar. Yo debería preguntarme qué hace un traidor amnésico aquí.

Ninguno supo que el chico de cabello castaño sintió una punzada dolorosa por las palabras de Bobby. Porque Pyro solo sonrió arrogante, deteniendo el juego con el mechero para dejarlo abierto y encendido. La amenaza brillaba en ese pequeño gesto.

—Oh, ya sabes —replicó con un leve encogimiento de hombros—. Magneto es un genio del mal y está usando al idiota de Xavier para revertir este pequeño problema —dijo dándose un golpecitos en la sien. No le importó que no creyera en una sola palabra de lo que decía o que en realidad respetara al Profesor. Solo quería ser más malicioso que Bobby. Quería mantener la ventaja para que no lo pisotearan. Era el John de quince años el que hablaba. El niño demasiado asustado como para pelear.

Iceman dio un paso hacia adelante, con el puño cubierto de hielo y la mirada dura.

—Oye —lo llamó Coloso, tomando su hombro con una mano. Cuando Bobby lo miró a los ojos, solo recibió una mirada y un movimiento negativo de su cabeza que le pedía que se detuviera.

—¡Oye! —chilló la vocecilla de Kitty, esta vez, dejando caer su pequeño puño en el brazo de Pyro, haciendo que la máscara arrogante y maliciosa cayera de su rostro—. ¡Apaga eso ahora mismo, John! —le ordenó con el reproche matizándola. Su dedo índice lo apuntaba acusador, mientras su otra mano descansaba en su cintura—. Sabes que no puedes usar poderes en la mansión. Y mucho menos puedes romper la primera regla de nuestra amistad: nosotros nunca nos hacemos daño.

El pirómano tardó un momento en procesar toda la extraña sucesión de hechos. Esto no era justo para él. Ya de por sí era difícil aprender cómo habían cambiado las cosas para agregarle ese reproche confuso de Shadowcat.

—¿De qué diablos hablas? —le pidió exaltado con la voz elevándose una octava—. No soy estudiante de la escuela ¡Ni si quiera somos amigos ya!

—Tienes quince años ¿o no? —le cuestionó en respuesta, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho, mientras mantenía la calma, a pesar de ser el centro de las miradas.

—No, tengo diecinueve —dijo categóricamente, pero luego lo embargó la duda y comenzó a tartamudear:— O bueno… yo… solo…

—¡Exactamente! —exclamó sonriente. Y antes de que John le preguntara qué diablos sucedía con ella, continuó:— Eres nuestro John de quince años. Y planeo disfrutar de esto, mientras dure —le prometió, tomando su mano libre para tirar un poco de él. Aunque permaneciera aturdido.

—¡¿Estás bromeando?! —Bobby gritó.

—Rogue, controla a tu novio —le pidió, casi como si estuviera cansada de un berrinche infundado.

—Kitty tiene razón, Bobby —le dijo la sureña sonriente.

—¡¿Se volvieron locas?! —volvió a chillar, más sorprendido a cada vez—. ¡Peter! —pidió auxilio al ruso que permanecía de pie detrás de él.

—No le veo nada de malo —respondió con un encogimiento de hombros.

—¡Jubilee, por favor! —suplicó una última vez, por algo de apoyo, a pesar de que la resignación debería caer sobre sí mismo en cualquier momento. Realmente dudaba de que la pirotécnica rechazara al rebelde pirómano. Él era, prácticamente, su hermano perdido y australiano.

—Estoy de acuerdo con Bobby —espetó calmadamente, a pesar de que sus brazos se cruzaban tensamente sobre su pecho.

—¡Jubilee! —suplicaron Rogue y Kitty al unísono, ignorando que John estaba conteniendo el aliento ante la opinión de la chica de chaqueta amarilla. Ella era una de sus mejores amigas en la mansión. Fue su primer amiga por elección y no porque estuvieran varados en la misma habitación, como había pasado con Coloso y Bobby. La pirotécnica era la única divertida de toda la escuela. Los chicos malos se unían en cualquier lugar, siempre. Era algo como un instinto de supervivencia. Y ahora ella se oponía a ese instinto.

—Si ustedes quieren fingir que nada ocurrió, está bien para mí —le dijo a las chicas—. Pero yo soy la que estuve en esa represa, mientras Pyro se largaba en el helicóptero, sin siquiera pensar en que yo lo necesitaba. Y no es algo que se olvida así como así —habló suave y tranquila, demasiada fría para ser la amiga de John; que él recordaba; demasiada afilada para ser solo un comentario.

Todos guardaron silencio. Más incómodos de lo que se esperaban. Tenían una sensación de metida de pata en grande y John ni siquiera sabía de lo que Jubilee estaba hablando, pero era obvio que la había jodido en grande.

—Saldré a fumar —anunció ella, ajustándose la chaqueta, antes de salir—. ¡Sola! —aclaró sin detener la marcha o voltearse a ver, cuando hicieron el ademán de acompañarla.

—Supongo que seguirán sin contarme nada —murmuró John, mirando el suelo. Esa orden era una mierda, pero según Xavier necesitaban mantener su memoria tal y como la dejó el mutante para hacer un mapeo de ella. Así lograrían un buen punto de partida. Seguía apestando.

—Le preguntaremos al Profesor —le prometió Kitty con una mirada compasiva, cuando rodeó uno de sus brazos con los de ella, en un abrazo apretado—. Ahora, podemos comenzar un juego —propuso a todos, en un intento por animar las cosas. Todos sabían que, cuando Jubilee se sintiera mejor, se disculparían con ella y hablarían todo.

—¿De verdad? —le preguntó John— ¿Solo fingirán que nada ocurrió? —Arrugó el entrecejo, aún incrédulo por la propuesta.

—No —Bobby replicó cortante, recibiendo una mirada de reproche de Rogue.

—Rogue, Peter y yo, sí lo haremos —repuso Kitty, ignorando al rubio—. Tú no lo entenderás ahora, pero lograr un tratado de paz con la Hermandad es algo poco usual —le contó—. Y para que lo sepas: te extrañamos, tonto —concluyó con una sonrisita.

Rogue se había deslizado para buscar una nueva taza de café (no chocolate) y entregársela a John. Él solo sonrió en respuesta.

De repente, una ráfaga plateada ingresó a la sala. QuickSilver. El velocista se detuvo de pie, recargándose en el lateral de la mesa de pool. Comía malvaviscos de una bolsa demasiado grande, que sostenía con el brazo derecho.

—¿Quién te dio permiso de tocar la alacena? —le cuestionó Bobby al recién llegado. Se estaba fastidiando en grande con los visitantes nuevos.

—¿Qué alacena? —replicó la pregunta sin tener idea de lo que le hablaban. La bolsa no era la que tenían en la mansión. El pequeño cleptómano tenía un feo hábito de _olvidar_ que debería verificar si había algo que él quisiera en la cocina, antes de robarlo.

Bobby solo rodó los ojos. Debería tener esa plática que el Profesor le ofreció, para revisar los ideales que se inculcaban en la escuela, porque dudaba que entre ellos estuvieran el proteger a un ladrón de poca monta.

Pietro trató de mantenerse tranquilo cuando vio a la pequeña Shadowcat aferrada al brazo de John. El pirómano había dejado bien claro su punto sobre no querer ser tocado, antes. El dolor de su mejilla parecía vívido aún, aunque no resultara lastimado. Ya saben, novio golpeando, no tenía un buen peso.

El velocista trató empujar el pensamiento hacia atrás, cuando al fin Iceman comenzó a acomodar las bolas de la mesa de pool para comenzar con un nuevo juego.

—¿Tú papi te envió a una misión? —la voz de John lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. El tono despectivo afiló las palabras.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —curioseó Rogue, con la taza de chocolate entre sus manos.

—Está usando sus estúpidos googles —replicó en tono obvio. Y antes de que cualquiera pudiera volver a preguntar, él continuó:— Solo los usa para correr grandes distancias o por mucho tiempo. Esta mañana no los usaba.

Pietro tiró de sus labios con una amplia sonrisa, sin indicio de sus dientes. El John de quince años era igual de observador que el Johnny de diecinueve. Una bonita cualidad para un buen soldado y un artista de las letras.

—Solo me pidieron que traiga equipaje —soltó Pietro, demasiado rápido—. Tienes un bolso en tu cama con tus cosas y una caja también. —Se encogió de hombros—. No me lo agradezcas. —Una corrida y ya no tenía la bolsa de malvaviscos.

—No te preocupes, no lo haré —dijo descortés e ignoró el fastidio de Pietro en respuesta. En la siguiente fracción de minuto, se repitió mentalmente, once veces, que el pirómano no recordaba los últimos años y ahora era solo un niño irrespetuoso.

—Oye, tú me amas, solo no lo recuerdas —punzó a John, haciéndolo gruñir. Él solo sonrió divertido. Le parecía muy tierno, ese Johnny enfurruñado.

—¿Dejarán la pelea de enamorados y jugaremos de una vez? —pidió Bobby algo fastidiado. No se iba a rendir en el intento de espantar a los miembros de la Hermandad, pero si sus amigos querían tener a esos idiotas rondándolo, no tenía muchas opciones.

—¡Él no jugará! —exclamó John, mientras señalaba a Pietro.

—Si él no juega, uno no podrá jugar —le respondió Coloso.

—Espantaste a Jubilee —le explicó Bobby, haciendo que John encajara la mandíbula—. Kitty y Rogue no juegan. Solo somos tú, Peter y yo.

—¡Anímate! —le pidió Pietro con un tono divertido—. Somos un gran equipo.

—¡A la mierda contigo, Speedy! —espetó John.

Pietro hizo un puchero en respuesta, pero de todas formas comenzaron el juego. Y como bien dijo el velocista, eran un gran equipo junto a Pyro. Aunque el pirómano continuaba repitiendo que el equipo triunfaba solo por sus habilidades.

Entonces, una pelirroja despampanante entró a la sala de recreación. Ninguno de los jóvenes X-men tuvieron reacciones sorprendentes, el Profesor había informado de la visita hacía un rato, telepáticamente. Era la cosa con los telépatas, no veían la necesidad de mensajes o charlas cara a cara.

* * *

 _ **Nota:** Estoy teniendo problemas con esta historia. Muchas escenas sueltas, un final ya escrito y una concentración nefasta. Va a terminar de publicarse, lo juro por todo lo que es malo y angst (? _

_¡Nueva huésped! En el próximo veremos quien es y qué papel tendrá._

 _Comentario, crítica, o lo que sea. Ya saben que será bien recibido y respondido. Vamos que es deprimente tener vistas y no comentarios._

 _Saludos. Be free, be happy._


	7. Galletas

**_Nota:_** _Ya saben que usaré un poco de Ooc para el humor._

* * *

—Hola, nena ¿cómo estás? —Pyro soltó su mejor tono seductor. Que, para ser de un hombre de una edad mental de quince años, no estaba mal. Todo, mientras jugaba con su mechero.

—¡Oh, hombre! ¡¿Bromeas?! —Pietro le gritó a John, entre molesto y sorprendido—. ¡Es mi hermana!

John arqueó una ceja. No creía que el tipo fuera celoso de su hermana.

—Wanda, lo juro, si te presta atención antes que a mí, me suicidaré, en serio lo haré. No es justo —protestaba como un niño hiperactivo.

—Pietro —la chica lo consolaba—, soy la nueva. Los chicos aman a las nuevas. No me prestará más atención que a ti.

John parecía más confundido y molesto con el chico de cabello plateado. Le gustó esa niña, no le simpatizaba que dijera lo contario. Él ligaría con ella, si eso quería, no le interesaba lo que su extraño hermano celoso dijera. Ya Bobby le había quitado a la niña nueva, no iba a dejar que el tipo extraño le arrebatara a la sexy chica nueva.

—Además ¿qué haces aquí? —le preguntó Pietro a su hermana, aún enfurruñado.

—¿Mystique no te lo dijo? —replicó con las cejas levantadas en señal de sorpresa—. Magneto quiere que intente algún truco para hallar mutantes —explicó haciendo algunos movimientos retorcidos con sus dedos, graficando su punto.

—Así que —John interrumpió el cruce de los gemelos— ¿tú también perteneces a la Hermandad? —Sonrió de nuevo y Pietro deseó golpearlo por intentar seducir a su hermana ¡Eso era traición en varios niveles!

—Claro, Pyro. —Ella le sonrió amistosa—. Espero ser de ayuda y que me recuerdes rápido. Te extraño un poco —aseguró con un empujón de su hombro.

—¡Wanda! —chilló Pietro acongojado. A pesar de que era un poco gracioso; sonaba demasiado parecido a un niño en pleno berrinche.

—¡Supéralo! —le ordenó Wanda.

—Bruja escarlata —la llamó Mystique, de pie en el umbral de la puerta. Ahora usaba una blusa blanca y pantalón negro. Su don estaba siendo desperdiciado a los ojos de todos los miembros de la Hermandad—. Déjate de juegos, tienes que ir a la oficina de Charles —le recordó antes de caminar de vuelta por el pasillo.

—Debe ser grave —susurró Wanda, para que solo Pietro la escuchara—. Ni siquiera dijo _hola._

—Eso, o no quieren demostrar debilidad frente a los X-men —agregó Pietro. Luego de un intercambio de miradas, ella siguió el camino de la metamorfa. Esperaban que la teoría de Pietro fuera la correcta.

* * *

—Creo que ya deberíamos ir a buscar a Jubilee —dijo Rogue, para que solo Kitty la oyera.

La pequeña castaña suspiró, como si así reuniera fuerzas. Luego sonrió y asintió con un movimiento de cabeza. Sabía que esa conversación sería dura.

Una mirada fugaz al castaño que dedicaba mohines fastidiados al velocista; que a su vez recibía miradas envenenadas de Bobby; le recordaba que valía la pena el intento. De cualquier forma, siempre podía entrar en fase y correr con Rogue, si sus argumentos no eran suficientes y la pirotécnica Jubilee trataba de hacerlas volar por los aires.

—¡Bien, niños! —exclamó aplaudiendo una vez para que le prestaran atención—. Las niñeras debemos salir un momento. Compórtense.

—No bromees —pidió Bobby con malestar mal disimulado.

—Las chicas necesitamos hablar, Iceman —replicó, volviendo a usar el tono de fastidio; como si el chico llevara horas de un berrinche. No le dio espacio a replicar, su mirada cayó en Pyro; quien fingía ignorar la discusión. Era su John de 15 años. No podía ocultar esos gestos, los había aprendido a leer hacía mucho. Se acercó a él, poniendo las pequeñas manos sobre sus hombros, obligándolo a mirarla—. Rogue y yo haremos lo que podamos para que todo sea más fácil. Te lo prometo —le dijo y concluyó la frase con un corto, pero cálido, abrazo.

QuickSilver se tensó ante la escena, desviando la mirada. No podía ver eso. Shadowcat podía tocar a su Johnny sin problemas. Pero se suponía que a él no le agradaba ser tocado. La curiosidad le picaba debajo de la piel y el abrazo duró dos malditos segundos, que no parecían terminar jamás

Cuando al fin las chicas salieron de la sala de recreación, Pietro aguardó el tiempo suficiente para que ellas alcanzaran cierta distancia. Podría aguardar a otro momento, pero la paciencia se le estaba agotando con cada gesto de Pyro. Iba a alcanzarlas para preguntarles algunas cosas.

—Iré a ver si alguno de los niños necesita un muñeco de nieve o solo quieren a alguien a quien hacerle preguntas sobre Santa Claus —dijo Bobby, saliendo por la misma puerta que las chicas. Al parecer, había alguien con menos paciencia que el propio QuickSilver. Eso era nuevo para el velocista.

—Eso nos deja a nosotros —comentó Coloso, cuando el rubio ya no se encontraba en la sala. Ni el gigante ni Pietro estaban dispuestos a soportar la mirada de cachorro abandonado que John trataba de ocultar tras la expresión de enfado— ¿Quieres ir a la biblioteca? La remodelaron y agregaron libros nuevos que seguro no te esperabas ver ahí —le dijo a John.

Pyro se evitó el comentario sarcástico. Coloso era el artista plástico del grupo y él el artista de las letras. Solo él podría invitarlo a la biblioteca, sabiendo que era algo genial, de hecho.

—Vamos —replicó cortante.

—Los alcanzo en un segundo —anunció Pietro, con una gran sonrisa, antes de desaparecer en una ráfaga de viento.

—Nadie te espera —escupió John a pesar de que el plateado no lo oiría.

* * *

—¿Tenemos algún plan? —preguntó Rogue, mientras caminaba junto a Kitty por los pasillos de la mansión.

—Pues… —llegó a decir, cuando una ráfaga las despeinó y un chico pálido se materializó frente a ellas— ¿Qué?

—Necesito que me expliques algo. Y que lo hagas rápido, porque de verdad estoy de los nervios —Pietro, parloteó.

—Estamos ocupadas… —trató de detenerlo, pero fue interrumpida por el muchacho.

—¡Cállate! Solo quiero saber ¿por qué Pyro no se enfada cuando lo tocas?

Kitty mantuvo una expresión en blanco, tratando de descifrar si se trataba de alguna broma que no entendía.

—¡Te dije que rápido! —elevó la voz sin llegar a gritar. Ceño fruncido, expresión dura. Era raro verlo tan fastidiado, sin una sonrisa burlona.

—Oye —dijo Kitty, levantando las manos enseñando las palmas, en señal de paz—, sé que estás celoso, pero…

—¡Sólo responde la pregunta! —le ordenó tan rápido que ella no fue consciente de la mano que voló para atrapar sus mejillas, clavando los dedos en la piel ajena. Era una lástima que estuviera tan enfrascado en Shadowcat, ya que una mano tan pálida como la suya acarició su cuello, haciendo que la energía abandonara su cuerpo, mientras el mundo parecía acelerarse ante sus ojos.

—¡Rogue! —chilló Kitty, en un gritito aterrado, mientras el velocista soltaba su rostro para recargarse en el muro a su derecha—. ¿Estás loca?

—Oye, me asustó —se defendió la sureña, devolviendo el guante sobre su mano desnuda, cuando daba brinquitos inquietos sobre sus pies—. Podría romperte el cuello antes de que entraras en fase. Técnicamente te salvé la vida —parloteaba sin parar a respirar—. No te preocupes, ya se te pasará —le dijo a Pietro, con una movimiento de su mano, quitándole importancia a la mirada asesina que le dedicó.

—Deberías calmarte —le aconsejó Kitty, pareciendo asustada de la nueva hiperactividad de su amiga.

—Oh, no te preocupes. Nunca estuve tan bien en mi vida. Su don es como beber 300 tazas de café endulzadas con bebida energizante —hablaba apresuradamente— ¿Ya nos vamos? Debemos buscar a Jubilee ¿recuerdas? Vamos, vamos.

—Maldita idiota —blasfemó Pietro—. Me siento lento.

—¡Oh, por dios! —Rogue soltaba grititos ahogados por temor a chillar y asustar a todos— ¿Cómo haces para vivir así? —le preguntaba a QuickSilver, jalándose de los cabellos, sin detenerse en sus brinquitos.

—Ejercitas la paciencia —replicó con rencor.

—Rogue, cariño —Kitty tocó su hombro con una mano, como si temiera que estallara— ¿Por qué no vas a correr alrededor de la mansión mientras yo hablo con QuickSilver? Puedes ver en donde está Jubilee.

—¡Eso suena genial! —exclamó emocionada antes de volverse un borrón.

—Tardará unos minutos en perder ese efecto —comentó al aire.

—Dará mil vueltas a la mansión en unos minutos —murmuró el otro con fastidio.

—Bien, escucha —dijo firme, como si hablar con él fuera una pérdida de tiempo. Era un sentimiento mutuo—. John no te recuerda…

—Pyro —la corrigió.

—Como sea —aceptó con desgano—. Él no te recuerda. No confía en ti, por eso no deja que lo toques —le explicó sin importarle la mueca que puso. Era como si las palabras le dolieran—. Jubilee y yo nos ganamos esa confianza con el tiempo. Nadie más tocaba a John. Y para tu mala suerte, lo que pasaba antes, es ley ahora. —Luego se fue.

Pietro se tragó cada insulto sobre X-men y sus patéticos intentos de hostilidad. Recargó su espalda en la pared, pensando si valía la pena fastidiar a su Johnny en ese momento y se tomó un momento; luego de mucho tiempo; se tomó un momento en silencio, solo para respirar.

Nada estaba bien.

Miró el techo, exactamente tres segundos, antes de correr a la biblioteca. Porque los X-men y su pasado de mierda con John, no le quitarían lo que tenía con su novio. No importaba que el mismo pirómano no lo recordara.

* * *

—No importa ¿Está bien? Realmente me da lo mismo —repitió Jubilee, mirando al cielo, como si el humo del cigarrillo fuera increíblemente fascinante.

—Sabemos que es difícil, pero realmente ¿no crees que sería genial recuperar a John? —decía Kitty. No se dejaría engañar por la actitud aparentemente indiferente de la pirotécnica; había contado las colillas de cigarrillos en el suelo. Eran siete. Eso era sinónimo de mucha tensión y de una próxima ida al centro de la ciudad para contrabandear cajetillas. Sabía que ya no había más en la habitación.

—¿Sabes qué sería realmente genial? —le preguntó luego de la última calada—. Ir a averiguar qué diablos hace aquí la Bruja escarlata. Esa perra loca podría matarnos a todos en una rabieta y el Profesor la metió a su oficina —les recordó con una sonrisa traviesa.

—¿De verdad quieres espiarlos? —cuestionó Rogue, como si la sola idea la dejara exhausta—. Ya estoy cansada de que me hagan limpiar la biblioteca, cada vez que nos atrapan. El área de historia americana ya está ordenada alfabéticamente y por año.

—Oye, vamos mejorando —se defendió.

Rogue le dedicó una mueca como si le preguntara si bromeaba.

—Espiaremos, con una condición —Kitty dijo entusiasta—. Si dejas de odiarnos y evitarnos, solo porque está John.

—¡No los odio! —chilló pareciendo insultada.

Ahora tanto Kitty como Rogue le dedicaban la mueca "¿Bromeas?".

—No los odio —sostuvo firme. Luego suspiró—. Pero prometo no evitarlos, si así dejan de actuar como si necesitara consuelo.

—¡Victoria! —exclamó Shadowcat, levantando los puños en el aire y mirando al cielo—. Ahora vamos a buscar un castigo —sentenció tomando rumbo a la mansión.

—¿Al menos podemos tomar chocolate primero? —refunfuñó Rogue, a pesar de estar siguiendo los pasos de sus amigas. No se quedaría fuera de una travesura solo por miedo a un castigo.

* * *

—¿Me repiten el plan?

—No hay plan, Rogue. Esa es la belleza de esta misión —replicó Jubilee, con una sonrisa ladina en los labios.

Todas miraban hacia los lados, cerciorándose que nadie caminaba por los pasillos. Era momento de película navideña en la tv, por lo que la mayoría se encontraba ocupado en eso o en la cocina con Ororo, inmersos en el horneado de galletas de jengibre.

—¿Qué hacen? —susurró la voz a sus espaldas haciéndolas dar un brinco y llevar las manos a sus bocas para ahogar gritos que las delatarían.

El puño de Jubilee voló para golpear el hombro de Bobby, quien sonreía divertido. De verdad que ellas estaban mejorando, pero iban a ser atrapadas. Eso era ley.

—Cállate y escucha —le ordenó la pirotécnica, ignorando la mueca de disgusto del rubio.

Todos se acercaron de puntillas hacia la puerta; dispuestos a oír la plática; cuando de repente se abrió con violencia de par en par, haciéndolos brincar hacia atrás, para evitar ser atropellados por la estampida que era la Bruja escarlata, corriendo por los pasillos, sin parecer notar su presencia.

—Pues ¿por qué no tratas tú de hacer un mejor trabajo? —gritó la voz grave de Magneto desde el interior— ¿Sabes lo difícil que es lidiar con una mutante nivel omega, hormonal?

Los niños aún estaban tensos, listos para defenderse de un ataque.

Cuando nada ocurrió, a excepción de una discusión extraña que no llegaban a comprender del todo, Kitty levantó una mano haciendo señas para dejar en claro que sería ella la primera en avanzar. Era un movimiento típico de sus entrenamientos; ella era la que podía evitar un golpe directo.

Shadowcat se inclinó hacia adelante, asomando su cabeza por el umbral de la puerta. Un segundo después, agitó la mano para que los demás la imitaran.

En el interior, el Profesor se encontraba detrás de su escritorio, mientras Magneto, de pie frente a él, continuaba con una discusión, que ninguno de los niños pensó ver en esa vida. Se suponía que ellos eran los centrados entre todos ellos.

—Erik, solo digo que podría ser útil que Wanda tenga clases de meditación —decía Charles—. Tiene un gran poder…

—¡Sé que tiene un gran poder! —replicó el otro—. Es mi hija, Charles ¿Sabes lo que hizo hace un mes? En una rabieta, hizo desaparecer a uno de mis soldados. Tardó una semana en regresarlo. El mutante no sabía en dónde había estado.

Mistyque y Logan se encontraban de pie a cada lado, sin saber exactamente cómo lidiar con esos dos. Uno de ellos podía enviar a volar a Wolverine y el otro hacerla creer que era rubia por toda la vida. Aunque de cualquier forma, sus miradas envenenadas fueron suficientes para que los niños corrieran lejos antes de que se desquitaran con ellos.

Corrieron hasta llegar a uno de los jardines más alejados. Cuando se detuvieron, tardaron un momento en recuperar el aliento, hasta que Jubilee comenzó a reírse.

—¿De qué te ríes? —preguntó Bobby.

—¡No puedo creer que esos dos discutieran! —chilló—. ¡Parecían un maldito matrimonio!

Las carcajadas de la pirotécnica no tardaron en contagiar lo demás.

—Dios, eso fue extraño —aceptó Kitty, recobrando la compostura.

—Lo sé… —aceptó Rogue—. Se dieron cuenta ¿Verdad?

—¿De qué? —pidió Bobby.

—Esto no se arreglará pronto.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—El Profesor y Magneto no parecen en vías de llegar a un acuerdo —se explicó la sureña—. Eso solo puede significar que la Hermandad permanecerá aquí una temporada.

—No sabes eso —replicó su novio—. Quizás se harten y se larguen. Están vigilados, de nada les sirve estar aquí. Sus planes están truncados.

—Tal vez solo dejen a John —sugirió Kitty.

—O tal vez solo se largue con ellos otra vez —agregó Jubilee.

Guardaron silencio, pensando en las posibilidades. Esto no estaba siendo fácil.

—Como sea. —Jubilee suspiró, pateando un poco la nieve—. Esta misión salió bien, equipo. Hace mucho que no salíamos impunes de una travesura. Celebremos con galletas.

—No podemos —le dijo Bobby sonriendo por el buen ánimo de la chica. Era tranquilizador, luego de verla irse de la sala de recreación—. Hay que esperar a que se enfríen, luego de sacarlas del horno.

—Pues eso es otra misión para nosotros —aseguró comenzando a caminar— ¡Hurtemos esas galletas, X-men!

* * *

 _ **Nota:** ¿Cuánto diablos tardé en publicar nuevo capítulo? De verdad me está costando._

 _Quise poner a la Wanda que usaron en la película de los Vengadores, solo por una cuestión estética, pero los dones que le daré son los de los cómics; que son más bien mágicos._

 _*Omega, es la calificación que en los cómics se se da a los mutantes más poderosos (Bruja escarlata, Phoenix, Wolverine, por ejemplo)._

 ** _¿Comentario, crítica... ánimos? Lo que quieran, en la cajita de comentarios. Gracias de antemano._**

 _Be free, be happy._


	8. Familias

_**Nota:** Sí, sigo tardando en publicar... ¿pero tienen idea de lo molesta que es la vida real? XD _

_Ya saben que la cursiva es para el pasado (flash backs). Y Chuck tiene 15 años, mientras que Martin y Lisie rondan los 20._

 _Más notas abajo._

* * *

Pietro sostenía un libro en las manos, a pesar de no estar para nada interesado en esa lectura. Solo necesitaba una excusa para disminuir el enfado de Pyro por su presencia en la biblioteca.

Cuando llegó, el castaño subía y bajaba por los estantes llenos de libros, que Coloso señaló como la nueva sección. Luego de un par de decenas de minutos, el pirómano por fin eligió algo para dejar de inspeccionar cada dorso de libro.

Entonces, ahí estaba, contemplando al extrañamente pacifico John, leyendo.

Pietro contenía sus tontas ganas de sonreír. Su Johnny siempre se perdía tan profundamente entre palabras que alguien más escribía magistralmente. Y el velocista disfrutaba tanto de verlo así de perdido. De hecho, rara vez lo molestaba cuando se encontraba así.

En ese momento, ese de ahí era el mismo Johnny que él amaba. El mismo que podía permanecer recostado sobre su vientre, debajo de las mantas, con una pequeña linterna alumbrando el libro que no podía dejar, a pesar de la noche. El mismo que tal vez debería dejar de leer a ese tal R. R. Martin, porque lo dejaba algo deprimido o blasfemando, al matar a sus personajes favoritos. No importaba que él le recordara que no eran reales.

— _¡Nunca me digas que no son reales, idiota! Yo sé que no son reales_ —le había gritado. Y ese fue el día que aprendió la lección, porque John realmente había querido golpearlo con ese libro, a pesar de que Pietro lo esquivara gracias a su velocidad.

—¿Qué sucede, Speedy? ¿Olvidaste cómo leer? —lo punzó la voz de John, cuando lo había atrapado mirándolo.

—No ¿por qué? —preguntó confundido.

—Estás sonriendo como idiota.

—Me encontré con una parte divertida en el libro —aseguró.

—Es Cumbres borrascosas, imbécil —lo insultó despectivo—. Puede ser cualquier cosa, menos divertido.

QuickSilver observó el libro en sus manos y ¡Vaya! John tenía razón.

—Me atrapaste —dijo con un encogimiento de hombros y su enorme sonrisa.

John suspiró, rodando los ojos. Ese idiota hiperactivo no iba a dejarlo en paz.

Entonces, Pietro gritó de dolor, tomando su cabeza con ambas manos. Hubiera caído al suelo si no fuera por Coloso.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó el ruso, cuando el dolor se había detenido y Pietro recuperó el equilibrio.

Pyro apretaba el mechero en una mano, atento a la situación.

—Sí —masculló dando un paso atrás—. Es mi hermana. Debo irme —dijo y se volvió un borrón plata, saliendo de ahí.

* * *

—¿En dónde estabas? —chilló la Bruja escarlata, saltando a los brazos de su hermano.

—Con Johnny ¿Qué sucedió?

—Magneto es un idiota —sollozó—. No cree que mis poderes sean útiles.

—¿De qué hablas, Wanda? —preguntó extrañado, alejándola con suavidad para mirarla a los ojos—. Él te trajo aquí.

—Pero… pero… —sollozó sin terminar la frase.

—¿Pero? —preguntó con la paciencia que solo podía tener con su hermana.

—¿Crees que sea gay? —Sorbió su nariz.

Pietro mantuvo la expresión en blanco, tratando de comprender qué camino tomó la mente de su gemela. A él no le gustaba que la llamaran _rara_ , pero no era exactamente igual al promedio, y eso debía aceptarlo.

—¿Qué?

—¿Crees que Magneto sea gay? —volvió a preguntar, limpiando su nariz con el puño de la camiseta negra.

—No… —replicó extendiendo la vocal—. Es tu padre ¿sabes? Él y mamá…

—¡Ya sé eso! —lo cortó como si la idea la horrorizara.

—¿Entonces?

—Bueno… puede ser bisexual o algo. —Se encogió de hombros.

—¿Desde cuándo te importa con quien se acuesta Magneto?

—No me importa. Pero si Charles Xavier va a ser mi padrastro, me opongo —sostuvo cruzándose de brazos.

Pietro esperó un segundo, tratando de comprender. Cuando la Bruja escarlata no agregó nada a su argumentó, él habló:

—Oye, sé que soy rápido, pero… estoy confundido.

Wanda resopló como si estuviera harta de explicar.

—Magneto quería que buscara a esos mutantes nuevos y el Profesor solo hablaba sobre mis extraordinarios poderes y mi poco control y el peligro —enumeraba dramáticamente, en tono de burla— y bla, bla, bla… Pero en vez de decirle que era un idiota, comenzó a prestarle atención y a hablar sobre lo inestable que soy —decía indignada— ¡Es un intento de madrastra malvada, lo juro!

Pietro la observaba en silencio, pensando que no estaba seguro de por qué no dejaba que otros llamaran a Wanda _rara_ , cuando la estaba oyendo en ese momento.

—Sé que es una regla de gemelos esto de oírte y prometerte que no dejaremos que nuestro padre se case con un hombre malvado; que posiblemente sea una especie de madrastra-malvada-y-calva —decía a prisa y sin pausa—; pero nuestro padre no es exactamente alguien que necesite ser protegido o siquiera nos ame lo suficiente como para importarle un comino lo que opinemos fuera de la revolución mutante, además de que tengo un novio amnésico que se ve muy tierno leyendo en la biblioteca, justo ahora. Así que ¿te molestaría si me voy a vigilarlo? Es una misión, dicho sea de paso.

—¿Cómo van las cosas con él? —le preguntó seria.

—Oh, me odia totalmente desde que dije que era mi novio frente a todos —dijo despreocupadamente—. Resulta que a los quince años aún no salía del armario.

Wanda quiso recordarle que él tampoco lo había hecho a esa edad, pero se contuvo para preguntarle algo más importante, que la estaba molestando.

—¿Has pensado en qué sucederá si no lo arreglamos? —preguntó suave, con el dolor brillando en la mirada.

—Lo solucionaremos —replicó sin dudar.

—Pietro… —masculló como si suplicara.

—Wanda —se burló.

—Sé racional —le pidió muy seria, a pesar de acabar de inventar historias raras sobre madrastras malvadas—. Aunque encontremos a esos mutantes, cabe la posibilidad de no poder revertir lo que ocurrió.

—¿Estás bromeando? —preguntó incrédulo—. Lo volviste chica, una vez ¿No podrás devolverle la memoria?

—¡Tú sabes que así no funciona! —elevó la voz.

—¿Cómo es que _no funcionan_? ¿A tu voluntad? —le cuestionó burlón, sabiendo que ella acababa de quejarse sobre la poca confianza que le tenían—. Toma una escoba y ve a volar ¿quieres?

Su hermana reaccionó dándole un puñetazo en el brazo. Y a pesar de que él lo vio venir, permitió que lo golpeara. Lo peor que podía suceder era que se echara a llorar, fingiendo que había dolido en serio. Después de todo, tenía deseos de hacerlo hacía un buen rato.

—¡Eres un idiota! —le gritó.

—Lo sé —aceptó con desgano, cansado de oír que lo llamaran así—. Pero ¿sabes qué? Johnny regresará y quemará todas tus cosas, por no esperarlo como yo lo estoy haciendo —la punzó, serio.

—También es mi amigo —le recordó dolida.

Pietro tuvo que tragarse lo que dijo. No podía ser malo con Wanda.

—Lo sé. —Suspiró—. Pero él va a volver ¿está bien?

Su hermana asintió.

—Debo irme —le anunció él.

—Nos veremos. Yo debo meditar —escupió con asco.

Pietro se aseguró de que su gemela lo viera reírse antes de correr.

* * *

Las piezas de metal relucían limpias frente a ella. Era sistemática y precisa en cada movimiento familiar.

—Deberías dedicarte a cocinar, en vez de limpiar esa arma que nunca sacas —dijo burlón. El chico de cabello verde se reclinaba en una silla, con los pies cruzados sobre la mesa frente a él.

La aludida levantó la mirada, solo un segundo, lo suficiente para que su interlocutor supiera que el comentario había fastidiado su paz.

—Yo no cocino —espetó, volviendo a su tarea. Era verdad que no sacaba su revólver, pero no le agradaba descuidar su mantención. La limpieza periódica no era pospuesta por nada—. Además tú no pareces ocupado, prepara algo.

—Yo estoy ocupado —replicó dándose golpecitos en la sien.

—¿Aún nos están buscando? —preguntó Chuck, quien entraba al cuarto en ese momento. El ceño fruncido desencajaba en su rostro angelical.

—Sí, siento a un telépata como un aguijón en mi cabeza —dijo molesto.

—¿Por qué están tan interesados en nosotros? —preguntó Chuck—. Nunca ocurrió antes.

—Debe ser porque atacamos a esos imbéciles —comentó balanceándose en la silla—. Les advertí que debíamos correr —les reprochó.

—¡Solo la defendí! —se excusó Chuck, señalando a la chica que seguía en el armado de su revólver, sin parecer prestar atención.

—¡Oye al héroe! —espetó burlón. Peinaba su cabello verde hacia atrás con los dedos.

—Pero… —trató de protestar, antes de morderse el labio inferior con frustración. No sabía cómo seguir. Martin lo golpearía, si lo intentaba. No importaba que todos supieran lo innecesario de su movimiento con los otros mutantes. El de cabello verde era mayor, más grande y el que lo sacó de la calle. No podía solo señalar su estupidez al quitarle cuatro años al pirómano, cuando bien podría haberle quitado diez minutos de su memoria.

—Qué bueno que te callas —murmuró aún fastidiado—. Ve a buscar algo para comer —le ordenó. Miraba el techo, continuando con la silla reclinada.

—Yo fui la última vez —respondió bajo, casi acongojado.

—¿Y? Comiste —gruñó—. Ve. No seguiré usando mi don. Ya tengo suficiente con cubrirnos el trasero —se quejó frotándose en rostro con ambas manos.

—Si vas, puedes elegir el menú, Chucky —dijo Lisie, aún sin levantar la mirada de su tarea. Ignoró magistralmente el resoplido de Martin. El tipo odiaba que tratara al rubio como un niño, a pesar de que lo fuera.

El más joven sonrió suave, antes de ponerse en marcha. Su don detendría al encargado de algún local de comida rápida y le permitiría robar algo para la cena, sin dramas.

—Deja de tratarlo tan suave —le ordenó Martin. En su voz repicaba un fastidio constante, con el filo que la amenaza implícita siempre le daba.

—La próxima vez será —replicó distraídamente. A ella no la intimidaba tanto como a Chuck, pero Martin seguía siendo un bastardo loco y no le convenía tenerlo en contra.

Una risita maníaca, entre aguda y enferma subió burlona por la garganta de Martin.

—Eres toda una mamá gallina con su polluelo —dijo— ¿Será por eso de que eres lesbiana y nunca tendrás hijos?

 _Click, clack, clock_. El arma de Lisie estaba armada en solo unos movimientos rápidos. El cañón apuntando a la cabeza del de cabello verde. Los ojos miel destellando ira y la mandíbula encajada, como buscando algo de control en el arrebato colérico.

Martin sonreía amplio, satisfecho, loco. La tranquila Lisie había estallado por su causa.

—¡Qué privilegio! —exclamó—. Lisie desenfundó su arma. Me pregunto si también la usará —continuó, sosteniendo la mirada—. Digo, dispararle al tipo que está protegiéndola de esos tipos que pueden encontrarla y buscar venganza, no sería muy listo de su parte —la punzó, seguro y arrogante.

¡Bingo! El bastardo loco tenía razón.

Obligó a sus pulmones a respirar regularmente y a su obstinado brazo extendido; que parecía negarse al pedido de parar; a levantarse en el aire. El cañón apuntaba al techo y el dedo no dejaba el gatillo. Hizo lo que pudo para que su expresión pareciera en blanco.

—Puedo tomar tu don ¿sabes? —replicó con voz neutra. Ella siempre era así. El elemento calmo del grupo. De esa familia enferma de tres que conformaban.

—Nunca lo hiciste… —le recordó el otro—. No sé por qué. Pero nunca lo hiciste y eso es suficiente para mí —le aseguró. Luego volvió a su balanceo sobre la silla.

Ella no dijo nada. Nunca podría dejarle saber que temía ser la que tomara las decisiones.

Hasta a ella le sonaba patético.

* * *

—Dije que largo —repitió la metamorfa.

—¡Pero yo debo vigilar a Pyro! —protestó QuickSilver, olvidando que era un subordinado y debería cerrar la boca.

—Ahora tienes misión —replicó Raven cruzando sus brazos—. Ve con Magneto, ahora. Yo puedo vigilar a Pyro —le aseguró—. Solo lee libros y camina por la mansión, de cualquier forma.

Pietro tenía un puchero, cuando pensaba muy fuerte en que John se veía _muy_ lindo leyendo y _solo_ caminando por la mansión. Pero lamentablemente para él, su superior lo fulminó con su mirada ámbar, como retándolo a colmar la poca paciencia que parecía tener. Así, no le quedó otra opción más que suspirar antes de correr.

* * *

QuickSilver había logrado mover soldados, llevar calma y dar órdenes de manera eficiente. No era todo lo rápido que él deseaba, pero nada era tan rápido como él deseaba.

Su padre le confió el resguardo de sus soldados. Dejarlos a la deriva no era del estilo del amo del magnetismo. Las misiones no se llevarían a cabo, a excepción de algunos pequeños golpes a los Amigos de la Humanidad y el recabo de información, que fuera posible, de ese grupo de mutantes escurridizos que, todos creían, estaban siendo reclutados a la fuerza.

—¿Por qué te enviaron a ti? —preguntó Avalancha. El grandote fue discreto al preguntar. No era del tipo irreverente.

—Soy tú superior —el velocista soltó despectivo.

—¿Por qué no a Pyro? —cuestionó—. Él se encarga de todos los soldados, siempre. Tú eres el chico de las exploraciones, no…

—¡Soy tú superior! —lo cortó firme, con fastidio. Deseó golpearlo, pero se contuvo. No estaba ahí para preocupar a sus soldados. Fue enviado a calmar a todos. Magneto se encargaría de castigarlo por su ineptitud si solo plantaba el caos en el lugar.

—¿Cuál de los mutantes lo golpeó? —reformuló la pregunta, esta vez en un susurro. Su mirada triste, detrás del halo fuerte.

Pietro pensó en mentirle. En decirle que John solo estaba ocupado en otra cosa y que ya regresaría. Que solo se fuera a hacer sus tareas.

Pero no pudo.

Avalancha no era santo de su devoción. Era un tipo grande que no le simpatizaba, pero seguía siendo el mejor amigo de John. Y no importaba que estuviera estorbando en su intento por terminar rápido con eso, para regresar a la mansión. Simplemente, la mirada preocupada, era demasiado sincera como para mentirle.

—El que borra memorias —susurró, viendo caer la expresión de su interlocutor.

—¿Cuánto? —masculló. Avalancha tenía miedo. Pietro podía verlo en su mirada.

—No recuerda los últimos cuatro años —dijo. Pero antes de que el otro pudiera continuar, su impaciencia lo empujó a continuar—. Estamos aliados con los X-men. Es temporal —le explicaba a prisa. No era consciente de cómo se había vuelto el tipo que les daba ánimos a todos—. Encontraremos a esos mutantes y recuperaremos a Johnny. Es todo. Solo necesito que tomes el mando aquí. Mantén a todos alerta. Si tienen cualquier indicio, puede acercarnos a esos idiotas ¿sí?

Avalancha asintió. No parecía convencido.

—Nick —lo llamó para que lo mirara a los ojos. El nombre hizo que el más alto diera un respingo. Solo John lo llamaba así. Para todos los demás, era solo Avalancha—. Él volverá. Sabes que nos quemará si se entera que nos rendimos —le aseguró con una sonrisa contagiosa. El castaño hizo un esfuerzo por corresponder el gesto—. Ahora muévete, soldado. Tienes trabajo —le recordó con su voz firme—. Estaremos en contacto.

Una vez solo, la sonrisa de Pietro cayó de sus labios. Estaba bastante cansado de ser el que sostuviera la idea de que el pirómano regresaría.

Tomó una gran bocanada de aire. Debía buscar un comunicador que lo mantuviera en contacto con sus soldados y de vuelta a la mansión. Cosa de una fracción de segundo, si no fuera porque hizo una parada en una de las habitaciones. El familiar aroma a algo quemado llegó a su nariz. Nada pudo hacer cuando, en un impulso, se dejó caer de bruces en la cama. Fue un momento de debilidad. Necesitaba esa cercanía. El ambiente cálido, la sensación conocida.

No iba a llorar. No lo haría. No había perdido nada. Johnny volvería.

Estrechó la almohada contra su rostro y encogió su cuerpo lo más que pudo.

Lo extrañaba. Lo hacía de una forma tan patética que Pyro podría escribir algunas líneas sobre ello en una de sus historias.

"Solo fueron unos días" —se recordó—. "Unos días no son nada" —se alentaba. Intentando pensar en las dimensiones que eso tendría para cualquier otro que no tuviera su don—. "Ve despacio. Ve despacio. _Despacio_ _es_ _bueno_. _Despacio_ _puede_ _ser bueno"_.

Las palabras corrían a la velocidad de la luz. Un mantra inventado, que tristemente lograba mantenerlo cuerdo.

Él podía esperar. Él podía hacerlo. Lo haría por él. Lo haría por Johnny. Él volvería. Su Johnny nunca lo dejaría.

Y con esa idea, QuickSilver regresó a la mansión X-men.

* * *

—Esto es entrenamiento, Pyro —anunció Mystique, de pie frente a Pyro, en el gimnasio de la mansión. Había abordado al muchacho, durante su lectura en la biblioteca.

 _—¿Drake castigado? ¿Bromeas? —le dijo él, cuando fingía que no se había asustado ante la presencia de la mujer azul, cuando él se hallaba solo. Coloso encontró inspiración en medio de su divagar entre libros y corrió a su lienzo para plasmar algo de arte con la promesa de reunirse en un par de horas._

 _—Oí a Storm diciendo algo sobre galletas de jengibre —le dijo—. Ahora… —continuó seductora, tomando lentamente el libro que él sostenía entre sus manos— ya que estás solo y sin nada de recuerdos. Podrías venir conmigo —sugirió. Lenta, premeditaba, casi juguetona—. Te conozco ¿sabes? Tal vez pueda refrescar tu memoria. —Sonrió sin recibir el mismo gesto, pero sí un asentimiento de cabeza._

El chico no respondió. Su expresión tranquila, aunque su mente tratara de correr en busca de respuestas. La relación con esa mutante, de qué trataba el supuesto entrenamiento, qué buscaba con todo esto. John teorizaba silencioso, a la espera de pistas que llenaran los huecos en su memoria.

Mystique sonrió suave, poniéndose en guardia. Ella tenía una idea y la probaría en ese momento. Ella también quería a Pyro de vuelta.

La metamorfa hizo un movimiento rápido, pero no demasiado. No iba a matar a Pyro, solo intentaba que el muchacho sacara algo de su entrenamiento con ella, como respuesta. El cuerpo tenía memoria, ella lo sabía y esperaba que no hubiera sido afectada por el don del mutante que atacó al pirómano.

Una patada cayó de lleno en el pecho de Pyro, haciéndolo caer sobre su espalda. No hubo intento por evitar, no hubo caída entrenada para evitar el daño, ni si quiera un atisbo de plan de contra ataque. El niño se encogió en el suelo, cubriendo su cabeza, intentando proteger sus partes vitales.

Pyro era un niño asustado de que lo lastimaran.

Mystique se paralizó por un segundo entero. Su mente procesaba cada pequeño detalle. Sus músculos tensos y su respiración detenida. La sorpresa la embargó.

—¡Atrás! —ordenó una voz, antes de que su portador se interpusiera entre ella y el _niño_ en el suelo. Iceman la obligó a retroceder lejos, con una mirada de reproche que parecía a un paso de ser asesina—. John ¿estás bien? —preguntó tan preocupado que ella incluso creyó que era un sentimiento genuino.

Los brazos de Pyro bajaron de su cabeza, permitiendo ver una mirada aún aterrada. Él ni siquiera había reaccionado tomando el _Zippo_. Él ni siquiera llegaba a ser el adolescente que incineraría a decenas con tal de sobrevivir. Él era un niño asustado.

Mystique no se quedó a ver cómo se ponía de pie con ayuda de Iceman. Caminó veloz, dando grandes zancadas, fuera del gimnasio.

Ella había comprendido algo y tenía a alguien a quien decirle muchas cosas.

—Estoy bien… ¿no estabas castigado?

—Debía limpiar el gimnasio y los vi. —Oyó a sus espaldas.

* * *

—¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste, Charles?! —vociferó, luego de patear la puerta de la oficina del Profesor y entrar, deteniéndose frente a él. El escritorio del hombre daba una segura distancia entre ellos. Perfecta para que ella no lo asesinara de un golpe rápido y fluido. A pesar de que ya hubiera pensado en una forma de hacerlo en solo dos movimientos.

Xavier tardó un momento en saber a qué se refería Raven. La mutante estaba furibunda, respirando irregularmente, con las manos cerradas en puño y la tensión de cada musculo; como si tratara de controlarse el tiempo suficiente. No era la Mystique calculadora. Era la Raven pasional.

—No me corresponde difundir los secretos que mis estudiantes me confían en las sesiones personales —respondió calmadamente, cuando la proyección de la metamorfa le permitió comprender lo que sucedía.

—¡Es mi amigo! —gritó en respuesta—. ¡Ahora tiene miedo o me odia! ¡Y es tu culpa, Charles!

—Yo no fui quien golpeó a John —le recordó firme.

—No, solo eres el bastardo que intenta alejar a Pyro de su familia —dijo, esta vez con un tono de voz bajo. El reproche dándole un tono diferente.

—Raven, si solo hubiera sabido que intentarías entrenar con él, yo...

—Deja de fingir que eres todo bondadoso y perfecto —le pidió, volviendo a interrumpir—. Te conozco mejor que eso —le recordó más triste, esta vez—. Solo dime lo que sabes, así intentaré que Pyro no me tema.

El Profesor suspiró rendido. Raven proyectaba tantos sentimientos de abatimiento, rencor y enfado, arremolinándose salvajemente, que no pensó prudente evitar la conversación:

—John tuvo fobia a ser tocado, durante mucho tiempo —le contó—. Sufrió diferentes formas de abuso de sus familias substitutas.

—Les enseñan combate táctico aquí —argumentó.

—Sí —aceptó—. John tuvo permitido saltarse esa clase, hasta que se creyó capaz de enfrentarla.

—¿Conoces a esas familias substitutas? —ronroneó tan calmadamente. La Mystique calculadora.

—No asesinarás a nadie, si yo puedo evitarlo —le aseguró.

—Lástima que no podrás evitarlo siempre. —Sonrió de lado con malicia, giró sobre sus talones y caminó hacia la puerta para salir de allí.

—John nunca te contó nada de esto, Raven —dijo, cuando ella tomó el pomo de la puerta.

—Cuando lo conocí, él se creía más valiente de lo que era en realidad —replicó sin girarse a verlo—. Debió pensar que lo subestimaría, si me lo decía. En sí, ser el más joven de la Hermandad lo hacía ser diferente.

—Lo que quise decir fue que él tampoco quiso que asesinaras a alguien —la corrigió.

Ella soltó una risa baja en respuesta.

—Quizás tengas razón —le concedió. Abrió la puerta y lo miró sobre su hombro para decirle:— Quizás no quiso que perdiera el tiempo con escoria. —Luego se fue.

* * *

 _ **Nota:** Bien, bien, bien, tuvimos aparición de los OC´s. Eso me gusta, no sé qué opinan ustedes._

 _Necesitaba hacer la broma del lector que sufre por sus personajes muertos y nadie lo comprende XD_

 _Algunas aclaraciones: Lisie no es homosexual, por eso estalló ante tanta estupidez despectiva de Martin. No es que considerara que ser llamada lesbiana fuera un insulto._ _Además, ella es en extremo insegura, es su rasgo._

 _Oh y... Avalancha es el mejor amigo de Pyro en los cómics; él toma el nombre Nick cuando abandona la Hermandad. No recuerdo si lo dije, pero ya lo dije._

 _¿Opinión, crítica... ánimo? Vamos que esta historia no quedará en el olvido._

 _Be free, be happy._


	9. Lo perdemos

_**Nota:** Luego de mucho tiempo sin conexión a internet, al fin vuelvo. Lo siento y espero que alguien quiera leer :3_

* * *

Cuando John se encontró a solas en su habitación, luego de escabullirse lejos de la mirada lastimera de Iceman, sintió que el día estaba tornándose en extremo largo. Deseó tumbarse debajo de las mantas de su cama, lejos de todo el embrollo en el que se encontraba metido. Pero un pequeño obstáculo lo disuadió de hacerlo: una caja, cortesía del idiota de Speedy, esperándolo justo sobre su almohada.

Dudó un momento sobre si debía examinar el contenido o no. Después de todo, el Profesor había insistido en la necesidad de resguardar el estado de su memoria.

Era una lástima que a St. John Allerdyce le valieran mierda las órdenes de las figuras de autoridad.

El muchacho se dejó caer junto a la caja, quitándole la tapa en un solo movimiento de sus dedos. Empujó el cubo de cartón, dejándolo de lado, para vaciar el contenido sobre la cama. Papeles, cuadernos y fotografías se extendieron ante sus ojos.

Suspiró. Era un intento de recoger energía para la tarea que estaba dispuesto a emprender. Necesitaba lucidez para lograr que cada pequeño detalle, que iba recogiendo, lograra formar algún tipo de collage con sentido, como un paisaje, una imagen que reflejara toda esa vida que él había olvidado.

Los cuadernos no eran algo diferente a los que siempre solían pertenecerle. Garabatos, escritos a medias, poemas sin fin e ideas que alguna vez se llegaban a concretar. Un montón de pequeños rastros de sus intentos de escritor que pudo distinguir como esbozos de mejoras en su estilo. No pudo evitar sonreír. Le agradaba saber que no había dejado sus escritos con el tiempo.

Luego de una lectura superficial, optó por amontonar el puñado de cuadernos a un lado, para leerlos con detenimiento más tarde.

Continuó con las fotografías. No eran muchas. Todas lo incluían con algunas personas que no reconocía de todo, a pesar de parecer muy feliz por estar a su lado.

Se vio a sí mismo, riendo junto a Magneto, frente a un escritorio de metal, mientras él jugaba con una bola de fuego.

Sintió un escalofrío cuando vio una fotografía en la que QuickSilver besaba su mejilla. No podía comprender cómo permitía que eso ocurriera sin matar al idiota veloz.

La Bruja escarlata reía en una captura en la que él la cargaba en su espalda. Y en otra, Mystique junto a él se hallaban en un sofá. Ella jugaba con sus cabellos rubios, mientras su cabeza descansaba en el regazo de la metamorfa.

Pyro observó por largo tiempo esa última fotografía, intentando reconocerse debajo de ese cabello rubio y la aparente comodidad al estar tan cerca de esa mutante tan aterradora. Y a pesar de que sabía que se trataba de él, se negó a aceptarlo.

Apartó la fotografía para toparse con la última de ellas: él intentaba, en vano, rodear los hombros de un tipo mucho más grande; de cabello castaño. No importó cuanto tiempo observó la imagen, el tipo era irreconocible a sus ojos.

Pensó en quemar todo el contenido de la caja, en un infantil intento por fingir que nada era real, pero el desconcierto ante su situación era más fuerte, desplegó las fotografías frente a él, como si disponerlas de otra manera sirviera para hallar un patrón, algo que lo ayudara a comprender.

Veía sonrisas, veía a la Hermandad y rasgos que le resultaban imposibles de aplicar a sí mismo. Y aunque se esforzara, nada parecía tener sentido.

Estaba a punto de rendirse, para al fin ocultarse debajo de las mantas, como planeó en un principio, cuando alguien llamó a la puerta.

—Soy Wanda —anunció la voz del otro lado—. Abre o haré volar la puerta —advirtió, coronando la amenaza con una risilla divertida.

John pensó en ignorar el pedido, pero la Bruja escarlata no parecía alguien del todo cuerdo como para tentar a su, ya de por sí, jodida suerte. El pirómano se puso de pie para abrir a la puerta y despedir rápido a su visitante.

—¿Sí? —dijo a modo de saludo, a penas dejando una hendidura de unos centímetros para que Wanda viera su rostro. Un pedido tácito; y descortés; para que la muchacha se marchara. Pero ese era otro de los problemas de que Pyro no recordara, porque él no era consciente de que esa chica no era rara, solo por el poder tan complicado, que Coloso, amablemente trató de explicarle.

—Solo paso a visitar —anunció la chica, empujando la puerta para abrirse paso al interior.

—Estoy ocupado, niña —le advirtió el otro con fastidio, viendo impotente cómo ella se hacía lugar para sentarse con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo junto a su cama ocupada de papeles. Le daba la espalda.

—Lo sé, revisas la caja que Pietro te dejó —replicó casi aburrida, estirando la mano para tomar una de las fotografías—. Diablos, esa cámara era genial, hasta que el jefe se enfadó —murmuró para ella, recordando el día en que su gemelo robó una bonita cámara que pasó de mano en mano, tomando "demasiadas evidencias en su contra", había dicho Magneto.

—¿Qué diablos…? —gruñó John, aún de pie junto a la puerta—. ¿Acaso leíste mi mente?

—Nop… Bueno, sí —se retracto fácilmente, mientras ojeaba la fotografía—. Pero culpa a la meditación —se defendió, mirándolo sobre su hombro—. Mis poderes están tan enfocados que me doy miedo ¿Sabes que solo pensé en ti y la imagen del pasillo inundó mi cabeza instantáneamente? Eso es tétrico hasta para mis estándares —le explicó con una tono tan natural que John realmente dudaba de la salud mental de esa niña tan linda.

—¿Viniste por algo en especial o solo no soportabas seguir sin ver todo esto? —formuló la pregunta con arrogancia intencional, solo para punzar a la niña.

—Por supuesto, mis ojos necesitaban deleitarse con toda esa belleza tuya —replicó con desinterés, tomando otra fotografía.

Pyro suspiró algo rendido. Wanda no se había fastidiado por su actitud y eso era definitivamente nuevo para el John-de-quince-años.

—¿Al menos responderás alguna de mis preguntas? —le preguntó cerrando al fin la puerta y recargándose en ella.

—Claro ¿Qué quieres saber?

John abrió los ojos de par en par ante las palabras de la Bruja. No sonaba a broma y ella parecía lo suficientemente loca como para retar la autoridad de Xavier y Magneto.

Wanda volvió a mirar sobre su hombro, dedicándole una sonrisa torcida, entre maliciosa y orgullosa, haciendo que Pyro sintiera a su estómago dar un vuelco incómodo.

—¿De veras?

—Por supuesto —le aseguró, dando palmaditas en el lugar del suelo junto a ella, indicándole que se sentara.

Y a pesar de que el instinto de supervivencia de John hubiera encendido todas las alarmas, él se sentó junto a la aterradora Bruja escarlata. Porque él necesitaba saber.

—¿Por dónde empezamos? —dijo Wanda. Su miraba verde brillaba y la sonrisa era casi traviesa—. Pero date prisa. Pronto llegará alguien a regañarme por esto —susurró inclinándose cerca.

John dudó. No estaba seguro de lo que debía preguntar primero. Así que cuando su mirada cayó accidentalmente en la mano de la castaña, dijo lo primero que se cruzó por su mente.

—¿Quién es él? —dijo refiriéndose al castaño enorme de la fotografía.

—Avalancha —respondió sin dudar. La sonrisa ahora era dulce; casi triste—. Lo llamas Nick, pero su nombre de civil es Dominik. Es tú mejor amigo.

Las palabras parecieron golpear a Pyro. Su mandíbula cayó floja.

"Mejor amigo" —se repitió mentalmente, con la imagen de Bobby haciéndose eco, chocando con la nueva información.

No entendía. No entendía cómo podía dolerle algo que era obvio.

— _Tic tac_ —canturreó Wanda, intentando sonar graciosa a pesar de la mirada triste—. Tienes tiempo para una pregunta más, antes de que llamen a la puerta —le advirtió, para sacarlo de su ensimismamiento.

John casi deseó ser tan rápido como el idiota de Speedy, para formular una pregunta que sea útil para sus fines. Pero no lo era y según la castaña, el tiempo se le agotaba, así que preguntó lo primero que su mente exigía saber:

—¿Qué sucederá conmigo, luego de todo esto?

Wanda sonrió de nuevo, triste, casi compasiva.

—Espero que vuelvas a casa con nosotros —susurró, intentando sonar convencida. No tomó en cuenta cómo el hecho de no confiar en esa idea afectaría a su tono de voz.

Una fracción de segundo después, alguien llamó a la puerta, tal y como la Bruja había predicho. Ella fue la que se puso de pie para abrir.

—¿Sabes en el lío que te metiste? —la voz de QuickSilver le reprochó apenas ella se asomó.

—Sí, sí —aceptó con tono aburrido—. No digas nada, ya voy a la oficina de la madrastra-calva-malvada —anunció mientras salía.

—Hola —Pietro saludó alegremente a Pyro, ignorando a su hermana.

—Adiós —replicó amargamente, cerrando la puerta en la cara del velocista.

—¿No irás a cenar? —preguntó a la puerta cerrada.

—No ¡Largo, idiota! Voy a dormir —gritó.

QuickSilver suspiró rendido, antes de correr detrás de su gemela. De cualquier forma, la vigilancia de Pyro, el soldado, se acababa a la hora de ir a la cama; lamentablemente para el Pietro enamorado.

* * *

—Se les advirtió sobre la gravedad de brindar información a Pyro sobre su vida —Magneto regañaba a Wanda, mientras ella se encontraba sentada en el despacho de Charles, sentada frente al escritorio del hombre. La joven mutante pensaba en lo hueca que resultaba esa regla, considerando cómo Pyro se iba alejando de la Hermandad, en medio de la confusa situación.

—Escucha a tu padre, Wanda —le pidió Charles.

—¿Estás leyendo mi mente? —gruñó, clavando una mirada gélida en el hombre sentado frente a ella—. No soy una de tus niñas —le recordó bajo, dejando que energía roja emanara de su mano derecha, con la amenaza reluciendo en el gesto.

—Cuidado con lo que haces —le advirtió Logan, desde un rincón de la oficina.

—No fue intencional —Charles se defendió a prisa, antes de que la situación se saliera de control.

—Pues qué extraño —comentó sacudiendo su mano, dispersando la energía—. Porque pareces muy seguro sobre tus consejos sobre cómo debo manejar mis dones, siendo alguien que no controla los suyos —lo punzó venenosa. El Profesor sonrió suave ante la actitud retadora de la jovencita.

—Lo siento. No volverá a suceder —le prometió.

—Eso espero —replicó mordaz—. Se me prohibió usar protección contra telépatas. No abuses.

—Bruja escarlata —llamó la atención Magneto—. Fallaste a una orden, soldado —recordó—. ¿Cuál es tu justificativo, para que no te envíe a la base?

Wanda suspiró. Magneto usaba el tono de general que te hacía bajar la mirada avergonzado ante su fuerza.

—Estamos perdiendo a Pyro, señor —le dijo, perdiendo toda actitud retadora—. El mapeo mental ya se llevó a cabo. Me parece inútil perder a Pyro, a base de la falsa confianza que le brindan los X-men.

—¿Falsa confianza? —preguntó Logan.

—Juegan al refugio amoroso con él —le respondió Wanda—. Se están aprovechando de su falta de memoria para ponerlo en nuestra contra.

—¿Nosotros hacemos eso? —le cuestionó burlón—. ¿No fue Mystique la que lo golpeó esta tarde?

—¡Cállate!—le ordenó enfadada. Y cuando Wolverine iba a hablar, se mordió la lengua.

Wanda sonrió de lado, volviéndose consciente de lo útil de la aburrida meditación.

—Falló a una simple orden, soldado —habló Magneto, obligándola a borrar su sonrisa—. Ahora márchese con los demás, a la base.

—¡Pero señor, yo puedo ayudar! —protestó.

—¿Fallará a otra orden? —la punzó, obligándola a callar.

La castaña contuvo un gruñido, dudando de lo que debía hacer, hasta que finalmente asintió bajo la mirada dura de Magneto.

—Pensé que tus niños habían vivido tantas guerras como yo —le dijo Logan a Erik, una vez su lengua había sanado gracias a su factor de curación—. Ella me parece bastante una niña mimada.

—Su hermano la sobreprotege —explicó con pesar, antes de sentarse en el lugar ahora libre, para seguir conversando con Charles.

* * *

Esa noche, Bobby tardó en comprender los sonidos que empujaban a su mente fuera de la inconsciencia. Murmullos y jadeos suaves que no parecían tener conexión lógica para su Yo embotado, a pesar de que desde los rincones oscuros punzaran recuerdos que intentaran explicar.

Cuando finalmente sus parpados se abrieron, obligados por su portador, se halló en su pacifica habitación. El silencio que resultaba extraño para el joven habituado al ronquido de Coloso, era roto por unos gemidos que parecían intentar ahogarse, a su lado. Giró sobre su lado, recordando quien era su compañero de habitación, por esos días.

Aguardó a que el momento pasara. Tal vez el pirómano despertaría de un segundo a otro. Prefería engañarse pensando eso. Se rehusaba a aceptar que el muchacho era el _John de quince años_ y no solo Pyro de la Hermandad.

Trató de pensar cuando fue la última vez que despertó a John (el que fue su mejor amigo) en medio de una de sus pesadillas recurrentes. Pero no se sintió capaz de lograrlo. Resultaba muy lejano para sí mismo.

El sollozo rompió en ese instante. El rubio vio la silueta removerse en la cama, cubriendo su boca con ambas manos, en un intento por acallarse a sí mismo.

—Solo fue una pesadilla —la advertencia cayó de sus labios, por reflejo. Se dijo que era debido a su naturaleza amable.

Las respiraciones agitadas indicaban que la calma no llegaba. Y el recuerdo de las noches largas en que el consuelo era esquivo, se hacía presente en el rubio.

Bobby casi no se dio cuenta cuando flaqueó, rodeando al otro chico, en un abrazo apretado. No pudo evitarlo. Algo dentro de sí le decía que ese no era Pyro, era el John que él conocía, pidiéndole ayuda.

* * *

Wanda había anudado su cabello en una coleta desordenada, en esa madrugada silenciosa; incluso más de lo que resultaba normal en la Hermandad.

La noche no resultó pacífica, luego de salir de la mansión X-men, dejando allí a las personas que consideraba su familia; sintiéndose inútil.

Exprimía jugo de naranja, en un mecánico paso a paso, dejando flotar algunos elementos de la cocina, realizando varias tareas al mismo tiempo: batir mezcla para panqueques, calentar café, pensar en su siguiente actividad para ese día. Porque las ordenes de Magneto eran tan lábiles a esa altura, que ayudar desde el lugar en el que la dejaron, podía ser posible.

—Espero que necesites un ayudante…al menos para comerte eso —bromeó una voz detrás de ella.

—Por supuesto —aceptó sin voltear. No se vio sorprendida—. Voltea el panqueque en la sartén. La compañía es bien recibida. —Sonrió al tener a su visitante ahora de pie a su derecha.

Avalancha obedeció silencioso.

—¿Noche difícil? —preguntó él, luego de dejar el panqueque en un plato, sobre los demás y dejar algo de mezcla para el siguiente—. No me esperaba tenerte aquí tan temprano. Llegaste tarde anoche.

—Por eso no me diste la bienvenida —afirmó sin lugar a dudas, junto a un movimiento de muñeca que dejó una jarra de zumo de naranja en la mesa—. Mi cabeza no se detiene. Tengo planes para sorprender al jefe, sin que quiera matarme por seguir en plan rebelde.

—¡Oh, eso suena alentador! —exclamó Avalancha, sonriente—. ¿Habrá lugar para mí en esos planes?

—Avalancha —dijo Wanda, girando para mirarlo a los ojos, con una sonrisa torcida en los labios—, no veo a alguien más por aquí que sea capaz de seguirme en esta búsqueda.

Ambos estaban juntos en eso, desde la base de la Hermandad.

* * *

Cuando la luz del sol golpeó el rostro de John, esa mañana, agradeció silencioso que Bobby se hubiera marchado del cuarto antes, evitando la incomodidad que les esperaba de otro modo. Una parte de él hubiera agradecido no hallarse solo, pero sabía que no era la mejor situación para presionar.

El pirómano se cambió para dirigirse al comedor, con la esperanza de desayunar en paz, espantando sus demonios nocturnos sólo. Pero una ráfaga; que había aprendido a reconocer; lo disuadió de su deseo.

—Buenos días —parloteó Pietro, caminando junto a él—. Lamento no haberte esperado en la puerta de tu cuarto, pero parece que nunca importa cuán rápido sea, siempre llego tarde —se quejó un poco.

John tomó nota mentalmente de las ojeras que se hacían presentes debajo de los ojos del insoportable mutante, pero no comentó nada al respecto. Pensó que si lo ignoraba, alguna vez se rendiría; de cualquier forma, se suponía que era impaciente.

QuickSilver continuó parloteando, sin parecer molestarse al no recibir respuestas del castaño. Le explicaba el motivo por el que Wanda había sido enviada a la base de la Hermandad, pareciendo intentar tranquilizar a un pirómano que en realidad no sentía nada al respecto. Así llegaron hasta el comedor, dónde la paciencia de John, poco a poco, iba colmándose.

—Te traje esto —dijo Pietro, extendiendo un libro hacia Pyro—. Es tu favorito… —continuó hablando, cuando el otro le quitó el objeto de un solo manotazo rápido, pareciendo desear que con eso se detuviera, pero no fue así. Pietro continuó hablando sobre el aburrido lugar, las galletas de Ororo, una película que quería ver, mientras seguía a su amnésico-novio por el lugar, hasta la sala de recreación.

La voz del velocista nunca paraba. Una broma tonta tras otra, adornando coqueteos que solo lograban irritar más a Pyro. Y no importaba cuanto quisiera espantarlo, no importaba que no quisiera nada con él o que lo insultara. Él seguía ahí, insidioso, juguetón, atolondrado. Seguía ahí, empujando la poca paciencia que tenía, al límite. Y ese día, no era el mejor para empujar a John.

Una vez en la solitaria sala de recreación, John chasqueó su mechero, manipulando la llama, al mismo tiempo que arrojaba hacia arriba al libro que QuickSilver le había obsequiado, para volverlo cenizas con un solo movimiento de muñeca, apagando las flamas antes de que llegaran a la alfombra.

Todo; visto cuadro a cuadro por un herido Pietro. Demasiado lento para ser una tortura. Demasiado doloroso para alguien que había pasado la noche pensando en ese bastardo egoísta, corriendo para buscarle ese estúpido libro, cuidándolo a pesar de que su hermana estuviera en otro lado.

—¿No tienes otra cosa que hacer? —le cuestionó John. Arrogante, enfadado, retador—. ¿No tienes algún encargo de _papi_? —escupió—. ¿No tienes que cuidar a tu _rara_ hermana? ¿No tienes que ir a correr detrás de una zanahoria, Speedy?

Y al fin, la paciencia que Pietro había tenido solo por Johnny, había sido derribada por el mismo motivo.

El velocista apareció a solo unos centímetros del rostro del pirómano, estrujando la muñeca de la mano que sostenía el _Zippo_ , manteniéndola a raya.

—Sé que no lo recuerdas —habló bajo y apresurado, con el aliento golpeando el rostro del otro—. Pero yo he asesinado a personas por mucho menos de lo que tú estás haciendo. Yo, a diferencia de ti, no soy un niño asustado que necesita niñera. Así que deja de hablarme así, _Johnny_ —recalcó bien el nombre, dándole un tono despectivo y retador—. Porque me da igual que seas mi novio, no dejaré que me faltes al respeto otra vez. Mi paciencia se acabó —concluyó, sin moverse un milímetro, cuando una mano grande rodeó la muñeca de la mano que sostenía la de John. Cuando movió la vista, vio a su dueño: Coloso. Su agarre fuerte. No iba a soltarse, no importaba su velocidad. La mano del gigante era como una prensa.

—Basta —ordenó—. Ya probaste tu punto. Ahora aléjate —hablaba calmo, a pesar de que la ira protectora oscureciera su mirada.

Pietro soltó el agarre que mantenía en la mano de John, al comprender que no le quedaba otra opción. Mantenía la mirada del gigante, obligándose a levantar el mentón para hacerlo. Su expresión en blanco, luego de entender que el encontronazo había terminado.

Pyro retrocedió, a penas fue liberado. Su mechero sostenido firmemente. Enfadado, con los dientes rechinando ante la presión de la mandíbula. Chasqueó el _Zippo_ , listo para reducir al idiota rápido a cenizas, cuando un toque en el hombro lo obligó a voltear, demasiado rápido, con la llama estallando para cubrir su mano. Estaba asustado hasta los huesos.

—Soy Rogue —se apresuró a decir la sureña, con ese bonito tono que a John le gustaba. Él se detuvo antes de quemarla, dejando que la llama bailara alrededor de su muñeca, listo para atacar—. Déjalo —le pidió suplicante, mirándolo a los ojos—. Ven conmigo. —Extendió su mano enguantada para que la tomara.

John abrió los ojos más grandes, un poco sorprendido ante el pedido.

"Luego" —se dijo a sí mismo, haciendo lo mejor que podía para empujar el enojo hacia atrás—. "Luego lo haces" —se repitió, perdido en la mirada preocupada de Rogue. Porque el idiota del bastardo rápido, con toda la estupidez que acababa de hacer, obligándolo a ser salvado por Coloso, no era más importante que la bonita chica que lo invitaba a salir de ahí.

Apagó el fuego, cerró la tapa del mechero y aceptó la mano de Rogue, siendo arrastrado fuera de la habitación, hacia el patio de la mansión.

"Luego".

—No es tu _John_ —Pietro punzó a Coloso. Acababa de ser ignorado por el pirómano y no iba a ser el único herido. Los niños exploradores debían ser consientes de la realidad—. No importa cuánto intenten fingir lo contrario. —Coloso levantaba su mano, manteniéndola a la altura de su frente, entre ambos. La ira, bien reprimida, tiñendo su mirada—. Él volverá a ser Pyro. El enemigo de los X-men —decía en un tono solemne, como si estuviera haciendo una promesa.

—Eso no lo decides tú —dijo y lo soltó. Un buen moretón del tamaño de su mano iba a dibujarse, tan rápido como desaparecería, de la pálida piel. Su sangre coagulaba más rápido que la de los demás—. Así que deja de tratar de que John sea _tú Johnny_. Porque no le harás ningún bien, si no logra serlo. Ni a ti, ni a él. Solo lo estás alejando —sus palabras sonaban a consejo, pero a penas terminó, QuickSilver gruñó y desapareció en una corrida.

Coloso suspiró dejando fluir fuera de él todo el enfado. Algún día debería tratar su complejo de hermano mayor con un terapeuta.

* * *

 **Nota:** _Bien gente, así que lamento que esto tardara tanto, pero como ya dije, no abandonaré esta historia, no importa los_ _percances_ _._

 _¿Alguna opinión?¿Algo de ánimo? La cajita de comentarios está disponible, yo leo y respondo todo, no necesitan tener cuenta. De hecho responderé a uno ahora:_

 ** _Respuesta de review:_**

 ** _mel:_** _Hola, cielo. Eres la primera que espera que esto no se resuelva pronto XD_

 _Realmente lamento no poder actualizar rápido, pero voy haciendo lo que puedo. Tampoco la intención es publicar por publicar y dejar que esto se vuelva un montón de tonterías XD_

 _Muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Me alegra que te guste esta pequeña historia. Espero tenerte por aquí otra vez._

 _Un abrazo. Be free, be happy._


	10. Demasiado

_**Nota:** Con computadora reparada, volví a tener contacto con este bonito archivo y retomar esta historia. Lamento haberme vuelto de esos escritores que van prometiendo no abandonar historias y dejando excusas, pero simplemente así es la vida._

* * *

Rogue arrastró a John hasta un lateral de la mansión. La sombra cubría ese extremo, volviéndose un lugar desierto, dado las bajas temperaturas de la época. La sureña extendió uno de sus sobretodos en el suelo, para que ambos se sentaran, uno junto al otro; espaldas recargadas en la pared, rodillas cerca del cuerpo y una pequeña fogata, cortesía del pirómano (que necesitaba jugar un poco para descargar tensión).

Ambos hablaban bajo, como si no desearan ser encontrados. Comentarios vacíos, risitas suaves, plática adolescente.

—Me alegra haberte detenido —dijo ella—. Realmente me gusta la sala de recreación; no habría sido nada genial que todo se volviera un revuelto de cenizas —bromeó risueña.

El castaño espiaba a la bonita muchacha, cuando esta se distraía en alguna narrativa pequeña. Se perdía en los rasgos suaves, la piel lechosa y el mechón blanco que enmarcaba el rostro femenino. No había forma de que la hubiera perdido. Era una de las cosas que no encajaban en su mente.

—¿Qué hay con tu don? —preguntó casual. Los guantes y la piel cubierta no le habían sido ajenos, desde que la vio en el Ave negra.

—No logro controlarlo —murmuró cabizbaja, jugueteando con sus dedos, ante su mirada oscura—. Parece una batalla perdida.

John la observó en silencio, por unos segundos. Tal vez había sido una mala elección de conversación, él lo sabía. Era una niña dulce, de aspecto tímido y algo pérdida (según su actual estado de memoria). No era correcto hacerla sentir incómoda, en especial cuando le gustaba y acababa de sacarlo de una pelea que podría haber resultado en su trasero pateado a la velocidad del sonido.

Pero St. John Allerdyce no era alguien que le hiciera caso a su cerebro.

—Tú problema es que dejas que tu don te domine —espetó calmo—. Y debe ser a la inversa.

Rogue sintió arder sus mejillas al instante, cuando encajó la mandíbula. Estaba furibunda. Entonces gritó:

—¡Tú no tienes idea de lo que es tener miedo a tu don!

—Tienes razón, no la tengo —replicó firme—. Yo solo maté a papá sustituto número seis. Y él era un buen hombre.

Rogue contuvo el aliento. Nunca oyó eso de John. Y dudaba de que alguien más de la mansión lo hubiera hecho.

—Solo digo —continuó él, más tranquilo esta vez— que no debes tener miedo a tu don. Nunca mataste a alguien. Solo lastimaste a un idiota o dos. Y eso último, solo porque dejas que tu don te controle. Solo un consejo —concluyó con un encogimiento de hombros, fingiendo que no estaba incómodo por contarle a la sureña lo que había sucedido cuando su don se manifestó.

—Debes creer que soy una cobarde —masculló avergonzada, en medio de una risita, manteniendo la mirada clavada en el suelo.

—Algo así —se burló él. Ella solo supo que bromeaba cuando levantó la vista y observó la sonrisa que surcaba el rostro del castaño.

Ambos volvieron a reír bajo.

—¿Qué le dijiste a tus padres, cuando se manifestaron tus poderes? —dijo él. Ella solo arqueó las cejas, con expresión interrogante—. Me imagino a padres muy correctos, como para educar a una niña como tú —se explicó—. Dudo que les dijeras "Oh, le metí la lengua en la garganta y lo dejé en coma" —decía, exageradamente relajado.

Rogue quiso enfadarse. De verdad lo intentó. Porque John se estaba burlando de la primera manifestación de sus poderes. Y eso no era gracioso. No, no. Eso fue traumático.

Pero cuando su ceño fruncido logró parecer molesto, la sonrisa juguetona del chico la obligó a recordar la frase que usó. Ni siquiera fue capaz de contenerse, explotó en una carcajada, casi sin darse cuenta.

—¡Dije que solo lo había acariciado! —chilló en medio de las risas, haciendo que el pirómano se le uniera.

Era verdad, en medio del susto y todo el terror, ella nunca confesó haber besado a Cody, frente a sus padres.

Ninguno de los dos niños mutantes parecía estar midiendo el peso de nada en esos momentos.

Ni del pasado nada claro, ni del presente confuso, ni del futuro incierto.

* * *

QuickSilver corría con todas sus fuerzas. No le importaba el destino, solo corría. Lejos, lo más lejos que podía. Sus músculos ardían y la música no resonaba en sus oídos, dado la desesperación con la que intentó huir del dolor.

 _—Tú no decides tus misiones —le había recordado Mystique._

 _—Yo puedo ayudar afuera. Pyro solo necesita de una niñera y tú no pareces estar muy ocupada —sostuvo Pietro. Algo como el berrinche repicaba en su voz—. Mi don es mejor en las exploraciones que la de cualquier otro soldado._

 _—¿Qué ocurre contigo? —gruñó—. A nadie le agrada esto. Deja de comportarte como un niño._

 _—¡No quiero seguir junto a Johnny! —gritó exasperado—. Ya no puedo hacerlo. Él es un idiota. No es Johnny._

La discusión no había llevado a ninguna parte. Magneto dejó en claro que sus emociones no podían seguir interfiriendo en la misión. No importaba cuánto apreciaran a Pyro. No podían seguir arruinándolo.

Entonces, Pietro corrió. Corrió intentando alejarse del dolor. Fingir que nada de eso estaba ocurriendo. Corrió a pesar de que el aire le faltaba y los músculos quemaban. Corrió intentando concentrarse en el viento en su rostro y el cambio del ambiente, conforme los kilómetros pasaban.

 _—¿Puedo salir? —les pidió patético, apagado—. Solo quiero salir un momento. Volveré —prometió._

Mystique fue la que aceptó. Fingió argumentar que de cualquier forma ella necesitaba sentarse frente a una computadora para rastrear pistas, con lo cuál podría mantener un ojo sobre el pirómano. Y Magneto fingió considerar eso un buen argumento.

Así que QuickSilver corrió. Lejos de un idiota que lo menospreciaba. Lejos de esa búsqueda infinita.

Corrió lejos. Corrió hasta que su pecho dolió demasiado y debió detenerse, cayendo de rodillas, jadeando por aire, llorando sin darse cuenta.

 _Cansado_. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Pietro se encontraba cansado.

Por primera vez, Pietro creyó que era el momento de aceptar que su Johnny no volvería. Así que lloró en el suelo de tierra, en ese lugar que no conocía. _Lejos_.

* * *

John estaba dirigiéndose a la biblioteca, luego de que Rogue asegurara que debía bañarse antes de morir congelada.

 _—Prometo ayudarte con tu don, en serio —le había prometido él._

 _—Es una promesa —aceptó ella con una sonrisa. Porque no importaba que ella estuviera rendida, si John-de-quince-años tenía algo como la esperanza, no podía apagarlo. Era algo nuevo para ver en él._

Iba a leer hasta que se cansara. No podía hacer mucho más allí. Además, QuickSilver no lo rondaba y eso lo dejaba más tranquilo, a pesar de que la mujer azul tuviera un ojo sobre él. Seguramente ya estaría en la biblioteca, con una computadora, esperándolo.

Él agradecía que la mujer no intentara interactuar con él, desde el incidente en el gimnasio. Sencillamente era aterradora.

Al girar por el pasillo, se percató de que Jubilee caminaba en la dirección contraria, sin dignificar su presencia con una mirada.

John se contuvo. Lo hizo lo mejor que pudo. Soportó hasta que la muchacha pasó por su lado y siguió de largo cinco pasos. Luego, giró sobre sus talones para gritarle:

—¡¿Qué te hice?!

La chica de la chaqueta amarilla se detuvo en seco, sin girarse a verlo.

—Solo dímelo: ¿por qué me odias? —le cuestionó. Simplemente no lo soportaba. Ella era su primera amiga en la mansión. Se unieron porque sabían lo duro que eran las calles. Se unieron porque se necesitaban. Porque ellos se entendían.

—Se supone que no debemos contarte —le respondió en voz neutra, sin girarse aún.

—¡A la mierda esa regla! —respondió—. ¡Tú y yo no somos como ellos! —le recordó. Porque ellos no eran niños buenos. Ellos eran la escoria de las calles, a los que les dieron la espalda y debían luchar. Ellos eran los sobrevivientes. Se aliaban porque eran del mismo tipo de persona. John no podía quitarse eso de la cabeza.

—Te fuiste —dijo ella, al fin. Giró sobre su eje para enfrentarlo. Su semblante frío y sus ojos destellando rabia—. Una noche, atacaron la mansión —le contó—. Secuestraron a algunos… me secuestraron a mi —aclaró.

John sintió la ira subiendo desde su vientre. Habían tratado de lastimar a su amiga.

—Los X-men nos encontraron ¿sabes? Estábamos en una represa —continuó. Su voz era una fría daga. Era inquietante. Como si fuera a estallar en cualquier momento—. Tú estabas con ellos, pero no te permitieron entrar. Eras un niño, a fin de cuentas. —Se rió burlona, con un encogimiento de hombros y una risita casi maníaca.

El pirómano deseaba acercarse a ella y prometerle que todo estaría bien. Porque él estaba ahí para ella. Porque ellos estaban juntos en esto.

—¿Y sabes qué, Pyro? —le cuestionó con voz temblorosa—. No me esperaste —le dijo, haciendo que el niño sintiera que su estómago daba un vuelco extraño—. No estabas allí cuando me sacaron de la represa… Te habías marchado con la Hermandad y ni siquiera sabías si yo estaba bien —concluyó la frase en un susurró roto. Sus ojos estaban brillando en lágrimas.

¿Él había hecho eso? ¿Él había abandonado a Jubilee?... Pero… Ellos estaban juntos en esto. Ellos eran diferentes a los demás, porque ellos permanecerían juntos, el uno para el otro, sin fallas.

¿Qué había ido mal?

—Jubilee… yo… —tartamudeó.

—Los demás pueden fingir que todo está bien, de nuevo —lo cortó—. Pero yo no puedo, John… Te necesité. De verdad, te necesité. No para que enciendas mi cigarrillo, cuando no tenía fuego o para que me ayudaras con mi tarea de Literatura. Te necesitaba en serio… y te fuiste. —Se encogió de hombros—. No puedo fingir que todo es como antes —concluyó. Luego siguió su camino, sin esperar que el niño respondiera.

Pyro trató de regular su respiración por un momento.

¿Abandonó a Jubilee? ¿De verdad lo hizo? Pero…

Su respiración comenzó a agitarse más.

Ellos estaban juntos en esto. Ellos eran diferentes…

Sus piernas comenzaron a moverse casi por inercia. Tenía que salir de ese pasillo. Estaba muy expuesto. El sudor frío empapaba su pecho y espalda.

Era su primera amiga por elección. Ellos se llevaban bien. Nadie los obligó…

Se encontró en la entrada de su habitación. Entró y caminó directo al baño.

¿La abandonó? ¿La dejó sola?

Se dejó caer de rodillas frente al retrete y vomitó. No supo cuando comenzó a llorar.

Nada tenía sentido. Nada encajaba.

El John-de-quince-años creía que había arruinado todo.

* * *

—Entonces, el plan es hacer una búsqueda al estilo de la vieja escuela —recapituló Avalancha, engullendo una hamburguesa.

—Eso es lo que estamos haciendo —replicó Wanda, quien bebía una soda.

—Pensé que estábamos almorzando.

—Sí, también eso —aceptó—. Pero seguimos buscando. Esos idiotas deben comer también, de cualquier modo.

—Bien, hasta ahora, los soldados solo vieron a un niño rubio en este lugar, una vez —comentó, arrojando las servilletas de papel en un bote de basura que quedaba en diagonal al banco en el que se encontraban sentados. El local de hamburguesas estaba en la acera de enfrente.

—Eso quiere decir que están en la zona… o no.

—¿Qué haremos cuando los encontremos?

—Improvisar —replicó con un encogimiento de hombros. Nick la miró entornando los ojos—. ¿Qué? No tengo esto bien planeado. Manejo las probabilidades, todo está a mi favor...

—O no —agregó el otro, recordándole su poco control.

Ella hizo un puchero ofendida. No era justo, tener tanto poder no era tan fácil como todo creían.

—Cállate ¿sí? Solo debemos buscar a esos idiotas y mandarlos a dormir antes de que puedan hacernos algo.

Avalancha suspiró. Wanda hacía sonar todo fácil. Él creía que era consecuencia de tener a un hermano sobre protector.

—¿Podemos buscar un helado primero?

—No, Nick, estamos vigilando este lugar —lo regañó, con una extraña seriedad.

Avalancha no sabía en qué pensaba cuando aceptó ayudarla.

* * *

John se encontró abrazando sus rodillas, en el suelo del baño. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí, pero su llanto al fin había cesado.

Las cosas iban mal. Y no porque no recordara o la Hermandad estuviera en territorio X-men. Las cosas iban mal, porque John estaba solo en ese baño de mierda, sin amigos, sin respuestas. Las cosas iban mal porque Jubilee lo odiaba y Drake no estaba allí para decirle que todo estaría bien.

Aún sentía nauseas y un dolor de cabeza palpitante.

Una parte de él se dijo que solo debería acostarse para evitar todo el montón de mierda en el que caminaba. Pero esa parte que aún lo intentaba proteger de esto, era ahogada por sus estúpidos deseos de hacer encajar las piezas.

Sin Jubilee, sin Bobby, pero con Rogue, Kitty y Peter ¿Por qué? Si había jodido todo en grande ¿por qué los que eran sus mejores amigos no lo aceptaban?

¿Por qué la Hermandad se empecinaba en seguir allí? Se suponía que eran los malos, no podían solo tratar de ayudar ¿verdad? Ellos tal vez solo tenían un plan malévolo que no estaba entendiendo.

Gimió bajo, tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos. El dolor lo estaba matando. Debería ir en busca de la doctora Grey para que le diera un analgésico. No podía siquiera pensar así.

Se puso de pie con dificultad, deteniéndose un segundo ante el mareo. Se lavó el rostro, pensando que debía verse medianamente estable para no recibir un maldito sermón o charla sobre cómo él podía hablar con cualquiera de los profesores de la escuela, si necesitaba hacerlo.

Sabía que en realidad necesitaba una charla con alguno de ellos, pero nunca fue fácil para él pedir ayuda. Ni siquiera ahora que parecía caminar por una cuerda floja, mientras todos le arrojaban objetos con tal de verlo caer al vacío.

* * *

—Esto no está funcionando y lo saben —dijo Logan. Se estaba cansando de toda las diatribas de esos dos.

—¿Tienes alguna brillante idea, Wolverine? —le cuestionó Erik, con ese tono despectivo que caracterizaba cualquier intercambio con el inmortal—. ¿O solo quieres apuñalar algo con tus garras?

—No necesitas que te responda esa última pregunta —replicó amenazante. Eso solo hizo sonreír a Magneto. Esas garras seguían siendo de adamantium. Logan miró a Charles para continuar:— Estamos perdiendo el tiempo aquí. Cerebro no sirve. Es hora de hacerlo a la antigua.

Charles suspiró rendido. Hasta el momento, había hecho lo imposible por lograr un frente unido, con él mismo cerciorándose de que todo saldría bien. Pero era inevitable que comenzaran a desplegarse.

—Mystique comenzará a hackear las cámaras de seguridad de las calles —agregó Erik, antes de dejar que Charles hablara.

Logan hizo una mueca ¿Qué parte de "a la antigua" no entendía esta gente? Él pensaba en caminar por ahí, hacer preguntas y golpear algunos cráneos.

—No habrá cráneos golpeados, Logan —le aseguró el Profesor—. Pero es verdad. Es hora de empezar con una búsqueda sin Cerebro —aceptó—. Kitty tal vez sea de ayuda —le informó a Erik. Este último sonrió, levantando una ceja—. No, no es solo para vigilarla, Erik —le respondió a la pregunta no formulada. No necesitaba leer su mente para entender qué era tan gracioso—. En cuanto encontremos algo, tú podrás salir, Logan —le aseguró al otro. Aún no estaba dispuesto a que la mansión quedara sin profesores, si no era cien por ciento necesario.

El Profesor llevó sus dedos índice y mayor a la sien derecha, enfocándose para llamar a Kitty.

—Llama a Mystique también ¿quieres, Charles? —le pidió Erik. Y él así lo hizo. Pero en el proceso, vio algo que lo preocupó.

* * *

El pirómano sentía que su cabeza estallaría. El dolor palpitaba a cada paso que daba, a tal punto que incluso molestaba su visión.

Había buscado a la doctora Grey en los lugares comunes, como la sala, su oficina y su habitación, sin éxito. Comenzó a estar muy enfadado al respecto, ella siempre estaba ahí cuando la necesitabas, no era justo que justo en el momento en que él la buscara la mujer solo desapareciera.

—Kitty, oye… —trató de detener a la muchacha que caminaba a prisa, pero ella solo paso de largo, atravesándolo al entrar en fase.

—Ahora no puedo, John. El Profesor me necesita —le explicó sin detenerse.

John apretó los dientes con fuerza. Solo necesitaba un analgésico para meterse a la cama de una vez. Solo quería saber dónde encontrar a la doctora Grey. Maldita sean todos.

Siguió caminando, esperando que alguien le diera una pista de donde encontrar a Jean. Lo que de hecho era una tarea difícil debido a la escasez de estudiantes, fruto de las vacaciones de invierno y que el resto solo lo evitaba.

Iba a rendirse en su búsqueda, cuando ya había llegado al patio y se encontró a Bobby, ocupado hablando con dos niños menores. La enorme sonrisa del rubio cayó apenas lo vio acercarse.

El enfado de John no se hizo esperar, ebullendo en su vientre. No se sentía bien. No era el maldito mejor momento para que Bobby jugara al amigo-ofendido con él. Solo quería hacerle una estúpida pregunta.

—¿Drake? —le llamó.

El rubio miró a los niños, dedicándoles una sonrisa tranquilizadora y una promesa de seguir con ellos en un momento. Los pequeños asintieron agradecidos de que les permitiera alejarse del pirómano. Luego se echaron a correr.

John dio una respiración profunda que lejos de relajarlo, solo le recordó el fuerte dolor de cabeza y la historia que Jubilee le había contado.

Solo quería hacerle una estúpida pregunta. No iba a dañar a los niños, por dios santo. Él los había cuidado tanto como Bobby o cualquier otro niño mayor. Amaba contarles historias y hacerlos reír. No podía creer que Bobby pareciera tratar de protegerlos. Ni siquiera ere necesario… ¡Solo quería hacer una estúpida pregunta, maldita sea!

—¿Sabes dónde está la doctora Grey? —preguntó de una vez. Si Drake no lo sabía, solo iría a vomitar y encerrarse en el baño para dormir en el suelo frío. Lo había jurado internamente.

Pero Bobby no respondió. Su semblante pareció endurecerse aún más. Pareció congelarse.

—No debo contarte cosas —replicó frío. Sus manos se cerraron en puño a los costados.

Y a pesar de todo. A pesar del miedo, a pesar de que Jubilee lo hubiera destrozado hacía solo unas horas. John sintió que _implosionaba_. No como siempre, no había explotado. No había gritado, blasfemado y buscado pelea. Solo pareció explotar hacia dentro. Cualquier voz de mierda que le decía que esto era demasiado para él había muerto. Cualquier represa había caído en su interior.

A la mierda las órdenes de no contarle. Él solo quería un maldito analgésico y hasta eso parecía volverse un secreto de Estado.

—¿Ahora qué? ¿Cuál es el gran secreto? —elevó la voz. No gritaba. Solo era claro. Sus ojos brillaban en rabia—. ¿Qué hay con Jean Grey que no puedes decirme?

—No la nombres —gruñó Bobby. Lo entendía, estaba siguiendo órdenes. Si el Profesor creía que esto era lo correcto, él lo aceptaría. Lo estaba intentando, pero Pyro no estaba facilitándole las cosas. El castaño no tenía ningún derecho de hablar de Jean.

—¿Por qué? —exigió saber—. Dudo que lo que me ocultas sea peor que lo de Jubilee. —Su cabeza explotaría. Diablos que lo haría. Pero estaba harto. Estaba tan harto de todo. Si no tenía más Jubilee en su vida, si Bobby solo lo odiaba, iba a recibir todo el impacto de una vez. Aunque no lo soportara, aunque su cobarde cuerpo solo se rindiera ante todo. Él necesitaba recibir todo de una vez. No podía seguir fingiendo.

 _—Los demás pueden fingir que todo está bien, de nuevo. Pero yo no puedo, John… —_ le había dicho Jubilee. Pues perfecto. Él tampoco podía. No importaba qué ocurría. Si estaba sólo, si era un bastardo que no se merecía amigos, iba a recibir cada golpe de lleno y de frente. Y lo iba a hacer ahora.

—Tú no sabes nada —murmuró Bobby—. Solo déjalo…

—¡¿Por qué?! —gritó ahora—. ¡¿Qué carajos ocurrió con tu preciada Jean Grey, cubo de hielo?! —siguió punzando. Si lo odiaba, si Bobby lo odiaba, él le daría sus motivos. Empujar a Bobby al límite siempre le pareció divertido. Ahora solo hacía que su pecho se cerrara—. ¡Solo dímelo!

Y Bobby estalló.

—¡Está muerta! —gritó. Vio la sorpresa desestabilizando al otro niño. La máscara de patán cayéndose a pedazos. En otra ocasión eso lo hubiera detenido, pero no ahora. Ahora, Bobby Drake tenía demasiado—. ¡Jean y Scott están muertos, gracias a ti y la Hermandad!

—Mientes… —masculló—. Ellos no…

—¿No me crees? —continuó fuera de sus casillas, ignorando la palidez del otro niño—. ¿Por qué no vas al patio trasero? Ve las lápidas con sus nombres.

John se sentía mareado. Tragó grueso. Se obligó a mantenerse de pie. Obligó a sus manos a dejar de temblar para chasquear el mechero. Dio un paso al frente y la llama estalló en su mano, cubriendo el antebrazo.

Bobby observó el patético movimiento del otro. No era Pyro, el soldado de la Hermandad, ante sus ojos. Era un pobre diablo intentando parecer temible a pesar de ser un mocoso asustado. El rubio se mantuvo firme su lugar. El otro no tenía posibilidades contra él.

Pyro dio otro paso. Sentía la inestable llama, lista para liberarse de su escaso control y quemar lo que estaba a su paso. El niño no tenía ningún control en ese momento. Lo necesitaba. Necesitaba recuperar el control de algo. De su llama, de esta pelea. De lo que sea.

Por una corta fracción de segundo, John deseó quemar todo lo que pudiera, en una rabieta que se deshiciera de él, de Bobby y todo lo que lo rodeaba. De volver cenizas todo ese embrollo. Volverlo nada.

En el siguiente paso de Pyro, Iceman dejó deslizar una escarcha por el suelo, llegando hasta los pies del otro niño, listo para cubrirlo y convertirlo en un bloque de hielo, antes de que siquiera lo pudiera notar.

Pero, justo en ese segundo, Bobby se encontró tumbado en el suelo, boca arriba, con un leve dolor en ambos hombros. QuickSilver se interponía entre él y Pyro; inclinándose un poco hacia él, con una expresión aterradora en el rostro.

—Mientes —gruñó Pietro.

John apenas podía comprender. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de cómo seguía en pie, para ese momento.

Iceman se cubrió de hielo. Estaba listo para pelear, si eso querían.

 _—¡Robert!_ —llamó la voz del Profesor en su mente. Suficiente señal para que desistiera. Dejó caer su escudo de hielo y se puso de pie lentamente—. _Hablaré contigo en mi oficina —_ continuó la voz en su cabeza. El rubio caminó en silencio hacia la mansión.

—¡Drake! —lo llamó John. La voz rota. Las llamas apagadas en algún punto en que habían comenzado a quemar su manga, sin poder evitarlo.

— _John, por favor, para esto_ —le pidió la voz del Profesor en su cabeza ahora—. _Sé lo difícil que es, pero te pido que calmes tu mente._

Pyro fue vagamente consciente de las lágrimas desbordando sus ojos. No podía hacerlo, no podía. Era un idiota. Se merecía esto, sentirse así de mal. Con el sudor frío, con las manos temblando y la cabeza palpitando. Se merecía esto.

Pietro se mantuvo dándole la espalda, mientras Bobby caminaba hacia el interior. Una vez el rubio se halló dentro, giró para observar a Pyro. A ese chico que no era su Johnny. No importaba lo mucho que se le pareciera.

— _Recibirás las explicaciones necesarias, una vez te calmes_ —le prometía. Y a pesar de ellas, John sintió su pecho cerrarse definitivamente, sin dejarlo respirar. El pánico abrazándolo para acabar con él.

Charles optó por meterse él mismo a calmar al muchacho. Se encargó de empujar el pánico hacia atrás, solo lo suficiente. No iba a borrar nada, solo quería ayudarlo para que no colapsara.

Pietro se mantuvo al margen, mientras John parecía perdido en su mente. Incluso se contuvo de hacer algo cuando el castaño luchaba para respirar. Cuando llegó a la oficina de Xavier, solo para avisar de su llegada y que retomaría el puesto de vigilancia, el calvo lo recibió con una sola orden de buscar a Pyro en el patio de la mansión; no tuvo tiempo de dudar, Magneto gritó que obedezca, apenas Charles habló, sin saber a qué se refería. En la corta fracción de segundo en que obedeció la orden, corrió y empujó a Iceman antes de que hiciera algo estúpido, Xavier inundó su mente con la charla que los niños de fuego y hielo habían tenido.

De repente, las piernas de John fallaron y el velocista se apresuró a atraparlo antes de que cayera. Acompañó el descenso para caer de rodillas. Su respiración se detuvo durante el tiempo que Pyro mantuvo la cara hundida en su pecho; comenzando a respirar con regularidad, otra vez.

No iba a caer, no lo haría. Él no era su Johnny. No lo era. No importaba cuánto lo extrañara, ese no era su Johnny, solo era un niño asustado que necesitaba de una niñera. No importaba cómo su perfume le recordara cada mañana en que despertaba junto a él en la misma cama. No importaba cuán bien se sintiera con él en sus brazos.

En algún momento, temió que el niño se hubiera desmayado, por lo que instintivamente tocó su cabello con la punta de los dedos.

—Oye —susurró. Se había contenido de llamarlo por su nombre.

El castaño se removió en respuesta, incorporándose lentamente. Aún estaba pálido y algo perdido.

—¿Por qué lo hicimos? —preguntó sin mirarlo a los ojos.

—Tú, yo, Wanda y Mystique no hicimos nada —replicó rápido, solo porque así hablaba con todos. Johnny era el único privilegiado de que fuera despacio; y ese de ahí no era Johnny.

—Bobby… —comenzó.

—Mintió —lo cortó. Si nadie le informó que guardara silencio, suponía que podía acabar con el calvario de ese chico—. Phoenix se marchó con Magneto. Wanda, yo y Mystique no estábamos en la Hermandad —creyó necesario que lo supiera—. Tú no querías que ella se uniera, sabías que era una pérdida de tiempo —le explicó, mientras se esforzaba en no llevar sus manos hasta el rostro ajeno para enjuagar las lágrimas.

—¿Phoenix?

—Así se hizo llamar en ese momento. —Se encogió de hombros.

John no podía digerirlo todo. Necesitaba acostarse… tal vez solo necesitaba morirse de una vez.

—Bobby… —comenzó.

—No sé por qué te preocupa tanto —lo cortó Pietro. No soportaba ver así a John. Era simplemente demasiado frustrante. Quería abrazarlo y besarlo y hacer que se sintiera mejor con una broma.

—Bobby es mi mejor amigo —dijo como si fuera obvio y vergonzoso.

—No, Avalancha es tu mejor amigo. Nick ¿recuerdas? Iceman es solo un X-men —se arrepintió de lo que hacía apenas las palabras salían de su boca.

John recordó al muchacho grande de la fotografía que vio junto a Wanda. Todo era demasiado para él.

—¿Puedes dejarme solo? —le pidió bajo.

—Tengo órdenes de no hacerlo.

—Lo sé. —Cerró los ojos con fuerza—. Solo… necesito un momento ¿sí? Prometo no salir del patio —dijo suplicante—. No haré nada estúpido.

Pietro no pudo consigo mismo. No importaba que fuera un niño, no importaba ahora. Él solo veía a su Johnny pidiéndole que hiciera algo por él. Y él no podía decirle que no a su Johnny.

—Te mantendré vigilado —prometió con expresión en blanco antes de correr. Se detuvo al llegar a la biblioteca, recargándose en uno de los libreros. Se rió de sí mismo al notarlo. Luego se reprochó por ello. Ese no era su Johnny. No podía confundirse de nuevo.

John, por su lado, caminó hasta el patio trasero. Necesitaba verlo con sus propios ojos.

Y allí estaban. Tal y como Bobby había dicho. Dos lápidas con los nombres de Scott y Jean.

El niño se desmoronó frente a los trozos de mármol. Llorando con tal fuerza que su garganta dolía.

Había matado a dos buenas personas.

¿Qué había mal con el John-de-diecinueve-años? No entendía cómo alguien podía querer que él volviera a ser ese chico.

* * *

 _ **Nota:** No estoy muy segura de cómo esto se volvió tan angst, pero solo salió así (pensar que esto iba a tener un tinte más gracioso)._

 _¿El capítulo quedó muy largo? Pueden decirmelo. Igual que dejarme cualquier opinión o crítica que saben que es bien recibido, yo responderé todo. Como haré ahora:_

 ** _Respuesta a reviews:_**

 **Briela87:** _Cielo, muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Me hace muy feliz y me da ánimo. Nunca creí que me volvería de esos escritores que van actualizando cuando pueden, pero mi computadora estaba descompuesta._

 _Espero que este nuevo capítulo haya sido de tu agrado. Saludos._

 _ **mel:** Gracias a ti por leer y comentar, cielo. Supongo que el conflicto te debe estar gustando, eres de las mias. El drama es vida (?_

 _Un abrazo._

 _Be free, be happy._


	11. Pensar diferente

_**Nota:** ¿Pensaron que tardaría meses en actualizar? ¡Pues no! (aunque no los culpo por la falta de fe XD)._

 _Uso **Peter** para referirme a **Coloso.**_

* * *

Jubilee estaba sentada en el suelo de su cuarto, partiendo cada uno de los cigarrillos que guardaba su cajetilla. Los arrojaba al suelo y seguía con otro. No deseaba encender un mechero para fumarlos.

No había llorado luego de hablar con John. A pesar de sentirse culpable.

—Yo no hice nada malo… yo fui la que estaba en la represa —susurró mirando el montón de tabaco y papel. Comenzó a desmenuzar los trozos que quedaban, con la punta de los dedos.

Sin embargo, a pesar de intentar convencerse de ello, se sentía culpable por lo que le dijo a John.

 _—¡Tú y yo no somos como ellos!_

Eran diferentes. Ellos iban a estar el uno para el otro. Ellos se largarían juntos cuando se pusiera difícil. Porque siempre debían partir en algún momento, la mansión no sería diferente.

Pero él rompió esa promesa. Y ahora ella tampoco la cumplía.

—¿Por qué debería hacerlo? —preguntó al aire. Y sin importar cuánto tratara de convencerse que hacía lo correcto, sentía que algo estaba terriblemente mal.

* * *

La garganta de John ardía. Las lágrimas seguían cayendo, ahora silenciosas. Hacía unos minutos había abrazado sus rodillas y puesto la capucha de su sudadera, en su vano intento por dejar de temblar.

—Tú no la mataste —dijo la voz a su espalda.

Se sobresaltó, girando para ver a Logan. El hombre se dejó caer junto a él, enfrentado a las lápidas.

—Charles quiere verte. Prefirió no meterse en tu cabeza —agregó el mayor.

—¿Cómo lo sabe? —masculló, intentando tragarse su llano y secar sus lágrimas—.Usted no está con la Hermandad —le señaló, ignorando olímpicamente la última indicación.

—Porque lo hice yo.

El niño dio un respingo, irguiéndose un poco para ver mejor la expresión del mayor.

—¿Qué?

—Yo asesiné a Jean —dijo calmo, dolido, sin quitar la vista de las lápidas.

—Pero… —masculló asombrado.

—Ella ya no era nuestra Jenie —le explicó—. Era Phoenix y estaba haciendo daño a las personas. Debía detenerla.

John guardó silencio. Él quería saber más, pero no parecía un tema que Logan tocara seguido. Y él no se sentía con la fuerza para presionar.

"Phoenix. No Jean Grey". —No entendía del todo. Pero era la segunda referencia a Phoenix.

—Fue la primera en darse cuenta de lo que me habían hecho —confesó Pyro, imitando al mayor: mirada al frente. Sentía que le debía algo, luego de lo que le confió. Tal vez la implosión hizo que todos los muros se cayeran realmente, en él—. Ningún maestro antes… Ningún profesional me prestó suficiente atención como para notar las señales —le contó con voz neutra. Recordaba cuantas veces había caminado magullado por ahí, sin recibir atención—. Pero la doctora Grey tardó diez minutos en comprender. —Sonrió ante el recuerdo—. Hizo temblar todo lo de la habitación. Estaba muy enfadada.

Logan sonrió en respuesta. Sonaba algo tan del estilo de su Jean, que no pudo evitarlo. Luego miró la otra lápida.

—Scott fue el primero —le contó al niño—. Phoenix lo desintegró partícula a partícula —había algo frío en su voz. Como si intentara desapegarse de la idea.

—Él siempre fue un idiota —le tocaba a él.

Logan sonrió. No podía evitarlo, solo lo hizo. Hablar de amigos caídos no era común en él.

—Pero él me trajo aquí ¿sabes? —continuó el niño—. Era de noche y me metí a un depósito abandonado, que en realidad no estaba abandonado; pertenecía a una pandilla. Me magullaron un poco y hablaban sobre matarme para tirarme a un río. —Cerró los ojos esta vez—. Pero uno de ellos tuvo la grandiosa idea de encender un cigarrillo. —Ambos sonrieron en esa ocasión—. El incendio atrajo a Scott y Storm. Me estaban buscando, luego de que el Profesor me encontrara con Cerebro —se explicó—. ¿Sabes lo genial que se ve una ventisca empujando llamas y laceres rojos golpeando tipos?

Logan rebuscó en su bolsillo para sacar un cigarrillo, mientras aún sonreía, pero no encontró el mechero.

—¿Una ayuda por aquí? —pidió, señalando el cigarrillo que colgaba en sus labios.

Pyro chasqueó el mechero para encenderlo y lo acercó al cigarrillo. No sentía que pudiera manipular el fuego sin caer desmayado.

—Gracias —dijo en una exhalación—. Ya puedes ir con Charles… Y no te molestes en fingir que no sabes nada. Él lo descubrirá. Ya se me ocurrirá alguna buena excusa para que no se enfade —le prometió.

El niño asintió, poniéndose de pie con dificultad y dejando caer un agradecimiento antes de irse. Logan fingió que no se percataba de la dificultad que tuvo, prefirió salvar algo de la dignidad del niño; los tipos como ellos lo necesitaban.

—¿Cómo hacían para ser maestros hace tanto? —preguntó a las lápidas, cuando se halló solo—. Es agotador.

* * *

John hubiera adorado hacer un berrinche.

El Profesor había explicado la situación con Phoenix. Calmo, sin señalar a nadie con el dedo. A pesar, de que ante los ojos de Pyro, Charles Xavier y Erik Lehnsherr le parecían dos bastardos manipuladores, que usaron a personas como peones en su juego de ajedrez imaginario.

Hubiera adorado tener una rabieta. Pero estaba _tan_ cansado. Se sentía enfermo y sentía al Profesor en su cabeza; calmando, manteniéndolo consciente, tratado de evitar el colapso que, tristemente, John esperaba que lo alcanzara de una vez.

Charles sabía que estaba pidiéndole demasiado a ese jovencito. Pero su responsabilidad estaba en protegerlo, porque él había confiado en su criterio alguna vez, cuando aceptó ir a su escuela. Su deber era aclarar ese malentendido que Bobby, llevado por su resentimiento, había desatado. Después de todo, Charles seguía siendo el adulto allí, a pesar de los diecinueve años de los niños. Él los había metido en eso.

—¿De acuerdo? —le preguntó al fin al niño.

—De acuerdo —aceptó en un murmullo.

—El analgésico te debe estar comenzando a hacer efecto —dijo como si no lo supiera, por simple amabilidad—. Debes querer ir a recostarte un momento.

John asintió silencioso, cuando alguien llamó a la puerta.

—Adelante, Storm.

—Profesor —dijo la mujer, sin caminar dentro de la oficina—. Solo quería informarle que llevaré a los niños pequeños a comprar un árbol de navidad.

—Está bien, Storm. Muchas gracias ¿Primero, podrías, por favor, acompañar a John a su habitación? Necesita descansar —le pidió.

Storm torció los labio en una mueca por una fracción de segundo, haciendo que algo se torciera en John… ¿Storm también?

—Por supuesto —aceptó casi de inmediato, acompañándolo hasta su habitación.

Storm era la maestra preferida de John. Lo fue casi desde siempre. Tal vez por ser niños de la calle que hicieron lo necesario para sobrevivir. Ellos se entendían. Les gustaba leer, les gustaba hablar sobre nuevas historias.

¿Le había fallado a ella también?

—¿Puedes meterte en la cama? ¿O necesitarás ayuda? —le preguntó ella, ya en la puerta. Fue amable, fue distante.

—Estoy bien —masculló él.

Cuando Storm se dispuso a marcharse, John solo no se contuvo.

—Lo siento —soltó el chico, haciendo que la mujer se detuviera para mirarlo.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó. Porque de verdad no lo entendía.

—No lo sé —aceptó—. Pero hice demasiadas cosas malas que no recuerdo —se explicó, bajando la mirada—. Lamento si te hice algo malo, Ororo.

—¿Por qué crees que me hiciste algo malo a mi? —No estaba segura de a lo que se refería.

—Hice cosas malas… —su voz estaba quebrada a ese punto. No podía creer que siguiera llorando. De verdad necesitaba esconderse debajo de mantas—. No me hablas desde que llegué, supongo que también te hice daño.

La morena sintió compasión por el niño. Notó que se estaba recargando en la puerta mientras hablaba y temblaba.

—Debes acostarte —recordó suave. Tomó el brazo libre de Pyro y abrió la puerta para acompañarlo hasta su cama. Lo ayudó a quitarse la chaqueta, mientras él pateaba sus zapatos, luego lo cubrió con las mantas.

A esa altura, a Pyro no le importaba qué tan bajo estaba llegando. Solo quería estar metido en su cama, hasta que el mundo parara. Deseaba dejar de ser consciente de todo el desastre a su alrededor; de manera indefinida.

—No me hiciste daño —le dijo Storm, sentada junto a él en la cama. Ella se comprometió a ayudar a los mutantes. No podía dejar que esto siguiera—. Tomaste decisiones diferentes —le explicó—. Y eso no es malo, John. —Extendió la mano para enjuagar las lágrimas del rostro ajeno—. Pero… te extrañaba. Y de repente estás aquí, de nuevo… Y tal vez, luego vuelvas a irte.

John guardó silencio, a pesar de desear decirle que él no estaba seguro de querer volver a ser ese John-de-diecinueve-años otra vez.

—Debes entender —ella hablaba suave. Casi una caricia. John no sabía si era ella o el hecho de que la bruma lo estuviera alcanzando finalmente—. Fue difícil acostumbrarse a que te fuiste. No creo estar lista para engañarme con la idea de que estás aquí, para luego dejarte ir otra vez. Creo que sería muy doloroso para mí —reflexionó—. Por eso pedí estar al margen de esto, a no ser que realmente me necesitaran.

—Lo siento —susurró John, con voz adormilada. Sus ojos se habían cerrado. Oyó una pequeña risa de Storm.

—No lo hagas —le pidió pasando sus nudillos por la mejilla del niño—. Solo creciste. Eso no es malo. No puedo obligarte a creer en lo mismo que yo.

Pyro se durmió con esa última frase.

* * *

—¿Alguna vez me enseñarás a usarla? —le preguntó Chuck.

Lisie estaba limpiando su arma. Tal vez era un hábito tonto, pero prefería tener algún hábito que solo esperar a que le dijeran qué y cuándo hacerlo.

—Tal vez cuando crezcas —replicó sonriendo, sin levantar la mirada.

—Ya tengo edad para usar un arma —protestó el rubio. Solo quería hacer algo para dejar de pensar por qué había robado el celular que tenía en las manos, si no tenía con quién hablar.

—Solo si tus tutores te dan permiso… y no te daré permiso —bromeó.

—No eres mi tutora —replicó rodando los ojos.

—Soy mayor que tú, vives conmigo —dijo en un encogimiento de hombros—. Soy casi tu madre, Chuckie.

—Si lo fueras, estarías durmiendo con algún bastardo —Martin cortó la conversación amigable. Tenía un humor demasiado pesado.

Chuck se preguntó por qué había contado ciertas cosas a Martin. Tal vez porque necesitaba ayuda cuando escapó de su casa y no tenía idea de adonde ir.

—Deja de ser un idiota un rato —le pidió Lisie de mala gana.

—Oh, no creo que eso suceda —replicó con desinterés—. Dejaron de buscarnos —anunció luego.

Los otros dos dieron respingos ante eso.

—Eso es bueno ¿no? —preguntó Chuck tímidamente.

—Ya no tengo jaqueca, eso es genial —dijo Martin.

—¿Crees que solo esperan a que bajemos la guardia? —Lisie conocía suficiente al tipo de cabello verde como para saber que no estaba tranquilo.

—No lo sé —aceptó—. Pero es probable. Insistieron demasiado como para solo rendirse.

—¿Eso qué quiere decir? —Chuck estaba asustado, pero se atrevió a hablar de cualquier forma.

—Saldremos de aquí esta noche. —No fue una sugerencia—. Estén listos, seremos discretos.

—¿Qué ocurre si eso es lo que quieren? Podrían estar esperando que hagamos eso para encontrarnos.

—Por eso dije que estén listos —gruñó—. No dejaré que nadie nos atrape —habló como si fuera un juramento. Luego salió.

—Vamos, Chuckie —Lisie hablaba, mientras en algunos movimientos rápidos armaba su revólver—. Preparémonos. En el nuevo lugar comenzaremos con las clases de tiro —le prometió, en un intento por sacarlo de su cabeza. El rubio parecía algo asustado.

Chuck sonrió un poco antes de caminar fuera para prepararse.

—Lamento que se haya roto la racha de paz, Chukie —se disculpó Lisie.

—No te preocupes —la consoló—. Creo que tengo más miedo en los momentos de paz, que cuando sé a qué temerle. —Le dedicó una breve sonrisa, demasiado triste para ese bonito rostro que tenía—. Cuando hay paz es como si… algo esperara en cada rincón para saltar sobre mi, en el momento más inesperado.

Lisie suspiró, cuando el niño salió. Era triste que se entendieran tan bien con esas cosas.

Hasta Martin debía admitir que ellos tres eran una familia, en términos retorcidos y patéticos.

* * *

John se despertó algunas horas más tarde. Se duchó y comió lo que le dejaron en una bandeja junto a su cama. No supo quién lo había hecho y tampoco le importó.

Luego volvió a acostarse para dormir el resto del día y la noche. No estaba listo para salir de su cama. Solo deseaba dormir por ahora y tal vez para siempre.

* * *

Un beso en su frente, mientras la mano derecha era estrechada por encima de su cabeza.

Sentía la piel cálida y el peso del cuerpo ajeno sobre el suyo. Pietro saboreaba cada sensación.

Otro beso, esta vez en la sien. Y un suave gemido escapó de su garganta.

Los ojos grises brillaban ante la luz de la lámpara de noche. El contorno de las facciones se enmarcaba por la luz anaranjada.

Un nuevo beso, esta vez en la mejilla, siguiendo su camino hacia abajo. Y el gemido se volvió un sollozo, porque la rápida mente del velocista había comprendido la triste verdad.

—¿Voy demasiado lento? —susurró la voz grave de Pyro.

—No estás aquí… —sollozó Pietro—. No estamos aquí, Johnny…

Pietro abrió los ojos, encontrándose en la oscuridad de la habitación que los X-men le habían otorgado. Un ronquido a su lado le indicó que Coloso, su carcelero personal, yacía dormido.

Otra vez había tenido uno de esos sueños que le hacían odiar su propia realidad. Porque los recuerdos eran tan dulces en comparación a la soledad que sentía embargar su pecho. Peor aún, luego de lo que le ocurrió a John ese día. Se preguntaba cómo se encontraba.

Observó la hora: Tres de la mañana. Resopló. Era pésimo horario para despertar. Sabía que no volvería a dormir.

* * *

—Estaba durmiendo cuando dejé su comida —dijo Rogue. No quiso hacer ningún comentario sobre el mal aspecto que tenía Pyro para ese momento. No parecía algo que le correspondiera.

—Debemos ser la peor generación de X-men —refunfuñó Kitty por su lado.

Los X-men más jóvenes hicieron una reunión rápida para ponerse al tanto de la situación. Al ser los menores, parecían ir de la mano, transitando el trabajo de héroes. Casi parecían alumnos en clases de apoyo extracurriculares. Solían hacerlas, incluso luego de las reuniones de todo el grupo. Storm y Logan eran demasiado lejanos a ellos en cuanto a compartir la experiencia de no saber qué hacer; siempre tan seguros, siempre líderes, desde que Scott y Jean faltaban.

—Dije que lo sentía —se defendió Bobby, sin expresión aparente. El rubio había compartido su equivocación y dado una vista panorámica de su conversación con Xavier. No había vuelo a la habitación compartida con Pyro esa noche. El sofá parecía oportuno.

—Lo sabemos, pero se supone que estamos en esto para defender a los mutantes —sostuvo Shadowcat—. Y creo que debemos recordarlo, si queremos seguir.

—No estás en la escuela, Kitty —replicó Jubilee, con un tinte amargo. Estaba sentada en un sofá con los codos apoyados en sus rodillas—. Nadie te dará una "A" por repetir correctamente el lema X-men del Profesor —la punzó—. Especialmente porque lo usas a tu conveniencia, mientras juegas a que recuperaste a tu viejo amigo.

La chica de cabello castaño pareció dolida por las palabras de la pirotécnica.

—Jubilee —Coloso le habló, pareciendo pedir paz con su tono amable. Él estaba sentado en el suelo, con las piernas cruzadas—. Estamos tratando de aprender cómo hacer esto, _juntos_ —recalcó bien la última palabra.

La de chaqueta amarilla apretó los labios en una fina línea. No había dejado de pensar desde su encuentro con Pyro. Tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza.

—Oigan, sé que es difícil —volvió a arremeter Kitty, como si solo estuviera deteniendo una pequeña riña de amigos, riendo suave—. Pero…

—No, no sabes un carajo, Kitty —la cortó Jubilee, enfadada—. John era mi mejor amigo. Y ya no lo es y de repente tengo que verlo aquí, fingiendo que nada ocurrió —se quejó, hablando rápido, triste, enfadada—. No digas que sabes cómo es —le ordenó—. Tú no esperabas ver a John en el Ave negra. Tú no te preocupabas por él, mientras tu vida pendía de un hilo —la acusó.

—Jubilee… —la llamó Rogue, en un tono suave.

—¡No! —la cortó—. Él no lo recuerda… y sé que estamos siendo malos con él, pero esto no es ni la mitad de difícil de lo que creen.

—Al menos a ti no intentó matarte —comentó Bobby mirando al suelo. Su voz era plana. El rubio no hablaba mucho sobre el tema, solo parecía molesto con todo, pero no hablaba realmente al respecto.

Jubilee se detuvo un segundo a mirarlo, sabiendo cómo se sentía. Se contuvo de tomar su mano, porque ella no era de ese tipo de niña y su amistad con Bobby no iba de esa manera.

—Sé que no estamos siendo los héroes de la historia —aceptó para todos, sabiendo que Bobby estaría apoyando sus palabras—. Pero cuando acepté retrasar mi estúpida vida universitaria para hacer esto, el Profesor no me dijo que debería tener a los malos en mi hogar, o a John abriendo viejas heridas —dijo, recordándoles a todos que seguían en esa mansión, sin hacer sus propias vidas, por el Sueño de Xavier—. Se suponía que sería solo un año y ya tengo diecinueve… Nadie me advirtió de estas cosas cuando firmé el contrato. —Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrima—. Y no es justo. Ni para mí, ni para ustedes…

—¿Qué quieres decir? —le preguntó Peter. Suave, tan suave como su acento le permitía. La conversación se estaba yendo a temas que nunca se habían planteado y era confuso tratar de entender a la pirotécnica.

—No puedo seguir en esta mierda —susurró bajando la mirada.

—¡Sin el Profesor no tendrías nada! —gritó Kitty. No podía creerlo. Jubilee no podía estar dudando de su posición de X-men. Ese había sido su sueño desde que cada uno se enteró de la existencia de ese equipo. Cuando Xavier les pidió algo de su tiempo, luego de terminar la escuela, para recuperar la estabilidad que se perdió con las muertes de Jean y Scott, e incluso la resurrección del mismo Profesor, ninguno dudó, se lo debían después de todo.

—¡Lo sé! —aceptó Jubilee—. ¡Y lo agradezco más que nadie! Pero esto no es justo...

—Sabes muy bien que estás mezclando las cosas, Jubb. —Kitty tenía las manos cerradas en puños y las mejillas sonrojadas—. John nos traicionó a todos, no…

—¿Nos traicionó a todos? —cuestionó incrédula—. John no los traicionó —le recordó—. Él me traicionó a mí. Él traicionó a Bobby. —Señaló al criogénico que mantenía la mirada fría clavada en el suelo, con los dedos de ambas manos entrelazados—. Fue nuestro mejor amigo… Ustedes solo deben adaptarse a que piensa diferente —los punzó con rabia—. Para ustedes es malditamente fácil jugar a recuperar a un amigo que solo cambió de intereses —soltó sonando más patética que cruel.

Los demás niños guardaron silencio, como aturdidos por la actitud de Jubilee.

Entonces, Kitty se puso de pie de sopetón.

—Kitty… —jadeó Rogue, asustada. Había contenido el aliento mientras la pirotécnica hablaba.

—Debo hacer mi trabajo para buscar a los mutantes —anunció encaminándose a la salida. Ya les había informado del pedido del Profesor para trabajar con Mystique—. Soy una X-men. Yo sí estoy segura sobre eso.

El silencio embargó el lugar por un eterno minuto, posterior a la salida de Kitty. Cuando fue Jubilee la que se dispuso a marcharse, Peter habló:

—Cuando algo duele… —comenzó, haciendo que la pirotécnica dudara— la solución no es alejar a los que te quieren.

La pirotécnica tensó las fracciones del rostro y luego salió dando zancadas. Ninguno entendía realmente.

* * *

 _ **Nota:** Trato de reconciliarme con Logan; ayuda mucho haber leído cómics y tratar de olvidarme cómo lo sobre explotaron en las pelis, y Apocalipsis. Pueden decirme qué opinan de mi manejo.  
_

 _¡Todo está difícil! Demasiado sentimiento removido... Y si quieren saberlo, sí me gusta la Hermandad. Soy una creyente de que lo único que los diferencia de los X-men es su ideología diferente._

 _Comentario, crítica, ¿algo? Ya saben que leo y respondo todo... además es mi única paga._

 _Saludos. Be free, be happy._


	12. Los que se preocupan por ti

_**Nota:** Necesito estudiar, pero publicaré capítulo nuevo porque ya lo tengo... si ven muchos errores me lo pueden decir, porque no lo corregí como es debido._

* * *

John despertó a eso del mediodía. Estaba sólo en el cuarto compartido y no parecía haber tenido compañía en ningún momento de la noche. Dudó de su decisión de levantarse; no era algo que deseaba hacer, pero parecía lo más prudente si quería fingir que nada ocurría y, con algo de suerte, no molestar a nadie (y lograr que nadie lo molestara).

Luego de darse una ducha, tomó un libro al azar de su escritorio y caminó hasta la sala de recreación, para sentarse en la mesa, que muchos de los niños solían usar para hacer deberes o solo dibujar un poco. No iba a leer, pero pretendía quedarse a fingir que lo hacía, con el libro abierto y dando vuelta las páginas de vez en cuando. Creía que eso podía ser bueno para el que estuviera a cargo de su vigilancia: que estuviera callado y quieto, por unas horas.

El libro era tan viejo; leído y releído tantas veces que él no necesitaba volver a leerlo para saber en qué capítulo buscar un buen diálogo o cierta escena que lo dejó sin aliento. El lomo del libro estaba vencido, por lo que permanecía abierto en la página en que lo dejabas.

"Tan vencido como yo" —pensó frío, deslizando el dedo índice por las letras de la página 27, dónde sabía que había una descripción de escenario bien clara, pero que no leería esta vez.

Una ráfaga, que sin darse cuenta se había vuelto familiar, lo despeinó. El cabello plata se veía desde su posición. QuickSilver había descansado la cabeza en el posa brazo del sofá, oyendo música con sus audífonos, cuando se tumbó boca arriba.

John permaneció en silencio. No se movió, no se resistiría ese día. El velocista tenía un trabajo de mierda al vigilar al bastardo que Pyro mismo sabía que era, así que hoy se lo haría fácil. Ese iba a ser su gesto de agradecimiento por lo que había hecho por él ayer, cuando se desmoronaba pedazo a pedazo y cada uno de los que recordaba como amigos lo quería golpear de nuevo, aunque estuviera en el suelo.

Esto era lo menos que podía hacer: dejarlo en paz. Y aunque él no lo supiera, una parte de Pietro lo agradecía… la otra, suplicaba amargamente por oír su voz.

* * *

Rogue y Bobby habían discutido. Él estaba con la cabeza en viejas peleas no resueltas y ella intentando empujar para que las resolviera.

Ninguno salió ganando de ello.

—¡Habla con él! —le había dicho ella.

—¡Si tanto te interesa, habla tú con él! —le respondió él.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —le pidió explicación, al sentirse atacada.

—Sabes lo que quiero decir —sostuvo—. Pareces muy cercana a él… mucho más que de mí.

Rogue no dignificó esa acusación con una respuesta. Solo giró sobre sus talones para alejarse de él, antes de hacer algo de lo que de verdad se arrepintieran.

Ya en la cocina, luego de pisar rabiosamente todo el camino hasta allí, se calmó a sí misma, obligándose a recordar que debía ser paciente. "Ponte en su lugar" —se dijo, justo antes de notar que John no había comido aún. Preparó un emparedado y tomó una botella de jugo para llevársela al muchacho (diablos, esperaba que Bobby no se enterara, porque eso le dejaría ganar la discusión). Luego de espantarse un poco por no encontrarlo en su habitación, lo buscó hasta encontrarlo en la sala de recreación.

—Oye, allí estás —saludó alegremente. Últimamente sentía lástima por el chico. Tal vez porque sabía cómo todos solo lo rompían en su intento por arreglarlo; o en su puro intento de arreglarse ellos mismos—. Te buscaba para darte esto —le dijo, sentándose junto a él, dejando el emparedado y el jugo.

—Gracias —murmuró sin levantar la mirada del libro que leía.

—Luego de comer, podríamos ir a practicar con poderes —sugirió juguetona. El chico estaba muy apagado para su gusto, solo quería sacarlo de allí un momento.

—No creo poder hoy —respondió desinteresado—. No me siento bien aún —explicó más bajo, como si se avergonzara. Era una buena excusa, porque era verdad: podría salirse de control muy fácil en ese momento.

—No hay problema —se apresuró a asegurarle, cuando entendió—. Podemos hacerlo otro día.

Él guardó silencio.

Ella sabía lo que el pirómano estaba tratando de hacer. Pero no estaba segura de que lo correcto fuera dejarlo ganar en el intento porque lo dejaran solo. Así que hizo un último intento:

—Kitty está trabajando junto a Mystique, para hackear los sistemas de seguridad de la ciudad —le comentó—. Encontrarán algo pronto y llegaremos a los mutantes.

John dio vuelta a la página. No quería hablar del tema. No podía quitarse la idea de la cabeza: ¿Él quería que encontrasen a esos mutantes? Justo ahora, la respuesta era no. Pero justo ahora también, la respuesta era sí; porque nadie lo quería en ese lugar.

Rogue pensó que lo justo era dejarlo tranquilo. Tal vez no era el momento de levantarle el ánimo, sino solo de dejar que se relajara.

—¿Sabes? Peter dijo algo genial hoy —le contó, luego de un momento de silencio. John se preguntaba si este sería el último comentario antes de que al fin entendiera que solo quería estar sólo—: Cuando algo duele… la solución no es alejarse de las personas que te quieren.

John dudó un segundo antes de levantar la mirada. Sus ojos, parecían un pozo sin fondo. Tristes como nunca Rogue los había visto. Casi como un animal apaleado demasiadas veces, listo para dejarse morir, acurrucado en algún rincón lejos de su hogar.

—¿Y quiénes son esas personas, Rogue? —le pidió suave. Demasiado suave.

"Nada debería ser suave en él" —pensó ella. Él era áspero, directo, afilado. Él era un comentario sarcástico y una sonrisa arrogante constante. _Era fuego_. No suave. No podía ser suave.

—Las que se preocupan por ti —le aseguró con un tono compasivo. Porque alguien le debía alguna certeza de la que él pudiera tomarse para resistir. Luego miró sobre su hombro, de manera sugerente, hacia donde se encontraba QuickSilver. No creyó necesitar otra explicación.

* * *

—Muy bien, enana —Logan parecía hablar al aire—. Estoy en el lugar. Puedo oler rastros débiles del niño.

—Sí, según las cámaras de seguridad de la ciudad, Paralizador estuvo allí ayer —dijo la voz de Kitty en su oído. Sonaba toda animada. Haber trabajado con Mystique fue algo traumático, pero una gran experiencia laboral de hecho. La metamorfa era toda seriedad y eficacia. Kitty se esforzó por mantenerle el ritmo y estaba muy orgullosa por lograrlo bastante bien.

—¿Paralizador?

—¿Mal apodo?... Se me ocurrirá algo mejor —respondió algo aburrida

Logan no estaba seguro si reírse o solo quitarse el comunicador y arrojarlo al suelo para pisarlo.

—Charlie dijo que tú serias la voz de la razón, porque Ro se niega a seguir esto —le recordó—. ¿Qué hay?

—Pues… —la niña dudó—. Interrogatorio sutil al empleado, sin garras y… ¿Me compras una hamburguesa?

—No traje mi billetera, lo siento —dijo sin estar comprometido. Luego, al fin rió ante el berrinche infantil de la pequeña que hacía las veces de inteligencia, desde el Instituto Xavier. De cualquier forma, solo estaba ahí porque la mansión le daba escalofríos últimamente.

* * *

—¿Has pensado en lo que ocurriría si jugáramos el juego de los demás, Bobby?

—Sí, Jubilee… La mayoría de las alternativas no me agradan.

—Más rotos, más tristes, más enfadados ¿olvido alguna?

—Sin John, extrañándolo y odiándolo aún más… O con él volviendo.

—¡Eres un optimista!... En mis mejores sueños soy yo la que se va y me encuentro con él en la universidad.

—Pero él está aquí ahora.

—Lo sé… y muchas veces solo quiero darle un puñetazo y luego abrazarlo, porque lo extraño.

—Te entiendo… pero creo que tengo miedo.

—¿De que se vaya?

—Sí… Lo hablé con Storm. Ella siente lo mismo.

—John… no creo que sepa lo importante que es... Nunca lo hizo.

—…

—…

—¿De veras dudas de seguir?

—Sí… ¿realmente soy tan mala por hacerlo?

—No… O ambos lo somos. También lo he pensado. Dejamos mucho por esto. Ser un soldado nunca estuvo en mis planes, realmente. Pero le debemos mucho al Profesor…

—Y dejar caer esta escuela parece ser una actitud mucho peor que cualquier cosa que la Hermandad haría.

—…

—…

—…

—¿Bobby?

—¿Sí?

—¿Los perderé a todos si me voy? Como sucedió con John… él nos perdió ¿no?

—…

—…

—No creo que podríamos soportar perder a alguien más, Jubilee.

* * *

—¿Crees que seguirlo es una buena estrategia? —preguntó Avalancha. Habían divisado a Wolverine hacía un rato y optaron por seguir sus pasos, cuando entró a una hamburguesería.

—Nop… no lo creo —replicó mirando dentro del local, que ahora permanecía con el cartel de "Cerrado" puesto—. Pero si obtiene algo, quiero saberlo.

—¿Además de que te parece gracioso que el humano esté por mojar los pantalones? —cuestionó cruzándose de brazos, casi aburrido.

—Sí, además de eso —aceptó inclinándose más cerca. Ella era mucho más pequeña en comparación a Nick, así que aprovechó para escabullirse lo más cerca que pudo del ventanal del local, agazapada, cual espía de una mala película.

Dentro, Wolverine estaba intimidando a un hombre joven. No había garras, pero vaya que tener al inmortal en frente, encajonándote contra un muro, a solas, era aterrador.

Wanda se relamió los labios, pensando que tal vez perdía el tiempo, pero buscar a la antigua no era su fuerte de hecho.

—¿Moja sus pantalones o Wolverine lo golpea primero? —susurró Avalancha con una risa burlona.

Wanda iba a apostar por que el muchacho lloraría antes, pero algo la distrajo.

—Atrapados —anunció con la expresión en blanco.

Avalancha se tensó, a sabiendas de que la Bruja no estaba tomando esto en serio (como casi ninguna cosa importante, de cualquier forma. Ella estaba mal de la cabeza).

Mientras, ella aprovechó para hacer una revisión rápida, descuidada y totalmente descortés de las mentes de Logan y su interrogado. Cualquier telépata temería causarles un aneurisma con esa violencia. Pero ella no era _cualquiera_ de nada.

—Vamos —la apremió Nick. Si Wolverine salía, ellos estaban en desventaja. No por el número, no porque le temiera a sus garras o su factor de curación. Ellos estaban en desventaja porque la Hermandad y los X-men tenían un acuerdo de paz. Magneto iba a enfadarse en serio por esta estupidez—. Bruja escarlata —llamó de nuevo, tenso; listo para hacer temblar el suelo y tomar a la chica para salir de allí.

Wanda no respondía. Y eso era tan jodido para todos, en realidad. La inestable Bruja escarlata, perdida en sus dones. El universo entero debía temerle a eso.

—Wanda —la llamó una última vez, fastidiado por la expresión en blanco de ella, por su despreocupación que siempre lo divertía.

Ella ni siquiera se movió cuando Wolverine pateó la puerta para abrirla.

—Huelen a locura y miedo —el inmortal anunció despectivo.

Avalancha gruñó bajo. A pesar de que él y la Bruja estuvieran uno a cada lado del inmortal, casi rodeándolo, en una situación que estratégicamente serviría en cualquier pelea.

—Estás mintiendo —resopló Wanda. La siempre rara Wanda, poniéndose al fin de pie para enfrentar a un hombre que podría haber asesinado a miles de personas, sin siquiera recordarlas.

—Tal vez huelen a chocolate y madera mojada —concedió—. Pero el miedo y la locura están ahí.

La niña sonrió de lado, con la mirada fría. "Una digna hija de Magneto" —pensó Nick.

—Seamos un equipo —soltó.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Logan.

—Exacto: ¿qué? —agregó Avalancha, ahora a espadas del inmortal (insultante, sí, pero le daba igual), ya que él enfrentaba a la chica.

—Se-a-mos un e-qui-po —se burló, marcando bien las silabas, lentamente—. Tú no quieres esto, nosotros sí. No es un gran trato, pero al menos estarás fuera de la mansión.

—No hay trato —replicó Logan, rápido y cortante. Luego caminó para cruzar la calle.

—¡Te mintió! —le gritó a sus espaldas, obligándolo a detenerse, aunque no volteó a verla. No era posible, hubiera notado que el tipo le había mentido—. El niño viene siempre, solo que él no lo sabe. Usa su don antes de que lo vea —agregó.

Ahora, Logan giró sobre su eje. Dudó realmente de esto, pero…

—Quieres a los míos fuera —le dijo. Ella sabía, tanto como él, que hablar dejaba a Logan en un lugar de poder, pero daba igual a esta altura. Sabía que al momento de ser atrapada por él, husmeando, la dejaba a un paso de ser atrapada por Magneto. Esta era su última carta—. Solo lo lograrás si obtenemos a Pyro de vuelta… Y sabes, tan bien como yo, que estás haciendo un trabajo de mierda.

—Me opongo a esto, Logan —dijo la vocecilla de Kitty al otro lado del comunicador—. No puedo guardar ese secreto. El Profesor dijo…

Wolverine sonrió malicioso cuando al fin arrancó esa pequeña porquería de su oreja para darle un pisotón al tirarlo al suelo. Juraría que Kitty gritaba ser "la voz de la razón" del otro lado.

—No tenemos mucho tiempo antes de que nos detengan, niños —advirtió despectivo.

La Bruja escarlata sonrió victoriosa. Tan fría que daba miedo.

Nick estaba un poco arrepentido de dejarse arrastrar por ella. Tal vez solo debería fugarse, cambiar su nombre y abrir un bar en otra ciudad, antes de que Magneto lo matara.

* * *

John no podía dormir esa noche. Eso nunca era algo nuevo para él, pero ahora no podía fastidiar a Bobby para chalar hasta que fuera capaz de conciliar el sueño, así que solo balanceó las piernas fuera de la cama para caminar de puntillas, para no despertar al rubio.

Algo extraño ocurría (más de lo que se estaba volviendo hábito), porque Bobby incluso le deseó buenas noches cuando entró al cuarto. Eso era un gran y gigantesco paso, si tomaba en cuenta que el criógenico se dedicaba a evitarlo; incluyendo la noche anterior en que no volvió al cuarto; y a acusarlo de matar a los maestros estrellas. Era genial que el señor Logan hubiera sido prudente como para contarle la verdadera historia, de lo contrario el pirómano estaría contemplando el dispararse en la cabeza a esa altura.

Se dirigió a la cocina, porque eso parecía lo lógico, a pesar de que nada tuviera lógica para él, hacía un tiempo. No se esperaba que Magneto, en todo su esplendor estuviera allí, cual ama de casa.

Mucho menos se esperaba que él se paralizara en el umbral de la puerta, en vez de correr.

—Joven —saludó amablemente, con una inclinación de cabeza.

John correspondió el gesto, de manera silenciosa. Su instinto de supervivencia estaba caducado o algo así, si realmente no salía de allí ahora.

—Por favor, no se detenga —le volvió a hablar amablemente, indicándole el taburete frente al mármol.

Y al parecer, John sí tenía problemas con su instinto de supervivencia. O definitivamente era un maldito idiota, porque aceptó dócil la invitación.

—¿Té, joven? —preguntó Erik, cuando sacaba la tetera del fuego.

—No, gracias —replicó por reflejo.

El mayor continuó con la tarea, en silencio.

John no sabía qué hacía ahí. El genio del mal era aterrador. Era el malo; eso le enseñaron. Pero muchas de sus preguntas aún seguían sin respuestas, y los que se hicieron llamar sus amigos; quienes les enseñaron todo lo que sabía sobre Magneto, le daban la espalda. Nada de eso tenía lógica.

Una taza depositada frente a él, lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. Dio un respingo, sorprendido. El amo del magnetismo, de pie, tenía una suave sonrisa en los labios. No pareció prestar atención al niño, continuando con su actividad: dejó una taza humeante en el puesto enfrentado a John y tomó el lugar, distraídamente.

—Dije que no quería —masculló Pyro.

—Lo sé —replicó calmo. Tomó dos terrones de azúcar y los dejó en su té—. Es un viejo hábito —le explicaba sin levantar la mirada—. Suelo tener compañía en mis noches de insomnio. A veces Raven, a veces usted.

Había usado el nombre de la mujer azul; no nombre mutante. John se preguntaba si el tipo era tan terriblemente calculador o solo era su educación en la escuela la que lo mantenía a la defensiva.

—¿Nunca ambos? —siguió la plática. Si el anciano quería jugar a la familia, él jugaría.

—Hay ocasiones —aceptó aún revolviendo el contenido de su taza—. Raven y usted comparten la taza. No son amantes del té precisamente. —Finalmente levanto la mirada para extender la azúcar al niño.

John aceptó. Necesitaba un segundo. Dejó caer tres terrones de azúcar en su taza. No estaba seguro de lo que hacía, nunca supo si le gustaba el té. Ororo solía prepararle tilo para que se relajara en los malos días, o en las noches de insomnio. No era algo con él necesariamente, Ororo tenía ese gesto con muchos niños de la mansión. Aunque ella sabía que él no bebía del té, ni lo disfrutaba, ni siquiera lo calmaba, hasta que ella tomaba su mano, en silencio, peinando su piel con el pulgar, sonriéndole suave, para no decirle que todo estaba bien.

John revolvía el contenido de la taza, en medio del pensamiento infantil. Miró por una fracción de segundo al hombre frente a él. No podía hacerlo por más tiempo que eso; había algo intimidante en el tipo, especialmente en ese cambio en el estado de ánimo que lo llevó a esa situación.

En ese instante, Magneto sonrió, haciendo que su corazón se disparara a mil por minuto, al mismo tiempo que su cabeza le gritaba que él no era Ororo.

Había algo verdaderamente mal para haberse ido con la Hermandad. Y tal vez era lo mismo que lo hizo hablar en ese segundo:

—¿Por qué sigue aquí?

—Estamos tratando de recuperarlo, joven —le respondió calmo. Como si de verdad se esperara que el muchacho juntara el coraje para hablar.

—¿Por qué? —insistió. Algo estaba mal en él, porque de repente las palabras salían—. Tienes a otros soldados —argumentó—. Speedy está loco, Mystique es aterradora y Wanda podría acabar con todos, chasqueando los dedos. Yo solo manipulo el fuego ¿para qué me quieres? —las palabras tenían algo afilado, como si el reto las matizara.

Magneto sostenía su mirada, calmo. El niño no era el que recordaba. Su mirada tenía un fondo asustado que opacaba cualquier amenaza que el Pyro que él conoció podía inspirar. Ni maníaco, ni gracioso, ni enojado. Ese no era el _joven Pyro_. Era el niño asustado, tal y como Raven lo describió.

—Usted no es solo un soldado, St. John —aseguró.

"Buena elección de palabras" —pensó el menor, despectivamente. Usar su nombre real, era un buen movimiento. En especial por la buena pronunciación.

—No le hablaré sobre todo lo que no recuerda, pero es inteligente, si fuera una pieza descartable o solo un mutante que necesita de una mano, bien podría dejarlo con Charles y seguir mi camino —le decía con los ojos fijos en los suyos. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que mantenía la mirada con alguien—. Podría dejarlo, esperar y volver a reclutarlo cuando se estabilice o recupere la memoria. Pero no lo hice. Y no lo haré. Soy un hombre que perdió demasiado como para seguir haciéndolo, St. John. —Sonrió un poco—. No se preocupe. No espero que lo entienda. Sé lo difícil que es confiar de nuevo, y no le pediré que lo haga. Solo quiero que sepa que esto es personal. Nuestra familia lo quiere de vuelta y no descansaremos hasta tenerlo.

Ellos eran los malos. Eso le habían enseñado. Pero en ese instante, solo podía pensar en lo que Rogue le había dicho:

 _—Cuando algo duele… la solución no es alejarse de las personas que te quieren._

 _—¿Y quiénes son esas personas, Rogue?_

 _—Las que se preocupan por ti._

Nada tenía lógica para él.

* * *

Esa mañana, por primera vez desde que John regresó a la mansión, Bobby estaba en la cama contigua, cuando despertó.

El rubio miraba al techo cuando habló:

—Rogue me dijo que la ayudarías a entrenar con sus poderes.

John dudó qué decir. En realidad ese era un comentario que bien podía ser usado en su contra. No sabía cómo, pero podría serlo.

Bobby lo miró levantando ambas cejas, invitándolo a hablar.

—Sí, le dije eso —aceptó—. Pero no estoy seguro…

—Rogue me matará si le dices que no, ahora —lo cortó—. No va a creerme si le digo que no tengo la culpa.

John esperó. De verdad no estaba entendiendo. Era temprano para que lo estuvieran volviendo loco.

—Solo me preguntaba si podía estar allí también —agregó el rubio—. No seríamos los tres mosqueteros de nuevo, pero puede ser divertido.

Oficialmente, John no entendía nada. Cualquiera podría creer que a esta altura él ya estaba acostumbrado, pero no realmente. Era como seguir girando en un carrusel de mierda, con los ojos cerrados, mientras tú mismo das vueltas sobre tu eje. No entiendes nada y no se vuelve divertido luego de que vomitas tres o cuatro veces.

—¿Drake? —lo llamó Pyro— ¿Te está dando un aneurisma o mi cerebro se terminó de licuar?

Bobby arrugó el entrecejo un segundo. Trató de elegir las palabras correctas, pero nada parecía correcto. Consideró que lo que fue mal era el comienzo. Debería comenzar por otro lado.

—Creo que empecé del extremo equivocado del estambre —reflexionó—. Lamento lo que te dije sobre… —le costó continuar. En serio lo lamentaba. Los mismos Jean y Scott se lo reprocharían.

—Está bien —le aseguró John—. Es lo menos que yo haría en tu lugar.

El rubio trató de sonreír. Tener a John actuando como John, era algo extraño. Cuando le dijo a Jubilee que no soportarían perder a alguien más, no mentía. Esperaba no perder a John otra vez.

—Hablé con Storm sobre ti…

—Yo también —lo cortó el castaño.

Bobby sabía que el pirómano solo estaba tratando de facilitarle las cosas. Él, en su lugar, le agradecería eso. Pero no eran iguales y eso siempre fue un problema. Fuego y hielo. La dicotomía constante.

—Todos tenemos miedo —volvió a comenzar Bobby. Aceptar el miedo era algo que John nunca se permitiría. Por eso lo hacía—. Pero si seguimos teniendo miedo, desperdiciaremos una buena oportunidad contigo. Tal vez te vayas, pero… prefiero saber que te tuve una vez más, antes —le explicó sonriendo.

El castaño sintió sus mejillas arder de vergüenza.

—Eres una niña —se quejó girándose sobre su costado, para darle la espalda a Bobby. Este último sonrió ampliamente, conteniendo una carcajada. Sabía que había ganado un pedacito del viejo John en ese gesto—. ¿Te puedo contar un secreto? —John le pidió aún sin girarse.

—Claro.

—También tengo miedo —confesó bajo.

—¿De qué?

—De recuperar mis recuerdos y que no me guste en quién me convertí.

—Si eso ocurre… —le dijo Bobby casi sin pensárselo, movido por la esperanza de tener a su mejor amigo allí— estaré ahí para ti.

—Gracias —masculló luego de un momento. Prefirió no preguntarle a Bobby qué ocurriría si a él sí le gustaba lo que se encontrara con sus memorias. Tenía suficiente miedo como para no hacerlo.

* * *

 _ **Nota:** Tenía ganas de intentar algo con solo diálogo, así que me gustaría saber qué piensan de la escena de Jubilee y Bobby._

 _Crítica, comentario, lo que sea, ya saben que yo responderé todo, incluso aunque no tengan cuenta. De hecho ahora lo hago:_

 ** _Respuesta a reviews:_**

 ** _Guest:_** _Pietro es amor. También me encanta... No hubo final de sueño, ni siquiera ese consuelo tiene el pobre Pietro :(_

 _Todos están en situaciones difíciles, así que es complicado ponerse del lado de alguien. Todos tienen buenos motivos para portarse como lo hacen._

 _Me alegra que te gustaran los capítulos largos. Este último es un poquito más largo aún._

 _Muchas gracias por estar ahí. Be free, be happy._

 ** _mel:_** _¡Vamos con el tercero también! XD_

 _Estoy notando que somos muchos los soñadores que nos gustaría que haya menos hostilidad entre X-men y Hermandad ¿Qué posibilidad hay de que lo obtengamos?_

 _La tercera película hizo estragos en general. Pyro fue uno de los perjudicados, estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo, el tipo terminó siendo un villanito cualquiera, lame botas de Magneto y en X2 había dado esperanzas de mucho más. Una lástima._

 _Gracias por leer y comentar, cielo._

 _Nos leemos. Be free, be happy._


	13. Montaña rusa

**_Nota:_** _Sí, sí, tardé demasiado. Lo lamento, pero entre vacaciones, ser una idiota emocional y tener problemas creativos, no puedo hacer mucho más de lo que hago._

 _Así que, capítulo largo para compensar._

* * *

Si debía ser sincera, Jubilee no estaba pensando en cómo debía actuar frente a sus amigos, cuando vio a Kitty prácticamente trotar por el pasillo. Se estaba cuestionando un millar de cosas sobre su vida, pero eso no parecía suficiente argumento para desquitarse con su _familia_.

Tomó una gran bocanada de aire cuando caminó hacia Kitty, cortándole el paso. Debía hablar con ella.

—¡Hola! ¿Cómo estás? —exclamó. Las palabras salieron tan rápido de su boca que Shadowcat tuvo que procesarlas para entenderlas.

—¿Hola? —masculló sorprendida. No se esperaba eso. Por lo general, las discusiones con Jubilee terminaban cuando ella se rendía y se acercaba a hablarle. Nunca la pirotécnica daba el primer paso —. Bien —respondió con un encogimiento de hombros, luego de un extremadamente largo segundo. Su actitud desinteresada lucía extraña en ella. Era como una sobre actuación que no encajaba.

—Genial… —masculló Jubilee, aun manteniendo la mirada clavada en ella y una expresión que no se esforzaba por ocultar el desconcierto. No sabía qué rayos estaba haciendo—. Así que… —comenzó con un comentario al azar, buscando hacer plática, tanteando el terreno. Metió las manos a los bolcillos de su chaqueta amarilla—. ¿Cómo va la tarea que te dio el Profesor X?

—Oh, bastante bien —respondió con un encogimiento de hombros—. Hackeamos el sistema de seguridad de la ciudad, junto a Mystique —comentó con actitud sobrada. Esa definitivamente no era Kitty o estaba ocultando algo. Era pésima mintiendo—. Ya encontramos una pista. Me estoy encargando de coordinar la búsqueda con Logan, mientras ella continúa recabando datos. —Hizo un gesto con la mano, quitándole importancia—. Todo es mucho más sencillo, luego de hacer el hueco en la seguridad.

—Eso suena muy bien —la felicitó Jubilee, imitando el tono falso—. Debe ser escalofriante trabajar con la mujer azul —la punzó un poco, intentando que la otra muchacha siguiera hablando. Estaba muy equivocada si creía que la pirotécnica la dejaría ir con esa pésima actuación.

—Para nada —negó—. Es gratificante trabajar con alguien tan eficiente. —Ahí estaba esa sobreactuación que obligaba a Jubb a seguir indagando. Pero antes, suspiró. Esto no iba a funcionar. Las cosas no se solucionarían fingiendo que nada ocurría y Jubilation Lee no era alguien que abandonara a su familia:

—¡Lo siento! —exclamó, como si las palabras hubieran representado un gran peso que se estaba quitando de encima—. Lamento tratarte así el otro día —aclaró pareciendo tener dificultades para sacar las palabras, a pesar de sostenerle la mirada a su amiga—. Todo es jodidamente raro y me desquité contigo —aceptó, evitando tocar el tema de sus propias dudas existenciales. Eso era tema para otra plática.

—¡Oh, por dios! Pensé que nunca lo dirías —replicó Kitty, relajando sus músculos por un segundo, mirando al techo para respirar tranquila antes de:— ¡Soy una horrible X-men! —chilló de repente, desbordando en pánico. Fue como una explosión. Parecía que lloraría en cualquier segundo.

—¡¿Qué?! —gritó Jubilee, realmente preocupada—. ¿De qué hablas? Tú eres genial.

—¡Claro que no! El Profesor se enfadará conmigo y me quitará mi traje —chillaba.

—¿De qué diablos hablas? —le pidió tomándola de los hombros.

—¡Debía ser la voz de la consciencia! ¡Pero Logan se quitó el comunicador y ahora está haciendo equipo con la Bruja escarlata!

—Oh, rayos… —blasfemó—. Sí, eres una mala X-men.

—¡Jubilee!

—¡Lo siento! —se apresuró a tratar de calmarla—. Solo… tranquila. Hiciste un gran trabajo. Ahora solo debes hablar con Mystique —sugirió—. Esa perra loca seguro sabe cómo contactar a la perra loca escarlata o a Logan.

—¿Bromeas? —cuestionó aterrada— ¿Tienes idea de lo espeluznante que fue trabajar con Mystique? —se quejó—. Es como un robot. Parece que te matará en cualquier momento ¡Juro que me hacía sentir una delincuente cada vez que aceptaba que yo estaba haciendo un buen trabajo!

—Kitty… estabas hackeando cámaras de seguridad del gobierno, eso es un delito…

—¡Fue por una buena causa! —se defendió.

—¡Lo sé! —aceptó. Su voz estaba aumentando una octava en cada intento de plática con Kitty. Necesitaba un cigarrillo ahora.

—¿Qué haré? —pidió por ayuda nuevamente.

Jubilee quiso decirle que estaba en pánico por nada. Si Logan optó por hacer una idiotez, el Profesor no podía culparla por ello. Es decir, si de verdad la mente más poderosa del mundo creyó que la pequeña Kitty Pryde (o cualquiera, de hecho) podía controlar a Wolverine, dejaba mucho qué desear.

—Pues… —dudó. Ella no estaba segura de lo que diría, pero sonrió para tratar de transmitirle algo de calma a la pequeña castaña, tomándole la mano. Esperaba que ella lo tradujera como un "estaré allí". Porque era lo único de lo que estaba segura, no importaba lo que ocurriera a continuación.

* * *

Estaban tratando de recordar qué tan bueno era el control de John sobre su don a la edad de quince años, porque Bobby en particular solo podía rememorar la cantidad de regaños que el chico recibía de parte de Scott por esa época. No que no fuera bueno, sino que la rebeldía, la creatividad y Summers no eran muy compatibles, si debía ser sincero.

—Intenté muchas cosas —le decía Rogue a John, en ese momento. El chico trataba de averiguar qué fue mal en el entrenamiento que ella había recibido, como para no haber logrado un control.

—Genial… pues olvida todo —replicó seguro. Cuando ella le dedicó una mirada extrañada, él agregó:— No debes ser un genio para darte cuenta que nada de eso funcionó, no será una gran pérdida.

Rogue y Bobby sonrieron. Era extraño, pero no por eso menos divertido ver al pirómano de vuelta en todo su estúpido esplendor.

* * *

Pietro se mantenía alejado del entrenamiento de los "tres mosqueteros", desde que se levantó esa mañana. No se sentía capaz de tener contacto con ellos. Ni con las bromas, ni con la risa, ni con esa familiaridad repugnante con la que se trataban entre ellos. Era lamentable que debiera seguir con la vigilancia. Se sentó en el suelo, a una distancia prudente, desde la que podría correr y meterse de ser necesario. Había dejado de nevar, pero todo estaba cubierto de un velo blanco.

—Es jodido ¿no crees? —cuestionó la voz de Jubilee junto a él. Fue increíblemente extraño que él se viera sorprendido por algo, pero si debía ser sincero, no estaba pasando unos buenos días de sueño y comida, sin contar que pasaba mucho de su tiempo revolcándose en autocompasión.

—¿Qué tú te alejes de tu rebaño? —trató de burlarse despectivo.

—Que todos jueguen a tratar de recuperar a John —replicó sin inmutarse del intento hostil—. Es como si todos tiraran de él en diferentes direcciones, sin cuidado de que en algún momento se romperá. —Miraba hacía los tres chicos que platicaban a la distancia.

—Es una lástima que nadie parezca recordar que él ya está roto… —espetó con sorna. No podía quitarse de la cabeza que ese de allí no era su Johnny. Ese era un muchacho al que le arrebataron un pedazo, dejándolo destrozado. _Por su propio bien, no podía dejar de repetirse ese dato._

—Yo me obligo a recordarlo, en todo momento —comentó apesadumbrada. El velo triste que cayó sobre ella en ese momento, no pasó desapercibido para el velocista. Era triste pensar que esa chica lo entendía mejor que cualquiera. Y si bien su primer impulso fue el de consolarla, prefirió pasar al segundo:

—¿Por qué me hablas a mi? —preguntó de repente— ¿No deberías vomitar tus tripas con tus ñoños-amigos?

Ella rodó los ojos, antes de hablar.

—Deja esa actitud conmigo —le pidió—. Ya sabes, me enseñaron a tender la mano al que lo necesita —se explicó con un encogimiento de hombros—. Y tú eres el único que parece tan vuelto mierda como yo por todo esto.

—No estoy vuelto mierda —gruñó.

—Genial —aceptó sin comprometerse, mientras se dejaba caer junto a él—. Pues yo sí lo estoy… y quiero que sepas que John dejándome, fue lo más doloroso que soporté en los últimos años —lo miró a los ojos esta vez. No esperaba que ese día fuera el de tragarse su orgullo.

—Te dejaré una caja de pañuelos cuando nos vayamos de nuevo —replicó brusco—. Magneto no parece con ánimos de rendirse. —No tardó en darse cuenta de que señaló a su padre como el interesado en Pyro y no a él mismo. No sabía qué significaba eso.

Jubilee hizo un esfuerzo por ignorarlo. Ella sabía que Pietro y John tenían algo desde hacía mucho tiempo. Según ella, había que ser idiota para no notar cómo se miraban, en las ocasiones en que hubo encuentros con la Hermandad. Y estaba dispuesta a hacer algo a favor de esa relación, corriendo el riesgo de volverse una traidora. Los límites se estaban volviendo difusos para ella.

—John y yo siempre creímos que escaparíamos juntos de aquí —le contó distante. Había una sonrisa triste es sus labios—. Pero él se fue solo.

—No soy alguien paciente ¿sabes? —disparó él. Arqueó una ceja hacía ella. Era tan despectivo cuando tenía que referirse a los X-men. Tenía los nervios destrozados a esa altura.

—Lo que quiero decir… —continuó, luego de un suspiro. Ella es la que estaba perdiendo la paciencia con ese chico, pero después de todo ella fue quien lo increpó en primer lugar— es que John es libre. Siempre lo fue. Tú debes saberlo ¿no? Él siempre buscó la libertad. Nunca le importó el pasado, porque siempre logró dejarlo atrás…

—¿Así que quieres que deje libre a Pyro para que ustedes puedan recuperarlo? —escupió de repente, fastidiado. Tuvo el impulso de golpear en el rostro a la niña. Le parecía insultante que viniera con ese pedido tácito. Él no era el maldito pasado de John… Una parte profunda de él, notó cómo iba de negar su dolor, a abrazarlo constantemente. Iba a volverse loco pronto.

—No —replicó calma. Un brillo arrogante en su semblante le recordó mucho a Johnny. Era como si con solo una mirada te hiciera sentir un niño—. Lo que digo es que aquí nadie parece dispuesto a dejar libre a John —masculló lanzando una mirada significativa al trío de mutantes que entrenaba a la distancia.

Entonces, Pietro comprendió: ella y Johnny siempre habían planeado dejar la mansión _juntos_. Ser libres, dejar todo el pasado atrás. Y su Johnny lo había logrado, aunque hubiera sido doloroso para ella.

Jubilee se puso de pie nuevamente.

—John nunca podría ser feliz aquí —le dijo con ese aire triste que opacaba su semblante—. No dejes que el afán de todos por recuperarlo hagan que él vuelva a ser el bastardo infeliz que conocí —le pidió, comenzando a caminar. Dio unos pasos, antes de detenerse y mirarlo sobre su hombro—. Él no es tu misión, por dios —casi sonó a regaño. Luego se fue.

Pietro podría ser rápido y sus emociones podrían ser una locura, pero había momentos como ese, en que todo era solo demasiado.

Se quedó en silencio sin terminar de comprender.

* * *

—Tú puedes —la animó John. Él no sabía que todos llevaban mucho tiempo diciéndole lo mismo y ella nunca había podido.

—Tócame a mi —dijo Bobby, sin poder contenerse. Estaba celoso y ni siquiera era consciente de eso.

John le dedicó un mohín, estaba listo para lanzar un comentario sarcástico, antes de que Rogue aceptara. Eso era decepcionante y emocionante a partes iguales. No recordaba haber visto a la chica usando sus poderes, solo oído rumores. Eso sería divertido, sea cual fuera el resultado.

Ella respiró profundamente un par de veces, con los ojos cerrados. Trataba de enfocarse. Luego, mantuvo la mirada clavada en los ojos de Bobby antes de tocarle la mejilla con la palma desnuda.

 _Un, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco segundos_ completos de un tacto inocente. Cinco preciosos segundos que llenaron de esperanza a los tres mutantes. Cinco segundos antes de que la piel venenosa volviera a hacer efecto, succionando la energía de su novio. Ella reaccionó, alejándose aterrada, dejando a su novio pálido y jadeando.

—¡Lo siento! —chilló Rogue— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó. Bobby asintió rápido.

Ambos tardaron un poco en darse cuenta de que uno de ellos no estaba tomándose en serio lo que acababa de ocurrir:

John se reía abiertamente, aunque fingiera ser suficientemente integro como para cubrirse la boca con una mano y ahogar su carcajada. Y no importaba que Rogue le encantara pasar tiempo con John otra vez, él seguía siendo un completo imbécil. Por eso, ella no dudó en darle su merecido al tocar su mejilla con la palma desnuda.

Ninguno se esperó lo que ocurrió a continuación. Porque no hubo succión, no hubo debilidad, ni dolor. John permaneció de pie, con la piel de la chica tocando la de él. Ambos quedaron en shock, mirándose a los ojos.

—¡Rogue, suéltalo! —le ordenó Bobby, tras un lapso demasiado largo. Se había aterrado. Rogue podía hacerle mucho daño a alguien, al mantener contacto por tanto tiempo.

Ella obedeció, retrocediendo un paso y llevándose la mano hasta el corazón, acunándola de tal modo que lucía herida. Ni ella, ni John, dejaban de mirarse a los ojos, pareciendo asustados de lo que ocurrió.

—¿Chicos? —masculló Bobby, algo preocupado.

John fue el que reaccionó, chasqueando el mechero de su mano para encenderlo y levantarlo de tal modo que Rogue lo tuviera a la altura de sus ojos. Se mantuvo estático unos segundos. Ahora las miradas oscura y gris observaban la llama, que permanecía libre.

Bobby creyó que el pirómano invitaba a Rogue a jugar con su don, pero ella frunció el ceño pareciendo contrariada. Él estaba por decir algo, justo cuando John llevó el pequeño tiburón hasta él mismo, mirándolo detenidamente, antes de que se congelara por completo.

Ninguno se esperaba que eso ocurriera.

—¿Qué…? —jadeó Bobby sorprendido. Él no había hecho eso y por la mirada aterrada que John había tenido en ese segundo, era él quien tenía algo que ver.

—Redirigiste el don de Bobby —masculló John hacía Rogue—. No era lo que buscábamos… —dijo tratando de fingir seguridad— pero carajo que es mucho más de lo que lograste sin mí por estos lados —trató de bromear con una sonrisa.

Rogue pareció esforzarse por corresponder el gesto. Era cierto que era algo diferente. Pero no estaba del todo segura de que fuera bueno. Para ella, solo era otro don del que no tenía control.

—Debes hablar con el Profesor —le dijo Bobby—. Él debe saberlo, aunque no pueda ayudar por ahora —agregó, sabiendo qué era lo que ella diría.

La muchacha asintió silenciosa.

—Gracias —dijo a John a modo de despedida— ¿Mañana a la misma hora? —preguntó sobre su hombro, sin detenerse en su caminata.

El castaño asintió. Vaya que ella era preciosa.

* * *

—Esto es estúpido.

—Tú eres estúpido.

Avalancha no sabía por qué seguía allí. Esos dos daban miedo y si Pyro dependía solo de ellos, ya podía ir despidiéndose de su mejor amigo.

—¡Si están dormidos no podré interrogarlos! —se quejaba Wolverine, frente al volante del auto.

—¡No necesitamos interrogarlos, sé que el mocoso está allí dentro! —chillaba Wanda, en el asiento del copiloto.

Definitivamente, John jamás vería el bar con el que Nick soñaba.

—Escucha, mocosa: yo no secuestraré a un niño —le aclaró.

Habían logrado rastrear a Chuck, entre el saqueo mental de Wanda y los sentidos sensibles de Logan. Eran un equipo eficaz, pero aterrador. Solo llevaban un par de horas en la tarea y a pesar de obtener frutos, tampoco tardaron en provocar chispas entre ellos.

Wanda reaccionó gruñendo frustrada, antes de saltar fuera del auto y caminar firme hacia el lugar.

—Oh, rayos —farfulló Avalancha, al tiempo que Wolverine salía para seguirla y la muchacha agitaba las manos, con energía roja bailando en el aire, haciendo que el guardia de seguridad cayera dormido.

Dominick reaccionó en consecuencia, hizo que un terremoto agitara la base del local, de forma que las personas dentro debieran correr despavoridas. Garantizaba que la calle también quedara despejada, aunque un solo hombre y una muchacha fueran en contra de la pequeña avalancha humana. Fue un reflejo, esa estrategia era muy usada por la Hermandad.

Avalancha pensó que eso debería ser malo para el negocio.

* * *

Chuck no supo qué hacer cuando la gente comenzó a correr fuera del local. Solo se había sentado a esperar porque el lugar se despejara para escabullirse detrás del mostrador, hasta la cocina, para tomar un pedido recién hecho y salir por la puerta de atrás, sin que el cocinero lo notara, bajo el efecto de su don.

Solo se quedó congelado en su lugar, maldiciendo a Martin por obligarlo a ir por comida, otra vez.

Todo empeoró cuando intentó salir y un tipo se quedó plantado frente a él, interponiéndose en su camino. El aliento se quedó atorado en su garganta al reconocerlo.

—No voy a hacerte daño —advirtió Logan, con calma, enseñado las manos desnudas, como muestra de que no iba armado—. Necesito… —la frase quedó estancada en el aire, cuando el mutante mayor quedó inmovilizado.

Los preciosos ojos azules de Chuck, ahora brillaban blancos. El miedo lo embargó, antes de salir corriendo, ignorando por completo la maldición de una mujer detrás.

Chuck intentó correr, sin soltar a Logan de su poder. Tropezó, se levantó y siguió corriendo con todas sus fuerzas, pero el llanto se apoderaba de su garganta, con el pánico haciendo que pierda la estabilidad de su don, mientras se ahogaba y la carrera se dificultaba. Continuó, hasta que sintió el agarre de su poder soltándose de golpe, obligándolo a girar en un callejón, a tropezones, para ocultarse detrás de un contenedor de basura, haciéndose pequeño, mientras con manos temblorosas sacaba a trompicones el celular que había robado hace días, creyéndolo inútil. Marcó el único número que guardaba la memoria, esperando recibir respuesta, aún agitado y sollozando lo más bajo que podía. Su corazón latía a prisa, golpeteando en su pecho con fuerza.

—¿Chuck? —contestó la vocesilla de Lisie del otro lado.

—Me atraparon —masculló, sabiendo que sonaba patético.

—¿¡En dónde estás!? —pidió la chica, oyéndose aterrada.

—En un callejón… —alcanzó a decir, antes de que el aparato fuera arrebatado de su mano—. ¡No!

—Atrapado —anunció la muchacha de vestido negro con una sonrisa victoriosa, cuando se halló de pie frente de Chuck, arrinconándolo. El jovencito rubio no tuvo tiempo de comprender nada, cayó dormido de repente.

—Dime que no hiciste que explotara —pidió Avalancha, mientras caminaba hacia ella. Ya estaba cansado de correr, ni siquiera se preocupó por la expresión enfadada de la Bruja escarlata. Ambos sabían que, no hacía mucho tiempo, hacía estallar cosas con esos hechizos de sueño.

—Esto es un intercambio de rehenes —dijo hacia el celular que aún flotaba junto a ella, con la energía roja abrazándolo—. Queremos a nuestro amigo de vuelta y ustedes obtendrán a su rubio. Nos mantendremos en contacto. —Luego colgó.

—¿Nos mantendremos en contacto? —cuestionó Nick, incrédulo.

—Siempre quise decir eso —respondió con un encogimiento de hombros.

Avalancha se seguía preguntando cómo fue tan idiota como para aceptar hacer equipo con la Bruja escarlata. Ella estaba mal de la cabeza.

* * *

—¿Ella iba a ser de ayuda? —Erik cuestionó despectivo.

—Es decepcionante que no me lo informaras a tiempo, Kitty —le dijo Charles, a la pequeña chica que no despegaba los ojos de la punta de sus zapatos, desde que había confesado lo que ocurría—. Te pedí ayuda, porque confiaba en que podrías advertirme de algo así, sin temor —le reprochó con suavidad.

—Es que creí… —trató de defenderse, pero dejó morir la frase antes de concluir. No era momento de justificarse. Haberse aterrado y esperar que Logan recobrara la cordura, para contactarse nuevamente con ella, había sido infantil. Nunca debía hacer caso a Jubilee, no importaba lo desesperaba que estaba, por dios.

—Por dios, Charles: al menos podrías tener a mocosos eficientes —espetó Mystique, casi pareciendo que rodaba los ojos con la sola frase.

—¡Dijiste que era eficiente! —protestó Kitty, antes de darse cuenta de lo que hacía. Había tres pares de ojos, que daban escalofríos, apuntados a ella. Se apresuró a agachar la mirada y farfullar una disculpa.

—Tú intenta con Cerebro, Charles —la voz de Magneto hizo que la muchacha se enfocara nuevamente—. Yo haré un llamado —explicó tranquilo, mientras se levantaba para salir de la oficina—. Mystique, informa a QuickSilver —dijo, cuando salía por la puerta.

Shadowcat se preguntó si realmente el amo del magnetismo se había tomado con calma el hecho de que uno de los suyos había desobedecido una orden. Se había imaginado que objetos de metal volarían por los aires; de hecho se había preparado para entrar en fase, antes de entrar.

—Hablaré contigo más tarde, Kitty —le informó el Profesor, mientras salía detrás de Erik—. Agradezco lo que hiciste hasta ahora.

—Sí, Profesor —aceptó incómoda. No se sentía realmente bien con su desempeño.

—"Potencial" y "eficiencia" son dos cosas diferentes —susurró Mystique para que solo la pequeña la oyera; estaba mirando a la puerta, por donde salieron los dos hombres. La niña se tensó, lista para usar su don, de ser necesario—. "Eficiente" hubiera sido venir aquí con una ubicación de Wolverine y la Bruja escarlata —indicó, haciendo que Kitty sintiera un escalofrío recorriendo su columna vertebral. No era solo lo extremadamente aterradora que Mystique era, también lo incómodo y fascinante que resultaba que alguien tan inteligente la aconsejara.

Raven salió, sin mirarla.

"Tan aterrador" —pensó Kitty. Iba a chillar cuando les cuente eso a sus amigos.

* * *

Pietro tenía dificultades para fingir que nada pasaba, cuando tenía a Johnny hablando tan divertido con Iceman. Todo era mucho para sus sentimientos: una montaña rusa, demasiado rápida para cualquiera. _Incluso para él mismo_.

Estaba consolándose con la idea de que Rogue los dejaba solos y eso era increíblemente un consuelo, ya que sus celos seguían picando dolorosamente cuando ella estaba cerca de John.

No sabía de qué hablaban esos dos, pero se perdía de a momentos en la risa de su novio.

"No es tu novio" —se decía—. "Sí, lo es" —se contradecía un segundo después. Si la idiota de Jubilee pensaba que ella la tenía difícil, realmente no tenía una idea del infierno que su cabeza, extremadamente veloz, era.

Se aferró un poco a la despedida de Iceman. No los oía a la distancia que se encontraba, pero los gestos eran suficientes para comprender que estaban separándose. El rubio caminó en dirección a la mansión, mientras John se entretenía jugando un poco con una llama. Era casi doloroso ver sonreír a su novio, mientras él se hallaba tan lejos.

Hubo un escalofrío recorriéndolo. Sabía que había sido una decisión estúpida el sentarse en el suelo nevado, pero necesitaba una distancia prudente (que nada tenía de prudente, porque todo era una tortura, sin importar que no escuchara las bromitas de los X-men con John) y no había lugares secos de dónde elegir.

John era adorable jugando con fuego. Simplemente lo era. Su mirada parecía brillar cuando lo hacía.

Y del frío pasó al malestar. Así, rápido, fue cuestión de un segundo. Su cabeza dolía y se sintió débil. Creyó tontamente que pasaría igual de rápido, pero por suerte (si es que así podía llamarse), su mente era igual de rápida: conocía ese malestar general. No eran sus estúpidas emociones, era su estúpidamente rápido sistema, exigiendo atención: necesitaba comer algo.

Se puso de pie, dispuesto a echar una corrida para robar algo de la cocina y volver a su puesto de vigilancia, antes de que Pyro siquiera notara su ausencia, pero todo se fue a negro para él.

* * *

 ** _Nota:_** _Un poco de todo y avance en la historia (al menos yo lo veo así)._

 _La próxima, espero sorprender con algunas cositas._

 _Gracias por leer. Gracias si comentan. Saludos. Be free, be happy._


	14. Esperanza

_**Nota:** Supongo que saben que me robaron la computadora, asì que todo el long fic se fue con ella. Por eso es que entre el mal animo y las dificultades que escribir desde un celular implican, esto se retrasa cada vez màs ¡Pero oigan! Al menos sigo._

* * *

Pietro se encontraba en un limbo entre la inconciencia y la realidad. Sus párpados no respondían a su orden de abrirse, pero aún así percibía perfectamente el malestar persistente en su cuerpo.

Era una forma especial de tortura: perdiendo el control sobre sí mismo en ese corto; y no por eso menos eterno para él; lapso de tiempo.

Había un par de brazos que lo sostenían.

¿Quién había llegado a socorrerlo?

Tenía la horrible sensación del frío y el calor al mismo tiempo, de sus dedos hormigueando y las náuseas. Era su nivel de glucosa peligrosamente bajo.

—Creo que él está despierto —decía una voz que se escuchaba lejos. No la reconocía, era como si un manto oscuro recubriera el mundo exterior.

¿Alguien había pedido por Iceman?

Los brazos eran cálidos y lo mecían (¿sacudían, tal vez?).

—Oye ¿puedes hablarme? —le preguntó la voz, haciendo que al fin dejara de ser solo unos brazos; dándole forma. Era alguien. Alguien con voz grave y brazos cálidos.

"No".

Detuvo la línea que llevaban sus pensamientos; para ese momento, pastosos. No era Johnny, no lo era. No importaba que fuera el único ahí cuando todo se fue a negro. Ese no era su Johnny.

—Deberíamos llevarlo a la enfermería —decía otra voz.

Pietro deseó tener las fuerzas para gimotear. Él no quería ir a la enfermería. Él no necesitaba ir a la enfermería. Solo necesitaba azúcar ¿Por qué nadie notaba que él solo necesitaba azúcar?

Tal vez, porque su Johnny no estaba allí. Él hubiera sabido que fue un tonto que se descuidó a sí mismo. Su Johnny le hubiera dado algo con azúcar y luego lo hubiera regañado gentilmente, porque a pesar del enfado, estaría preocupado por él.

Extrañaba demasiado a su novio.

Cuando al fin pareció que la inconsciencia se lo llevaría, unos dedos empujaron un dulce en su boca. Sintió un pequeño estallido, casi doloroso, de sus papilas gustativas.

—¿Estás aquí? —preguntó la voz más grave. Sonaba preocupado y unos dedos aparecieron tocando su cabello.

Pietro tuvo deseos de llorar. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, hundiendo el rostro en el hombro de John, un poco perdido en el malestar y el aroma de su novio. Sabía que era cruel consigo mismo, pero lo extrañaba tanto, que sentirse acunado contra su cuerpo, era algo precioso y mucho más fuerte que su instinto de supervivencia.

—Te llevaremos a la enfermería —le explicó la otra voz, que definitivamente pertenecía a Iceman.

—No —balbuceó en respuesta—. Solo necesito comer algo —le explicó, sintiéndose patético por el tono débil que no podía evitar.

—Bien —aceptó a regañadientes. John aún no lo había liberado de su agarre y resultó doloroso ser separado, cuando Iceman tomó uno de sus brazos para pasarlo sobre sus hombros y ayudarlo a caminar hasta la sala de recreación; con John imitándolo del otro lado.

Se sentía más despabilado cuando lo ayudaron a sentarse en el sofá. El cuarto era cálido y no había niños correteando. No era del todo extraño, en ese momento no había muchos niños en la mansión y los que habían, tendían a ir escondiéndose por los pasillos, cada vez que los veían. Sabía que eran unos invasores en ese lugar, no los culpaba por su actitud.

—Te traeré café —le dijo Iceman, haciendo el amago de salir de allí.

—No puedo tomar café —murmuró con una pequeña sonrisa burlona en sus labios, reclinándose un poco en su lugar, para descansar la espalda en el respaldo. No lo estaba mirando cuando habló.

—¿Qué tal chocolate? —preguntó luego. Parecía ansioso. Tenía que ser el boy scout de mierda, ni siquiera podía odiar a alguien correctamente; estaba tan preocupado.

—Sí, genial —replicó con desgano. El chocolate sonaba genial, en realidad. Caliente, con azúcar y un montón de calorías que estaba necesitando.

John permaneció sentado a su lado.

—Estabas helado —comentó de repente, obligándolo a mirarlo. John no soportaba los silencios incómodos, no era precisamente una sorpresa que hablara—. Aún estás un poco azul.

—SÍ —masculló mirando sus manos. Las uñas estaban un poco azules, pero ya se le pasaría.

John se removió, de repente haciendo chasquear su mechero. Eso no asustó particularmente a Pietro, porque además de ser un imprudente, no era de sorprender que Pyro jugara con fuego cada tres malditos minutos.

—Ven —le pidió John, obligándolo a levantar la mirada. Tenía una perfecta bola de fuego entre ambas manos. Pietro probablemente tenía algún tipo de expresión extraña, porque el otro volvió a hablar: —Vamos, calienta tus manos. Te sentirás mejor —le prometió mirándolo un momento antes de devolver la vista a la bola de fuego.

Dudó, por supuesto que dudó un segundo. Porque él se estaba esforzando por aceptar que ese muchacho junto a él no lo amaba e incluso lo despreciaba con todas sus fuerzas. Pero allí, de repente, tomándolo desprevenido, casi (solo casi) sintió que no era un completo extraño; sino que podría haber algo de su Johnny aún.

Sus manos estaban temblando cuando las acercó a la pequeña bola de fuego. Era el frío. Esperaba que al menos eso fuera lo que John creyera; no que cada segundo, Pietro deseara más y más desplomarse contra ese mocoso castaño que lo hacía dudar.

Su ropa estaba húmeda por la nieve y si bien el dulce en su boca lo hizo sentir mejor, aún estaba débil. Era agradable un poco de calor. No así el patético temblor de sus manos.

Cuando pensó en retroceder, para ahorrarse el momento doloroso que la situación en sí misma era para él, John apartó las manos de la bola de fuego que sostenía, haciendo que permaneciera en el mismo lugar, flotando, para posarlas sobre las de Pietro.

—No te asustes —le pidió cuando Pietro se tensó, creyendo que se debía a la invitación silenciosa de acercar sus manos al fuego. No sabía que el velocista se tensó por el simple hecho de sentir su piel ni que él confiaba en el control de su don. John nunca obligaría a alguien a tocar el fuego sin estar seguro de que no lo quemaría. No sin un previo aviso, al menos.

Permanecieron en silencio. Pietro siempre se sintió fascinado por lo que su Johnny podía hacer con su don. Esa vez no era la excepción, QuickSilver se dejó llevar por sus emociones. Aturdido, sabiendo que sus mejillas ardían y tal vez, solo tal vez, a ese mocoso de mierda le importaba un poco más que una mierda lo que le ocurriera.

—¿Por qué haces esto? —preguntó. Podría quemarlo, podría enviarlo a la mierda, pero él necesitaba saber. Porque si había algo de su Johnny debajo de ese imbécil, él necesitaba saberlo.

John no levantó la mirada. Siguió observando sus manos, aún sosteniendo las de Pietro contra la bola de fuego. Tardó un momento en responder.

—Estamos a mano —dijo con un leve encogimiento de hombros. Apenas levantó la mirada para dedicarle una sonrisa torcida—. A nadie le importa que no entienda nada —susurró—. Y tú me explicaste.

Pietro iba a responder. Quería mentir, diciendo que se lo habían ordenado. Pensó en bromear o insultarlo, como él hubiera hecho en otro momento. Creyó que estaba en su derecho de insultarlo, por todo lo que le estaba haciendo pasar. Pero guardó silencio, ante los preciosos ojos de cachorro y la sonrisa suave. Guardó silencio porque ahí había un pedazo de su Johnny; tenue, casi imperceptible, pero era un sesgo de esperanza de que su Johnny seguía vivo, ahí, muy en el fondo, esperando por despertar.

—Aquí tienes —Iceman irrumpió en la habitación, con la taza humeante de chocolate y un plato de galletas. No notó el intercambio de los otros dos chicos, ellos se separaron antes de que lograra detenerse a levantar la mirada de la taza para no volcarla.

Pietro masculló un agradecimiento impersonal, cuando la taza caliente reemplazó el agradable tacto de John y la especial sensación que tocar el mismo fuego generaba. No tardó ni un segundo en devorar las galletas y beber media taza.

—Deberías ir a la enfermería —insistió Iceman.

—Estoy bien, solo olvidé comer —replicó fastidiado. Diablos, era humillante.

—Entonces muévete —ordenó la voz de mujer desde la entrada, haciendo que los tres muchachos levantaran la mirada. Era Mystique, con su semblante plano y algo afilado en la mirada. Pietro fue el que notó algo como el fastidio en ella, pero eran los años de conocerse. Ella no aguardó replica, girándose para salir, a sabiendas de que sería seguida.

—Rayos —masculló. Bebió el resto de su chocolate y se puso de pie, dispuesto a seguirla, pero se detuvo un segundo en la puerta—. Gracias —dijo sobre su hombro, hacia John y Bobby. Luego se volvió un borrón.

* * *

Pietro guardó silencio, mientras caminaba al mismo ritmo que Mystique. Ella no decía nada, lo cual era un fastidio. No debías conocer tanto a Raven como para darte cuenta que estaba castigándolo sutilmente por ser un idiota. Obviamente ella había oído y una cosa que malditamente la hacía molestar era que algún soldado (especialmente uno de sus tarados favoritos; aunque ella no admitiera que eran sus favoritos) se descuidara. Se suponía que era la superior y ella necesitaba a soldados estables para que realizaran su trabajo como era debido.

Se detuvieron al llegar a la biblioteca. Estaba vacío. Nada nuevo, era vacaciones y parecía que el único interesado en estar allí era John, por regla general.

Raven se sentó con un descarado, sensual movimiento, en una de las mesas grandes, donde los niños solían hacer deberes. Pietro tuvo la idea de que ella esperaba que se atreviera a abrir la bocota para hacer algún comentario que le diera la excusa de golpearlo. Pero no importaba lo estúpidamente ansioso que fuera, él no era tan idiota para provocarla, cuando sabía perfectamente que ella estaba molesta.

—Al parecer hoy es día de que los Maximoff se porten como idiotas —soltó con si hablara del clima.

Oh, rayos. Había un millón de mejores formas para comenzar una plática para Pietro. No necesitaba ser rápido para darse cuenta al instante que Wanda había hecho algo.

* * *

—Malditos niños —murmuró Logan, cuando Avalancha metía al rubio pequeño en la parte de atrás del auto. Él supo que algo malo estaba ocurriendo cuando reaccionó, sólo, algo aturdido y sin idea de lo que pasó con el rubio que tenía en frente hacía un segundo.

—Oye, sino fuera por nosotros, él se habría escapado —le dijo Wanda, subiéndose al asiento del acompañante—. Genial, tenemos su celular. Eso significa que debemos buscar un lugar donde reunirnos y lograr una emboscada exitosa —anunció con una calma aterradora. Sonaba como si estuviera siendo completamente funcional en un trabajo.

—¿Quién demonios te puso a cargo? —espetó Logan, conduciendo lo más lejos que podía del lugar donde acababa de ser cómplice del secuestro de un niño. Charlie estaría decepcionado.

—No estoy a cargo, somos un equipo —le aseguró Wanda, usando un tono que cualquiera usaría con un niño.

Logan arqueó una ceja como única respuesta ¿Por qué creyó que esto era buena idea?

—¿Por qué crees que ellos asistirán a una reunión? Son unos niños asustados —le arrojó a la chica.

—¡Son amigos! —argumentó—. La chica chillaba a través del teléfono. Definitivamente lo buscarán.

Logan resopló.

—Ese es tu segundo peor plan del día —murmuró.

—¡Mi plan funcionó! —se quejó—. Mira, solo buscamos un buen lugar donde hacer una reunión —explicaba—. Un depósito podría funcionar...

—Escucha... —pidió en un suspiro. Le gustaría que ella no fuera una niña, para golpearla. Pero antes de poder seguir, un celular sonó.

—Oh, aguarda... —le pidió la chica—. Oh, diablos —gruñó nerviosa. Eso no podía ser bueno.

* * *

Pietro mantuvo la mirada clavada en el suelo, mientras balanceaba su peso de la punta de los pies hasta los talones. Se sentía frustrado y enfadado consigo mismo. Debió saber que Wanda haría algo así. Definitivamente debió saberlo, para cuidarla, en vez de estar tan perdido en John.

Raven le contó lo que sabían (que era casi nada) con un tono ácido. A QuickSilver le hubiera gustado que ella solo lo regañara por ser idiota y se detuviera de una vez, pero no parecía ser el caso. Al parecer sí le estaban colmando la paciencia.

—Iré a buscarla —dijo al fin. El silencio de Mystique estaba cumpliendo el objetivo de volverlo loco.

—La Bruja escarlata ya viene en camino —irrumpió la voz de Erik desde la puerta, haciéndolo dar un respingo—. No necesito que otro inútil soldado olvide cómo seguir ordenes.

A Pietro no le gustaba cómo le estaba hablando. Carajo, nunca le gustaba cómo le hablaba su padre, pero justo en ese momento, sin saber cómo estaba su gemela ni dónde, era especialmente molesto.

—¿Ya te cansaste de jugar a la casita? —Pietro tardó una fracción de segundo en darse cuenta que esas palabras provenían de su boca.

—Raven, ve a decirle a Charles que la Bruja escarlata y Wolverine vienen hacia aquí con el menor de los mutantes que buscamos —pidió Erik, impasible, sin despegar la siempre aterradora mirada de QuickSilver.

—Erik, déjame... —comenzó ella, en un intento sutil de protesta.

—Ve —replicó en ese tono que no daba lugar a replica. Frío, firme, intimidante.

La mutante asintió una sola vez antes de caminar hacia la puerta, ocultando la resignación que la llevó a obedecer.

—¿Tienes algo que decir? —lo retó el hombre.

Pietro había agachado la cabeza. Sus dientes estaban apretados y la mueca en su rostro era agria. Dudó en responder. Era el jefe quien le hablaba. Era su padre, quien no tenía ningún aprecio especial por él.

—Le pregunté si al fin se cansó de jugar a la casita —espetó. Estaba harto de toda esa mierda—. Decídase, señor —dijo con voz fuerte y clara—. Es difícil seguirle el ritmo cuando está pendulando entre el líder del ejército y el papá preocupado —vociferó. Él no podía soportarlo más. Todo era tan confuso y él estaba exhausto. Había estado tan ocupado en una misión de mierda, siendo niñera, que se olvidó de proteger a su propia hermana. A su maldita mitad. Él ya no quería seguir. Él no podía.

* * *

Logan sentía algún tipo de malestar. No era capaz de distinguir de qué se trataba, pero el malestar estaba allí, punzando en su estómago.

Es que no tenía que ver con Magneto. El imán gigante le importaba lo mismo que mierda.

Tampoco se debía a que estaba secuestrando a un niño. Vamos, que él hizo cosas mucho peores en su vida y como él lo veía, solo estaba manteniendo a un chico a salvo.

Definitivamente, no tenía que ver con la posible decepción de Charles. Charlie seguramente sabía tan bien como él que las reglas no se le daban muy bien.

Lo que Logan tal vez sabía, pero no quería aceptar, era que lo que le causaba ese malestar tenía que ver con la mocosa rara que desde la llamada, guardaba silencio, mientras jugueteaba con los anillos de sus dedos, con un nerviosismo distante. Estaba tan metida en su cabeza; en su loca cabeza; que daba escalofríos... Y un poco de tristeza.

—Detén el auto —pidió de repente la niña.

—Ya falta poco —trató de negarse con calma.

—¡Detenlo! —elevó la voz entonces.

A Logan de repente se le pasó el malestar que había sentido. Se detuvo, con calma.

—Vete —le dijo a Avalancha, al girarse para verlo entre los asientos. El muchacho lucía sorprendido—. Mi padre no sabe que estás aquí. Vete —agregó rápido.

—Pero estoy aquí —replicó él, pareciendo no procesar lo que ella estaba tratando de decir.

—¡Dios! Solo vete, Nick —repitió más tensa.

—¡Yo estoy aquí! —repitió el muchacho.

Logan arqueó una ceja, casi a punto de preguntar qué diablos buscaban con esa discusión.

—¡Solo estás aquí porque yo te obligué! —gritó Wanda.

—Te tienes en demasiada estima —espetó—. Johnny es mi mejor amigo —le recordó pareciendo un poco ofendido.

—Está bien, está bien —se apresuró a conceder, cerrando los ojos con fuerza—. Pero... De cualquier forma, Magneto no sabe que estás metido en esto —continuó—. Tú puedes zafarte —le aseguraba.

—No necesito que me protejas —dijo firme.

—No te estoy protegiendo —replicó—. Solo... —dudó, buscando la palabra exacta—. Solo disminuyo daños —soltó al fin—. Yo puedo ir, aceptar que metí la pata y de cualquier forma, mi padre no me echará a la calle ¿sí? Tú no —le explicó—. Si John vuelve —ninguno de los dos pasó por alto la condicionalidad que ella seguía usando—, me volverá cenizas, cuando se entere que ambos nos metimos en esto y solo te echaron a ti. —Lo miraba directo a los ojos—. No dejes que me vuelvan cenizas, Nick.

Logan encendió un cigarrillo, esperando porque esos dos locos dejaran la plática. Bajó la ventanilla y dejó caer las cenizas con un golpecito de su uña.

Era interesante cómo esos mocosos tenían tan grabado el concepto de proteger a los suyos. Tal vez Magneto les enseñó algo bien, a pesar de todo.

—Bien —aceptó Avalancha con desgano—. Pero si tu padre se pone muy pesado, hablaré.

—Es un trato, Nick —replicó con una sonrisa renovada.

* * *

John no sabía qué demonios lo había llevado a desandar el camino de la aterradora mujer azul. Fue un impuso estúpido que lo llevó hasta la biblioteca, para oír la voz de Magneto. El maldito Magneto, el tipo malo, hablando con QuickSilver.

John definitivamente no sabía porqué estaba ahí, oyendo a hurtadillas. Estaba agachado, con la espalda recargada en la pared junto a la puerta, mientras aguzaba el oído.

Distinguió la voz de Pietro, no así su tono. El tono roto, desesperado y tan al borde de la histeria que despertaba un sentimiento como el de la lástima por él. No sonaba a Speedy, para nada.

—¡¿De repente recordaste que tienes más soldados que solo Pyro?! —vociferaba—. Porque llevas un tiempo inverso en restaurar tu proyecto de familia.

Pietro gritaba más como el hijo en histeria que como el soldado fiel.

Tal vez ese fue su error.

—¡¿No es un poco confuso que ahora hables de "tus soldados"?!

No hubo respuesta.

No hubo más gritos.

John tardó un minuto en atreverse a inclinarse, apenas, para ver qué ocurría dentro: el velocista, estaba en el aire, pendiendo de algo color dorado alrededor de su cuello (era el revestimiento de metal del borde del estante superior de uno de los libreros que descansaba junto al muro. John tardó bastante en reconocerlo).

Magneto permanecía frío. No importaba cuánto pataleara, QuickSilver y su velocidad no se saldrían tan fácilmente de esa.

John se encogió, aterrado ante la escena. Deseó, por un segundo, que todo fuera un gesto de poder para demostrar a los subordinados quién mandaba. Pero Magneto no liberaba al velocista. El menor jadeaba y pataleaba, luchando por mantenerse con vida.

Eso no estaba bien.

Magneto mataría a Speedy.

John sabía que tenía que hacer algo. Quizás buscar ayuda. Pero podría tardar demasiado. Buscó a tientas el mechero en su bolsillo, casi sin saber por qué.

El niño no notó que aguantaba la respiración, hasta que un gesto desdeñoso, de Magneto, dejó caer violentamente a Pietro.

—Si tan en desacuerdo está con mis decisiones, sabe que puede marcharse, QuickSilver. No es indispensable.

QuickSilver se vio humillado, hundido en el suelo, con la mirada asesina que había aterrado a Pyro una vez; ahora siendo desperdiciaba en un Magneto tan poderoso que bien podría burlarse del niño derrotado.

Una fracción de segundo después, Pietro corrió, siendo la señal que John necesitaba para al fin sacar su trasero de ahí. No tenía deseos de cruzarse con ninguno de esos dos lunáticos. Ni siquiera sabía por qué había espiado en primer lugar.

* * *

 ** _Nota:_** _Ya saben que si quieren comentar o dejar alguna critica, pueden hacerlo. Se lo agradecerìa._

 _Saludos. Be free, be happy._

 ** _Respondo reviews:_**

 _ **Mel:** ¡Hola, cielo! Dios, lamento esto. La verdad es que soy un clichè, solo tengo excusas que incluyen la universidad y un par de problemas de verdad graves que no vienen al caso. Pero vamos que aquì estoy, al menos xD_

 _Algo que apoyo totalmente es el shippeo intenso. Asì que sientete libre de eso, que me encanta. Yo tiendo a shippear a Pyro con todo lo que se mueve._

 _Pietro es un bebè y està sufriendo, pero èl ama al otro tarado, no puede evitarlo. Veremos còmo avanza._

 _Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, leemos._

 _Be free, be happy._


End file.
